Darth Jekon
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Born, on the Streets of the Confderacy, Rhan Jerry, becomes Count Dooku's Aprentice, he is betrayed time and time again, but he continues to show his will for vengence will not be broken AhsokaxOC
1. Birth of Hate

**Ok this is just an experiment; I'm testing a theory as well as the basic imagination of you the reader, shall we! **

RAXUS 1 YEAR AFTER THE BATTLE OF GENOSIS, OR BETTER KNOWN AS THE NEW CAPITAL OF THE CONFEDERCY OC INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS

"C'mon Jerry, is that all you got" the boys in front of him, mocked him as he was on the ground 'Damn, mynock suckers'. Rhan tried to stand up only to have another boot kicked into him. Rhan Jerry, was a teenage human boy, he had blonde hair, who was about 14 years old, and at the moment in deep fooda.

"OOF" Rhan was getting angry, this time the gang allowed him to get up; he whipped some blood off his sleeve. There were 3 of them, he was some were in the woods, it was mid-day and the leader of the gang smirked at him. "So Jerry, are you-AGH". The teen collapsed to the ground dazed, the gang turned to face another boy, he had what looked like a bat over his shoulder, he walked past the two in front of him to help Rhan up.

"Rhan Jerry, how are you doing this fine day", Rhan smiled at him, and grapsed his extended hand, "Always a pleasure Mr. Bonteri" Rhan got up to face his best bud, it's strange how they met, a street urchin, making friends with one of the Confederacy's most important family's.

"Now, gentlemen, what can we do for you" they both faced the gang, as the leader got up, "Milord please, we didn't know he was your friend", Lux sighed as he threw the bat to Rhan "Well I see this is a quarrel between you 4, solve it then".

"Ah, I do need to stretch my legs" Rhan moved towards the gang.

5 MINUTES LATER

"And once again Jerry wins" Rhan and Lux were riding in Lux's personal speeder, "So, what do think will happen", Rhan asked Lux "You mean about the war", "Bingo, Lux" Lux flew them higher into the sky.

"Well, I had a lot of friends in the Republic and now that this war has happened, things will be different", Lux was right, things would be different, soon the landed on at the Bonteri estate, were Lux's mother was waiting.

"Lux where have you been!" Lux looked at Rhan, who only smirked thinking 'You are screwed', "What's wrong mother". The senator sighed, "Did you forget that The Chairman was coming here", Lux flinched, remembering it "Uh, sorry mother, Rhan and I were busy".

"That's no excuse, the Counts been here for almost a hour" Mina Bontari was pissed "Ah this must be Lux" they all turned to see, the Jedi known as Count Dooku, standing at the entrance of the estate.

"Chairman, please forgive my sons lateness" the Count only waved his hand, "Please, me and your husband are finished, aaahh, this one is interesting" Count Dooku turned toward Rhan, who pointed to himself.

"Me.." Dooku nodded "Of what are you called boy", Rhan looked toward Lux "Uh Rhan Jerry, sir", "Jerry you say…" the Count thought about something for a moment. "Indeed, it seems you have a strong connection to the force my boy".

Rhan had a confused look on his face "What the force?" Dooku nodded, "Yes, with my help you can harness these gifts, and master them". Rhan looked toward Lux, who shrugged "Hey it's a one and a life time opportunity, I say go for it".

He turned back to Dooku, "I…I..I think that sounds awesome", "Good, good now let us go you have much to learn"

2 ½ YEARS LATER

Ahsoka, Padma and Senator Bontari landed there transport, and exited the vehicle "Lux come and meet our guest", Lux sat on the top of the stairs watching "Mother have you forgotten, I'm already waiting for one of our guests".

"Oh is that today, welcome and get there luggage" Lux soon made his way down the stairs, Padma looked at her old mentor "Who else are you expecting", The senator responded happily "You remember that boy that Lux would hang around with, all the time".

Padma nodded "Yes, there were inseparable as if they were brothers, Rhan Jerry was his name" she nodded "Yes, he has been gone for almost 2 years, training with Chairman Dooku".

"Training"? They looked back at Ahsoka "Yes from what I heard, he has been training in your Jedi arts, politics, education the whole lot". Ahsoka was tense, if Dooku was training who ever this Rhan Jerry was, things could get ugly.

Lux soon arrived, and he took Padma's bag, and then reached for Ahsoka's she said she could handle it. Lux's eyes shot to the sky were a ship was descending "Looks like he's here" the ship looked like an arrow, but had 2 engines, and was covered in canons and guns.

The ship soon landed, and a figure came out, he wore red Jedi hunter armor (Like in Force Unleashed 2, DLC), and had two saber on his back, "Rhan Jerry, how are you on this fine day" The robed figure embraced Lux with a hug "Mr. Bontari always a pleasure", they both laughed as they started talking.

"Well Rhan, you sure have come a long way" Rhan turned to face the others, "Sentaor Bontari, it's good to see you two, and Queen Amadali, or should I call you Senator Amadali".

"You know him"? Ahsoka asked her, she smiled "We met once while I was learning from Mina". "And…I actually have no Idea who you are".

Rhan removed his hood to reveal his face, his hair had grown long and down to his neck, and his neck "This is Ahsoka Tano, my escort" Padma motion over to her, who only glared, Rhan noticed her sabers, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I and Lux have some catching up to do, so ladies, if you'll excuse us.

"So whats been happening with you" Lux sighed as he sat on the stairs "Well ever since my dad died, I haven't really been doing anything, but helping my mother". Rhan leaned on the railing opposite of him "I heard about him, I'm sorry for you loss".

"Rhan, what do you think of the girl, the non-human" Rhan shrugged "Well first jedi I ever met that's for sure, and she ante to bad to look at, either".

They luahged, "Hey speak of the devil" the two looked up to the entrance of estate, were Ahsoka was walking; she didn't try to notice them.

"So, Ahsoka, any good with a lightsaber", she scoffed at him "Why else would I have two!" Rhan looked at Lux and mouthed the words 'Feisty' with a smile "You've been off planet to long Rhan" Rhan laughed.

"Buddy I've been off more planets then I would like to remember, its worse with that Ventress, she's a freak" Ahsoka looked back "Well that's something we can agree on", Lux only shrugged him off "So you're a Jedi of the Republic".

She nodded "When I was young, I was told Jedi were good, but now all my friends are say the wars to be blamed on the Jedi".

"Does that include your friend" she motioned toward Rhan, who was silent "Rhan isn't a Jedi". "Oh and what is he?", Rhan answered that "Simple, really I'm just a normal, everyday, guy who can lift, push, choke anything, with my mind, so just a normal guy".

"Really, just a normal guy well" she turned around and left, Lux soon followed, Rhan only sighed as he left, he admitted that Ahsoka was hot, but she was a jedi, and that means no kissy kissy! Or something like that?

CIS DOCKS

"Well I guess this is goodbye" The 5 said their goodbyes, even Rhan was there, the ship caring the two Republican citizens soon flew away "So, did you get her number" Rhans arms were crossed "What!" Rhan just laughed at his friend "Hey, don't worry about me, you can have that one, I on the other hand, prefer the twi'leiks".

They started walking away and droid walked up to Rhan, "Count Dooku request your present", Rhan looked to the droid "I will contact my master, on my ship" "Roger, Roger".

The Bontari's and Rhan were soon back at the estate, Rhan left the transport, and headed to his ship, were he entered the cockpit, and turned on the holo-moniter to reveal, a life-sized Dooku, Rhan kneeled, "What is your will my master".

"Rise my friend, it is time for you to have your first misson" Rhan was hesitant "But master what of the peace movement".

Dooku nodded "Yes, I fear due to the Republics incompetence it will fail", Dooku had educated him in many ways, the republic, and how it was run by corporations. "What would you have me do".

"Dooku smiled, the Senator Bontari is the one who issued the movement, make sure nothing happens to her, or her son".

Rhan nodded, and bowed his head "It will be done", Rhan exited his ship, "I8-L6" a Astro-droid, came out from behind the ship, it had a round head, and was mostly green, with a red tent.

"Iate, were gonna be staying here for a while, make sure the ship is in good condition" the droid responded with a beebps and whistles, "How do you know what its saying" Lux was standing 5 feet away "I'll teach you sometime, anyway I got a mission".

Lux sighed "Guess you're leaving", Rhan shook his head "No, since your mom, has asked for peace, I will be you and her bodyguard"!

(A/N: I will be skiping, to the part after Dooku says, Mina Bontari was killed) AHSOKA'S POV

Anakin and his padwaan, walked out of the senate hall, "Dooku's says that we sent a force to attack them, but our spies confirm it was Dooku's thugs". Ahsoka had a grim look on her face "I have an idea who it was".

Anakin looked at her "When we were on Raxus, I met a boy who said he was Dooku's aprentice". "WHAT, and your telling me this now", Ahsoka held up her hands, "Relax Skyguy, I just thought he was annoying, but to hear of, Mina Bontari I wouldn't surprise me if it was him".

"We need to tell the council", the two Jedi soon flew to the Jedi temple, and were in the Council chamber, "A mystery this knew apprentice is, 3, there are now" Yoda scratched his chin, "This boy is our most likely subject, for the Bontari's death" Windu said, then Plo Koon spoke "Indeed, we must seek him out, and if possible, capture him"

DOOKU'S PALACE (A/N: What planet is this?)

Dooku waited at the landing bay, were the ship of Rhan Jerry, was landing Rhan exited the ship, were the Count was waiting, Dooku and Rhan were silent. Rhen Rhan dropped to his knee's "I-I-I failed, I failed you, I failed the Confedercy, and I failed Lux…" drops of water could be seen falling from hunder his hood.

Then a hand appeared on Rhans Shoulder, it was Dooku's "There will be time to moron your, friends death, later. Now we must take our vengence".

Rhan got in the position of kneeling, and bowed, in a low growl he said "What is your will my master", Dooku grinned, "Come".

Dooku and Rhan then stood on court of some kind, were they were surrounded by pillars, Dooku lifted his hands. And all the pillars lifted into the air, then they droped "Now you try" Rahn lifted his hands, and all of the pillars rose, "Now Crush them" Rhan was hesitant, he clenched his fists, trying to crush them.

"AGH" Rhan fell to his knees, breathing hevealy, "No try..again" Dookus shot force lighting at him, he raised his hands, and the pillars rose, "Concentrate, on the pain, your anger, your anger for me, for the republic for the jedi, channel it". CRACK, the pillars, soon started to crack, and fall apart.

Dooku smiled, then "YEARAAAAA" Lighting shot from, Rhans hands, and blasted the last pillars away. Dooku, stopped his attack, and Rhan fell to the ground, chuckling, Dooku smiled.

Dooku took out his saber, and headed over to him, "At last, the darkside is your ally" he started to move the blade from one shoulder to another. "Rise my apprentice, you are now Darth…JeKon".

"Darth Jekon", Rhan looked up his eyes, a smoldering orange and yellow. Rhank stood to face his master, they now stood as equals, well that's what Rhan thought.


	2. First Trophy

Ok thanks to Krauser, for your review, so let's recap, the peace agreement failed, Courscant looks like its screwed, Padmé, Bail Organa, and Onaconda Farr attempt to rally Senators to save the Republic. (Skipping that part) So let's get it ON!

While Ventress lead the Droid army's into battle, Count Dooku waited in his palace to for his Masters, message, he then went to his desk and pushed a button and the holographic figure of Darth Sidous. Appeared "Darth Tyranus", he said "My master" as Dooku kneeled.

"There is a disturbance in the force, your two apprentices, have grown powerful", Dooku raised his head, "Yes, they are quite important to me". "Too important" said the Dark Lord, "Master-" "SILENCE… I can since there powers growing stronger, I would hate to think you are training your own followers to destroy me".

Dooku put his hand on his chest "Never! My allegiance is to you and you alone", he bowed his head again, "Then you must eliminate one of them", "They are two of my mo-" "I said, eliminate one of them" Sidious's voice had turned to a growl.

Dooku groveled in front of his master "As you wish milord". The transmission ended, and Dooku thought for a moment, Ventress and Jerry had hated one another, since they met, always squabbling for his approval, like children. Ventress, had failed many times in the past, but Jerry was a special case, he had yet to discover the true power of the Darkside.

Dooku pressed another switch on his desk, and the doors soon opened, and Rhan Jerry now Darth Jekon, entered. He kneeled "What is your will my master".

"My assassin Ventress usefulness is at an end, make sure of it", Rhan knew that was code word for 'kill her'. "It will be done"!

Rhan's Ship soon flew out of hyperspace, were he was in the middle of a battle, he had no kneel for it the only things in his head was to kill Ventress. Then he saw her, her fan like ship was smoking and heading for the flag ship, were she was being pursued by a Jedi Star fighter.

"You will not take my prey jedi" Rhan, flew his ship in the direction of Ventress. Where she crashed, her ship, and was trying to contact her master. "Master, I need your help, quickly I'm surrounded".

A miniature holographic picture of Dooku spoke "you have already lost the battle, child I have ordered your reinforcements to return". "NO, I will destroy the jedi, I'll show you", Dooku was stern "you have failed me for the last time, and Darth Jekon will make sure of that".

As soon as the Count said that, Rhan's ship pulled in right behind Anakins, landing a few yards away from his ship.

Anakin rushed over to help Obi-wan, and Rhan soon exited his ship, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan" Obi-wan force his cockpit opened, and as soon as he was out, Rhan was walking toward Ventress ship.

The assassin was soon out grasping her stomach, "You're not looking to good Ventress", "She never does" commented Anakin, "My thanks Jedi", all of them turned to Jerry, who was standing there, his red saber out.

"Jerry" hissed Ventress, "Good to see you to, Ventress", Obi-wan looked to Anakin, "The one who murdered the Bontari's".

Rhan tightened his grip on his saber "My name is Darth Jekon, and do not stand in my way Jedi, I will end this witches' life, NOW" Rhan leaped at Ventress who took out her sabers, to block, they both started to run and jump clashing each other's sabers, Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other.

"Should we do something" said Anakin, "We need one of them alive" the two Jedi soon entered the fray, Obi-wan tackling Ventress, and Anakin engaging Rhan.

Rhan and Anakin clashed sabers "Give it up, kid" Rhan only growled and started beating his saber at Anakin's defense, Anakin parried his attacks "So you're the one who killed that separatist who tried to make peace with the Republic, typical sith".

Rhan growled at Anakin "Don't you dare talk about the Bontari's as if you knew them" Anakin took advantage of Rhan outburst and force kicked him back into the wall.

Anakin then ran over to help stop Ventress, were the two Jedi Masters, and disarmed her. Rhan soon came too, only to see a bomber heading right for them.

Rhan, knowing Ventress was in no state to fight, ran to his ship, "She's as good as dead" he said to himself, as he, flew his ship out of the hanger.

* * *

><p>(AN: Skiping)

Dooku sat in his chair, ready to tell his master, he got out his chair and kneeled, "Master I have done what you asked; now only, Darth Jekon remains". Sidious smirked, "Yes, the now the jedi will think only 2, and that will sufice"

"But, you will train another one, one less…independent" and with that Sidious left.

Rhan had his ship on auto-pilot as, he trained, he swung his saber, back and forth, making sure, his swordsman ship was perfect, again, again and again.

Rhan stopped and started to breathe heavily, "Skywalker, he is that Tano's master, hmph, I could imagine the look on her face if she learned I had killed her master". He chuckled to himself, as he headed to his quarters, were he picked up a holocron, with Lux and him on it.

"Lux…I'm sorry", he put the holocron down, "AGH, What-" Rhan was whisked away to Count Dooku's palace were he saw, the Count sleeping, and then he saw something fly and hit him in the neck. "A dart…" he said to himself, the Count shot out of bed, waving his saber around, "What sorcery is this", he looked around, Rhan looked to see, three figures, as if phantoms then 3 lightsabers, appeared, "MASTER"!

Rhan was back on his ship, he ran to the cockpit, "Iate, prepare to jump to hyperspace, my Master is in danger". They were soon on their way to the Count, when they did arrive, Rhan pushed aside the droid guards, running through the halls, trying to remember were his master's bed chamber was, There!

Rhan saw the doors, and ran over to them, they opened, he activated his saber "Master!" there wasn't anybody hear, even the bed was empty, He heard the sound of dueling in Dooku's office, he ran through the hallway, leading toward the Office, to see the 3 jedi, two stood on the Counts desk, the other, was holding his saber to his masters throat.

"MASTER" he leapt of the balcony and charged the jedi, dragin his saber, on the ground tearing the floor apart, Dooku took advantage of this, "YEARAAHHHH". Dooku shot lighting at the jedi all at once.

He then threw them out the window, and fell to his knee's "Master…" Rhan ran over to the count to help him. "Get away from me boy". The Count stood up, he then headed back to his room.

"The jedi, dare to attack you, in your sleep, those cowards, always striking, with no honor", Dooku looked over at his apprentice, his anger was rising, good, he thought, he would kneed that for the coming storm.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Rhan and the Count walked toward their private ship, "Master I beg, do not do this, I do not trust the night sisters", Dooku only kept walking "Patience Darth Jekon one must always be open to allies".

The two flew to the planet of Dathamer, were the night sisters waited for them, as the landed, Dooku left first, and Rhan, next. "Mother Talsian" greeted the main woman, "Count Dooku, and Darth Jekon," She waved a hand "Come Count, we have much to discuss".

"Darth Jekon, wait hear for me", Rhan was about to protest, but bowed his head. Soon it was just him, the ship, and about a dozen creepy warrior women.

Rhan only leaned against the ship, tossing his saber up and down. "We do not get many males, here" One of the Sisters, started to approach him, Rhan stopped tossing his saber, "Keep, your space, witch, or I will".

Another spoke "Do you know that the females on this planet are dominant" soon they started to surround him, "And we choose only the strongest of men to become our mates" said another, "And what of your men, what they do".

"Ha ha, they are simply, bugs beneath our boots" said another; "They are slaves" spat Rhan while he stopped leaning on the ship.

One of them took out its sword "In away", Rhan tightened his grip on his saber, "So witch one of you wants to take me out to dinner" Rhan activated his saber.

Dooku and Mother Talisan, exited the cave, to see about a dozen of the Night sisters, on the ground moaning, and in pain at the feet of Rhan. Mother Talisan glared at Dooku, "Count, control your apprentice".

Dooku only smiled, "Is it not your way to seek a worthy mate" Dooku started to head to his ship, "As you see my apprentice here is worthy". Dooku and Rhan entered the ship, and soon departed. When they arrived back at Dooku's palace.

Dooku stopped in front of the ship as the left, Rhan stood 5 feet away, "Fool!" Dooku shot around and lightning shot from his fingers, connecting to Rhan.

"AAAGGH-" 'NO' Rhan stopped screaming, he shut his eyes, he grined his teeth, he would not feel pain, he was Darth Jekon, a sith. Then he looked at his master and opened his eyes, he tried to stand up only to get to a crouch, then to fall back to his knees. The count was surprised, but continued to attack "You still have much to learn, about respect".

* * *

><p>COURSCANT<p>

Ahsoka and Barris were walking through the Jedi temple, catching up "So I say to the droids, who the heck is roger"!

Barris laughed, "I think that's what most people think when they meet droids", Ahsoka smiled "Yeah and-ahhh" Ahsoka grabbed her head with one hand, "Ahsoka are you all right"?

Ahsoka gave a weak smile, "I'm fine, just a little headache". Barris pu a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure". Ahsoka brushed Barris hand off, "I'm fine Barris, nothing to worry ab-AHH", she grabed her forehead, with both hands, and fell back words, she was on the ground.

"Ahsoka, AHSOKA WHATS WRONG" Barris was on her knees next to her, soon other jedi, came to investigate, "Is she ok" said a Jedi, then one picked her up "Let's get her to the medical bay".

Ahsoka woke up in the medical bay, were she was surrounded by friends; Anakin, Obi-wan, and Barris and Master Yoda were there. "Ahsoka, are you alright", said Obi-wan!

"Yes Master Obi-wan, I don't know what happened, one minute I was feeling fine the next, as If I was on fire", Yoda stepped forward, "Explain this, I can". All eyes turned to Master Yoda, "Embraced the Darkside this Rhan Jerry, has". Anakin nodded "When I fought, him he called himself Darth Jekon". Yoda gave 'mmm' of agreement, "Strong in the force is he, and a connection with you he has made, Ahsoka"!

Ahsoka gave a confused look "How is that possible Master, I only met him once", Yoda answered her "Strange the force can be, and how it works". "Ok this still doesn't answer how Ahsoka was in pain".

Yoda looked toward her "As well in pain he was, at the hands of Dooku, Defied him, he did", everybody looked at one another. "Find this Darth Jekon we must, much destruction I foresee!".

"Away from the academy, do you good, perhaps" Ahsoka looked toward Anakin, "Will my master come too"? Yoda shook his head, "Assigned to master Lumanari with Padwaan Barris, and Master Kashao, you shall be"

* * *

><p>DOOKU'S PALACE<p>

Dooku stood in his office where he looked out the window, "Enter" he said, and Rhan entered and kneeled, "Darth Jekon it is time for your first true mission". Rhan lifted his head "What is your will my master"?

Dooku turned around, "Jedi Master Kashao, is currently in the sulless sector, go ther and kill him". Rhan raised his head, and grined "At last, I will hunt my first Jedi, I will not fail you".

Rhan rose, and exited the room, were a holographic picture of a droid stood on Dooku's desk, "Sir, the Nightsisters will be arriving shortly".

Dooku, turned off the holograph. When Rhan was walking he lifted his arm to turn on his wrist communicator, "I-ate, prepare the ship, we're going hunting". Within the hour Rhan was in space, he entered hyperspace, and would be in the sulless sector within minutes. Rhan's ship was different then his previous one, it looked more like a smugglers ship

"Iate, let's go over the plan" the droid beeped, "We will arrive in the sulless sector, and make it look like the ship is drifting, you will cut off the oxygen, power, and any other things that make a ship tick." The droid made the nosies in agreement, "Good, after that, you will deactivate, I will keep a breathe mask on, so I can breathe, once the Republic, take the ship, I'll sneek off, and kill the jedi".

Iate, gave a few low beeps and whistles "Of course I've worked out the escaping" another beep, "Well who ask you"!

SULLES SECTOR, WERE AHSOKA AND BARRIS AND MASTER LUMANARI, WERE ARRIVING, AT MASTERS KASHAO'S SHIP.

The 3 jedi exited the Twilight, were Master Kashao, was waiting with clone troopers. He was a old man, with gray hair and a full beard, and tan Jedi robes, with Plo koons design. "Master Kashao, it has been to long" Lumanari was the first to speak, as she bowed "No need to be formal, Master Lumanari, but is good to see you again".

"Padwaan, Offee, Padwaan Tano" Kashao gave a nod of approval, the two girls said hello "Come let us go to bridge we can talk there".

The Jedi soon entered the bridge, were they were approached by a clone trooper, "Sir we've located a ship", "Separatists?" questioned, the clone shook his head "No sir, looks like a smuggler ship, we're bringing it in to see if there are any survivors".

Master Kashao sighed "Very well, Padwaans would you", Ahsoka gave shrug "We're on it", Barris bowed.

"I don't like this" said Barris, Ahsoka nodded "Isn't this sector supposed to be a hotspot", Barris nodded. The two padwaans exited the bridge, and descended down towards the hangars. Were a rundown smuggler ship was being pried open.

"GOT IT" said one of the clones as they opened the ramp. Were a fog, exited the ship, the clones trained there blasters, ready to shoot if anybody came out, there was no reply. "Alright you 3, see if anybody's still alive".

3 Clones entered the ship, The clones then returned 5 minutes later, "Nothing sir". Said one of the clones the Clone Officer, "What about escape pods" said Ahsoka, The clone turned to face the other "We checked those too, commander, all of them were jettisoned, all that's left was a busted droid".

"Bring the droid out, let's see if its memory is still intact" said Barris, "Yes sir!" said the clones as the went into the get the droid.

The clones returned caring a red and green Astor-droid "What's its pen-name?" the clones dropped it, and rolled it over. "Uh…it says I8-l6".

"What!" Ahsoka almost shouted, "Ahsoka what's wrong" said Barris, Ahsoka turned to one of the Clones, "Put the ship on high alert, now!".

The clone saluted he and left, but it was too late, Rhan was making his way through the vents of the ship, he turned left to look below him, to see clones rushing through the hall, "Not good" said Rhan to himself.

A red light started flashing, and sirens went off, soon all the vents started closing "Also not good", Rhan looked at the vent, he raised his leg to kick it out and jump into the hall.

Rhan looked at his surroundings "Were are you Jedi"? He heard footsteps coming, he got behind some cover, to hide, he looked out to see "Tano…?".

Ahsoka was running through the hall with another girl, and about a dozen clones, she stopped, and felt her head "Come out, Jerry".

Rhan came out slowly, the clones raised there blasters, at him, "Ahsoka, we meet again"! Ahsoka and Barris activated there sabers. "Is this the one Master Yoda was talking about"!

Ahsoka nodded "The same, the one who killed Mina Bontari", Rhan's saber shot to his hand "that's a LIE" he charged them, the two padwaans rushed him, he swung his saber at them, colliding with Barris's and force pushing Ahsoka away!

The clones opened fire, only to be answered by a wave of force lightning! Ahsoka leapt from where she crouched, the 3 were soon caught in a duel neither seemed to be winning, until "Face Me Assassin",

Master Kashao, stood at the end of the Hallway, his blue saber drawn, with Master Lumnari. "Surrender, Assassin, you are outnumbered" ordered Lumanari. Rhan stood there both his hands on his saber, he looked behind him the infront of him.

"No" he growled, he charged the 2 jedi masters, Master Kashao, lifted his hands to shoot a push at him, Rhan dodged and connected sabers with the man.

'He's my target, I have to get him away from the others' is what Rhan thought, leapt back, into another corridor, were Kashao followed, "Perfect" Rhan whispered, as he waved his hands at the door controls sealing them off from the others.

Kashao looked back at the door, and then back at Rhan, he held up his saber in a defensive stance, Rhan leapt at him and there sabers sparked. Another blow there, deflected, parried, slash, cut, swing. These moves were repeated over and over again until finally.

The gripped sabers, there face's inches from each other, "Your good kid I'll give you that" said Kashao, Rhan only growled "You may be a Jedi Master, but I will kill you all"!

Rhan parried him, and locked sabers again "Dook may have turned you, but we jedi can since your-erah- destiny", Rhan pushed harder on his saber "You we're never meant-agh-to be Dooku's slave". Rhan kicked him in the gut sending him back a few feat "Nothing will make be betray my master, the man who's been like a father to me"!

"*cough* HA! Dooku your father, that's a *cough* laugh, no matter how hard you try to hide it, your father will always be Lhan Jerry…".

Rhan froze were he stood, nobody had mentioned his dads name in years "H-how do you know that name!" Kashoa picked himself up a bit "He was a jedi, and a bloody good one at that"!

Kashao started to move forward, Rhan held up his saber, for the first time in his life he was afraid "Left the republic with your mother COUGH" he was 5 feet away now, "We sensed of your birth, and came looking for you"! 2 feet now, Rhan started to lower his saber, "Your father refused to give you up". A green blade was starting to cut through the door

Rhan's mouth was opened, he was so confused, "You may have the spirt of a sith…but you will always have the heart of a Jedi" "SHUDDAP" Rhan swung his saber at the old jedi Master, "-URK" Rhan shut his eyes, he was so angry; he had such rage, "What is happening to me" Rhan growled at himself.

Ahsoka was almost threw the door. The 3 jedi and about a dozen clones were waiting outside the door, just a few more seconds THERE, they were in, Barris, Ahsoka, and Lumanari rushed in, saber drawn. "No…" said Master Lumnaria as she saw the fallen Jedi Master, they heard a few coughs, master kashao was alive "Master"! The three jedi kneeled down next to him, he coughed some more, "Get a medic in here" ordered Lumnaria "No…" Master Kashao graped Master Lumnaria's arm.

"No, I've lived long…enough"COUGH, he sighed "First time I've felt *Cough* alive in years", he closed his eyes, and slowly started to disappear, "COMMANDER" shouted one of the clones, all of the soilders were shocked, "Its fine…he has become one with the force". Master Lumanari got up and started to walk away!

"One with the force?" questioned one of the clones, Ahsoka sighed "It's a way for jedi…to die but also live" answered Barris. Ahsoka looked around for Master Kashao's lightsaber, it was no were to be found.

FINALLY DONE


	3. Betryal

**Sorry the last one took me so long, just needed a good way to end the second part**

Rhan sat in his chair, hunched over, rethinking the battle in his head, what Kashao said, he tightened his grip, on the Jedi's saber, he put his hand on his face, and sighed "I-ate how long till we return to my master"?

The droid gave some beeps, in reply "Good, I have a lot to ask", within the hour Rhan was landing on the planet's surface, he sensed something "Looks like the new guys here"! I-ate gave a whistle, "You're telling me". Rhan got up from his chair, and exited the ship. He made his way to Dooku's office.

Rhan heard the sounds of sabers clashing, he sensed it was nothing more than a sparring, but there was something else "Master I have returned", Rhan entered the room, seeing his master, duel a Night brother, and a big one at that. Dooku lifted his hand, and the nightbrother, put away his saber.

"I see you were victorious" said Dooku, eyeing Kashao's saber, Rhan kneeled "Yes, the Jedi is dead". Dooku grinned, "Savage, leave us" he told the night brother. "Yes, my lord" he said slowly. Savage, began to walk out, he glared at Rhan as he walked.

"I sensed that, you are confused, what troubles you my apprentice" said Dooku, Rhan lifted his head and stood up "The Jedi, said he knew my father, he said he was a… jedi"!

Dooku nodded "Indeed, your father was once a jedi" Rhan questioned his master again "Then what does that make me"! Dooku turned around to look out the window "Your father, had decided to leave the order, like I. But when the jedi learned of your birth they came after him and you".

Rhan tensed up "What are you saying, master!" Dooku grinned, he could feel his anger "They killed him in cold blood". Rhan's fists clenched, he heard his knuckles pop. "The jedi…murdered my father….".

Dooku gave a fake sigh, "I am afraid its true" he lied, "Lucky you survived so long, or perhaps it was the will of the force". Rhan looked at his masters back, "If was the force, then I will kill every last jedi" he growled.

Dooku was still giving his evil grin, "Yes, the more followers we gain, the greater our power becomes". Dooku turned around "Go to the planet Nedilo, you will join General Grievous as he prepares to invade, many jedi need killing".

Rhan nodded his anger seething, and began to leave "Do what must be done Darth Jekon, do not pause, and wipe them out". Rhan's voice was a low growl "Yes my master"!

* * *

><p>BACK ABOARD MASTER KASHAO'S FLEET<p>

Master Lumnarai was finishing, her report to the Counsel of Master's Kashao assassination, a small image of Yoda was the first to speak "Grave this matter has become" the holographic image of Plo Koon knodded "Indeed, to kill a Jedi Master of Kashaos level, it shows how dangerous the Darth Jekon is". The jedi all nodded "Master Lumnaria, this councels has decided that you will take command of master Kashao's fleet, and join Master Fisto, on Nedilo"!

Master Lumnarai, Barris and Ahsoka nodded, and the transmission was ended, Lumnaria gave the order to the clones, to held to Nedilo, Ahsoka and Barris left to walk the ship, "Um Ahsoka, sense you have like a connection with Darth Jekon, could you may be read his mind".

Ahsoka sighed "I wish, I gave it a try a few minutes ago" the two girls continued through the ship, entering hyperspace to Nedilo.

* * *

><p>NEDILO<p>

Rhan entered Grevious ship, and exited the ramp, then entering the bridge. "At last, the great Darth Jekon graces us COUGH with his presence" the General said mockingly "Save the, insults Grevious" Rhan spat at him, when do we arrive at Nedilo.

"Soon COUGH, soon", then a droid said "We're arriving at the Planet Nedilo, Genral" The speratist fleet soon exited hyperspace, to encounter and republic blockade, "All ships prepare to fire", ordered grevious, soon the frigates were firing, and starfighters were out, in space.

"No offense Gerv's but we're out numbered" Rhan was right they were outnumbered 2 to 1, "Indeed, that is where you come in". Rhan gave the droid general a confused look "Board one of the command ships, and destroy it from the inside, and" Rhan grinned "Will panic," Rhan finished

Grevious gave nod, "take on of the boarding pods", Rhan soon left the bridge, and made his way to one of the pods, were it was filled with battle droids. "BOOM" Rhan could feel the pod flying through space, his shook, and rocked, as it was bombarded by blaster fire, but due to his hard, shell, it could stand it.

"Prepare to board" one of the droids say, then the pod gave a lurch, it hit the ship, and soon the bottom opened, and the droids began to drop out, Rhan then leapt out, to see the droids, engaging some Clones. Rhan took advantage of the clones distraction, and went around them into the halls.

"Now If I was a ship, were would be the best place to destroy me?" Rhan started thinking about ideas, "Shields no, bridge no,…Life Support, yes!". Rhan headed toward to were wherever the life support system was.

"What life does that support exactly?" Rhan said as he turned a corner, to see Barris Offee and Tano, who spotted him instantly "You" said Offee, "Him" growled Ahsoka "Me" Rhan said sheepishly. They activated there sabers.

"You'll pay for what you did" growled Offee, Rhan held his saber shein style like Ahsoka, "Sorry fresh out of credits" they charged, engaging each other. Rhan and the two padwaans, began to duel threw the ship. Cutting up boxes, walls, etc.

Ahsoka brought down both her sabers, making Rhan bloc, leaving him open to Barris, "Blast" Rhan coughed under his breath. Barris was about to strike when, he saber was bloced by another, a sapphire one.

"Thank you master Kashao" Rhan said, as he held the fallen Jedi's former saber. Blocking both the jedi. He leapt back feet, griping both his sabers tightly. Ahsoka and Barris rook defensive stances, as Rhan put his sabers on his belt.

Then Rhan's hands shot up lighting shooting at the girls, Barris was caught off guard and was sent flying into a wall. Ahsoka lundged at him, only to have Rhan block with both sabers.

"I will stop you" Ahsoka growled, Rhan grinned "Eh, I can live with that" Rhan and her locked sabers, then realesed, slashing, blocking and paring each other.

* * *

><p>BACK ABOARD GREVIOUS'S SHIP<p>

"General our ships can't take much more of this" said one of the droids, in a worried tone "Cough, cough, fire all missiles, and I mean all of them" the Droid nodded "Roger Roger, this won't end well".

Master Fitso's Bridge

"Sir" one of the clones looked at the jedi general "We've dected multiple missiles", Master Fitso looked at the clone "We've detected nuclear war heads". "What!" said the Jedi in a worried tone "All ships, shoot those missile's down" the ships started opening fire at the missiles but it wasn't enough, some of them got threw, heading toward the planet below, "No" whispered Master Fitso as the headed toward the planet.

The missiles were descending toward the planet rapidly, "All ships, move away from Nedilo" the ships started howling with alarms, as they began to try and escape, then the planet was covered in nuclear explosions. "GHYAAA" shouted Fisto, as he collapsed to the ground.

"General" said a clone as he helped the Jedi up, who started to breath hevealy, grapping his head, the same affect was felt by All jedi, in that area, Master Lumnarai also collapsed on her ship. And even Ahsoka, "Aghhh, what going on" she said as she leap away from Rhan as she grabbed her throbbing head.

"What the kriff, AGGHHHH" Rhan threw back his head feeling the massive death on Nedilo, "Gervious…" Rhan growled under his breath. "What have you done". Rhan started to run back to the she hangar, he had to get out of here. "Can't…fight like…this" Rhan said as he struggled to one of the republic ships.

He pressed a button on his com-link "Grevious, what…have you done" Rhan growled, The Droid Generals cackling voice could be herd over the com, "Assured us victory, Jekon".

BACK ABOARD GREVIOUS SHIP, AGAIN

"Jekon I ordered you to destroy the ship" barked grevious as Rhan exited the ship, "I…answer to My master, and ….My master alone". Rhan struggled to get back to his ship, were he would rest. Then leave to return to his master.

* * *

><p>COUCSCANT<p>

The two Jedi Masters and two padwaans, finishing giving there report to the Council, For a few minutes most of them were silent, "Today, a planet has died" said Yoda as his eyes dropped to the floor. "The senate is decided the matter, of what will happen". Said Master Windu, the were about to leave when master Plo Koon said "Ahsoka, you said that Darth Jekon also felt the death of Nedilo".

Ahsoka turned around and nodded "Yes Master", Plo Koon put his finger to his mask, and hmm to himself. "Something you have to say, Master Koon"! Said Yoda giving him the floor. "Yes, this boy felt the death of a world, but he is sith, Is it not that Sith feed off death and suffering".

Many of the Master nodded "True this is, Master Koon, but embraced the Darkside this boy has". Barris then commented "Is it possiable that this Rhan Jerry is related to Lhan Jerry". The room then grew suddenly quite.

"Masters…." Said Ahsoka in a hushed tone, Windu was the first to answer "It is true, he is the son of a jedi". Ahsoka and Barris were shocked, "When Jerry left the order, and had a son, we had to interven".

Barris and Ahsoka were quite "When we came for him, Lhan Jerry, refused to let him go", said Lumnarai, "then shouldn't you have let him go" said. The masters were quite again. "You didn't did you" said Ahsoka in a hushed tone.

"Master you killed his father" Yoda shook his head, "A accident in the battle there was, onto his blade he fell". Ahsoka and Barris were giving each other worried glances. "Son of a jedi, yet he serves Dooku".

* * *

><p>IN HYPERSPACE<p>

Rhan was meditating trying to calm his mind, the death of a world, was like nothing he had ever felt before. "Wha-" Rhan was sent into another vision, to Dooku's flag ship, there was somebody, sneaking around, "What…" said Rhan, "VENTRESS". He then saw, Dooku, fighting both the Nighbrother and Ventress.

"No…" Rhan gave a low growl, he got up from his spot where he entered the cockpit, he had to warn his master. The ship soon came out of hyperspace, decending toward the planet"I-ate, don't head for the hangar", the droid nodded, and Rhan headed the escape hatch at the top of his ship, the were nearing Dooku's Palace, "When I give the signal, you stop dead" the Droid gave more beeps and whistles.

The ship was heading toward Dooku chameber, he put on his breath mask so he could breathe, and put on his space suit, withc was just his regular robe, but had long Black sleeves, "Looks like I'm gonna be the one to break it this time…..STOP" Rhan was sent flying toward the window, he sensed the presence of Ventress in the office, almost there *CRASH*.

Rhan smashed through the window, his sabers drawn Ally eyes turned to Rhan as he stood up "MASTER" he charged Ventress and they collided sabers, soon the four sith warriors were in a two on two duel. Neither one faltering, then Dooku's saber flew from his hand.

Rhan attacked Ventress as she tried to kill Dooku, then Savage charged him, Dooku hit him with lighting. Then Rhan, and Dooku had there sabers locked with Ventress, as she kept telling Savage to get up.

But dooku continued to hit him with lighting. This was repeated over and over, Rhan kept looking back at Ventress then savage, he was confused, part of him was saying Savage deserved it but then the other one was saying…this isn't right.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Rhan leapt in front of Dooku's wave of lighting, blocking it with his sabers, "You now betray me, boy", Rhan deactivated sabers, "I-I…URK" Savage roared as he lifted his hands choking all 3 of the sith.

He threw them to the wall, Rhan was dazzed as the 3 sith continued to fight, Dooku and Ventress escaped as Savage was about to cut his way through, rhan leapt at him both sabers drawn.

"YEA-UOK" Rhan stopped face to face with Savage, he looked down, at his stomach, Savages saber, threw his gut. Rhan looked up at Savage, who said "You are stupid".

Rhan heard the doors open behind him, as he leand back, he fell to his knees, grasping his gut, he heard the sounds of voices, Jedi, Savage walked past him, and charged, Rhan then fell to the ground, "So cold" Rhan said weakly, he was alone, and died.

* * *

><p>But the force had other plans, "HHHHHUUUUUU" Rhan took in a breath of air, as he was straped to a medical table, he looked around at his surroundings, all he was looking through what looked like a "T" he felt multiple, things on him and in him, he tried to free him from the restraints, he then saw Dooku.<p>

"Master, help me" Dooku was stern "You are a fool Jerry to betray me". Rhan shook his head, he was wearing some sort of 'Sith stalker armor' the armor was like his previous robes, it had claws, and rib-like armor. He had black pants, with multiple belts, and a lower tunic, he had small metal shoulder pads, latched on his skin, with wires sticking out his back, into his arms, and head, His helmet and shoulders were covered in a torn cloth, that wrapped around to make a hood. "No, no master I would never", Dooku's eyebrows began to nit "then why did you protect Savage".

"Master whats going on"? Dooku cracked his fist, "You have been in a… hibernation for 3 days", I salvage what was left of you, now, answer me"

"I don't know, Master please forgive me, I am your ally", Dooku chuckled and began to walk away, "You will learn, boy" Rhan continued to struggle against his restraints, He wouldn't die like this, he wouldn't be Dooku's slave, all his emotions, were being channeled. Lust, rage, jealousy, pain, betrayl.

"NOOOO!" Rhans restraints were being torn off with his anger, he Glared at dooku, He saw his two sabers on the table next to him and called them to him, "RAAAGGHHHH" Rhan charged him, clashing his sabers, with every movement, his armor made him hurt.

"What have you done to me?" Rhan said in a disgusting voice, "I gave you everything, power, a purpose", then clashing in the halls of the ship, "And you repay my gratitude with…defiance".

Rhan continued to swing his sabers at him, he was blinded by rage, were the battle was soon taken to the bridge were they were in hyperspace, were the droids all saw. "Keeping working, this will be over shortly" ordered Dooku, "RRAAAGGGGGHHH".

"You were Like a son to me, boy", Rhan was knocked back against the glass "I HAVE NO FATHER" he roared back at him, "Then suffer in the eternity of hyperspace" Dooku pushed his hand forward, sending him flying out the window "DOOOOOKUUUU". Into hyperspace, or death.


	4. A choice

**I regret to inform you that I Blitzkrieger have just done battle with my evil Twin brother who shall remain nameless. But that shouldn't interfere with Darth Jekons story now should it, LES GETIT ON, OWOOO!**

Rhan groaned as woke up, his whole body ached, he felt like he just slept on dirt, "You did sleep on dirt" said a woman voice, "Yeah, well it stu-What the?". Rhan was staring at a tall woman, she had green hair, a white dress, oh and did I mention she was glowing.

Rhan was sitting in a lush jungle, "This place…were am I" Rhan said under his helmet, he noticed his voice was a bit deeper, The woman was walking away, leaving Rhan alone "Hey…wait up". Rhan tried to stand only to fall again, he was so weak. He got up again this time successful. He sensed that she wasn't hostile.

"Tell me boy, why are you here"? Questioned the woman, "I don't know…", She nodded, but kept walking "the force has brought you to us", she said, "Who's us"?

"What is your destiny"? Another question as they walked "I…don't know" his head started to throb, "What is your purpose" she questioned "I thought I knew….but now I'm just confused".

They passed a waterfall, "The one is here" she said as she stopped, Rhan looked around for somebody, but no one was there. She was quite as if thinking, for about a minute then they walked into a clearing, were Rhan saw a ship, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi and "Tano…" Rhan said in a hushed voice.

The started walking, "Are you the one" she said, Skywalker moved his head, as she spoke, he then turned to face them, "Hello there" said Kenobi as he put his finger to his beard, Ahsoka saw them two. "Who are you two?" Skywalker questioned as he put both hands on his hips

"I am Daughter" as she greeted them, She then motioned toward Rhan "And this is one who's path has been lost"!

Rhan didn't wave, he was just silent, 'They don't recognize me' Rhan thought, he clenched his fists, at what Dooku made him, "Well does he have a name" asked Kenobi, She turned to me, to Rhan, "No one… no one, but a monster". The 3 jedi looked at one another.

"Are you the one?" Daughter asked again, "The one what" echoed Skywalker, "I will take you to him" Ahsoka lifted her hand "Him who"? "Did you bring us here" Kenobi said as he stepped forward. "Only he can help you, there is little time, come with me, we must find shelter before nighttime". Daughter turned around and started walking.

Rhan stood there, looking at the woman, "And we thought the planet was strange, look at these two" Rhan heard Skywalker say. Rhan growled at him "Watch it…Skywalker" as he then followed Daughter.

The group was then walking on a cliff, Rhan was infront of the Jedi, but behind Daughter, "have you noticed how the seasons change, according to the time of day" Said Kenobi, Skywalker then said "Yeah" "And there are no animals".

"Can you sense it" Said Kenobi, "Yes, the force is very strong here", Rhan hadn't noticed it first, but it was very strong, Kenobi pushed past a branch "In a section like I've never felt before…be wary, and of how this one knows our names".

Rhan knew they were talking about him "Excuse me, were exactly are you taking us" Said Skywalker as they turned a corner "To the father of course" she said.

"Of course" said Ahsoka with a sarcastic tone, Rhan snickered at her comment "And what exactly are you two".

She looked back at him "We are the ones who guard the power, we are the beginning, middle, end". Kenobi spoke again "But he is not like you". Rhan looked back under his hood and helmet, "I'm not sure what I am" anymore.

"Glad they cleared that up for us" said Anakin with a smile, the leaves started to turn read, Rhan noticed it and sensed something. Then there was a rockslide, "Hey Look out" Skywalker and Rhan said, as Anakin pushed, Daughter out of the way, Rhan pushed Ahsoka and Obi-wan back.

Obi-wan was pushed back, to the ledge, but Ahsoka fell off, only to grab a vine, Rhan leapt at the ledge and grabbed her arm, his claws scratching her, He yanked her up, "Uh, Thanks" she said.

"Don't mention…it" why did he feels so week, Obi-wan tried to contact Anakin, "Anakin are you there, are you alright".

The com-link sounded "yeah, but our guide just RAN OFF, go back to the ship, try sending another distress signal. I'll follow her and see if there's a way to get off this rock". "And if this is a trap" said Obi-wan. "Then I'm not going to wait around and find out", said Anakin in a cocky tone.

"Smart plan" said Rhan. "Anakin stop" ordered Obi-wan, but the com was soon filled with static

They 3 went back to the clearing, only to find an empty field "The ships gone" said a shocked Ahsoka, "Good to know the Obvious" commented Rhan.

"You didn't do what you were asked" said a dark ammonias voice, The 3 spun around, Ahsoka with her green saber out, "Let me guess, Brother" Rhan growled in his deep voice, he reached for his sabers, only to find none. "My sister told you to wait".

"Did she now, well we were unfortunately separated, we'd like our ship back", The Brother stepped forward "NOT, yet is it true that he is the Chosen one".

The Jedi activated there sabers, "How do you know of such things", "What is about to happen will happen, weather you like it or not". He waved his hands, deceived the sabers by force.

"You are sith" said Obi-wan as he pointed to him, it started to rain, Brother corssed his arms, "Sith yes, and No". Rhan took his chance and tried to punch him, only to have the Brother grab his throat, and lift him.

"And so are you" he threw him to the ground, Rhan gasping for air. "The storms are quite lethal if you wanna live I suggest you find a place to rest".

He then ran off, and jumped into the air taking the form of a giant winged monster. Rhan stood up as Ahsoka said "What in the Universe was that". "I don't know, and I sure as stars don't like him" said Rhan.

A bolth of lighting shot down, near them "Quick, there's a cave over there" the Jedi pointed to a cave, and they took off Running toward it, about 2 minuted in Rhan's legs gave out under him, "GAH".

Rhan was getting up, when Ahsoka grabbed his arms and helped him up, they then ran into the cave.

As soon as they were in they started to build a fire, to keep warm. Rhan brought some sticks over to the pile "So, you were brought here too?" said Ahsoka, Rhan nodded "Yes, after I became" he threw the sticks on the pile "This"! He pointed to his mask.

"I take it you didn't always look like that" Rhan nodded "Mind if I ask how" Rhan turned to her, as the sat down, "I betrayed my, master…" Rhan said.

"Were you a slave" asked Ahsoka, Rhan didn't move "No… but yes, I was basically his…slave". Rhan continued "I woke up, in this suit…as a monster, and after I escaped, and arrived here, I felt as if".

Rhan fell silent, Ahsoka leaned in "As if what?", He looked at her threw his helmet "As if broken". Their faces were close together, "Alright you two, we should get some rest", Obi-wan said as they all decided to go asleep.

(A/N: VISION TIME, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS)

Rhan was soon asleep, across from the 2 jedi, curled up in a ball. "So boy, you survived" said a voice, Rhan sat up and looked around, he then saw a glowing figure of "Master". Dooku was standing in the flames, "you still betray me Jekon". Rhan stood up and shook his head "No, Master never". Dooku took out his saber "Then why do you not strike, they are our enemy's" he pointed to Obi-wan and Ahsoka, "I-", "No". Dooku and Rhan looked over to see a glowing figure of Master Kashao. "Stay out of this dead man" barked dooku.

"Rhan listen to me, you still have a chance", said the pleading Jedi Master "No you belong to me", said Dooku "You still have a chance to turn away from the Darkside", rhan held up hi hands and made a fist "The darkside is all I have left". Dooku then spoke "Yes, your destiny is to serve me, leave this planet and return to my side". Kashao only shook his head "But what of Padwaan Tano, you saved her life, this means not all of you belongs to the Darkside", He looked at the dead Jedi. "Spirt of a stih but heart of a Jedi".

Master Kashao nodded, "Perhaps this is a conversation best held, between…father and son" Rhan saw as the two old mem vanish and a knew one took there place, he wore regular Jedi robes, The top robe was brown, and the under robe was tan, his hair was long and in an not and he had beard.

The man sighed as he saw Rhan "There is so much I wish to say, and yet I don't know how, all I can say is…I am truly sorry son". Rhan ran toward the flames as the vision disappeared, "No, FATHER".

Rhan shot up from where he was lying, "I had a vision" Rhan heard from Ahsoka, were Obi-wan stood over her; they then looked at him "You took the words right out of my mouth".

"You too" said Obi-wan, Rhan got up "I think Anakin's in trouble" said Ahsoka, they then left the cave and started to walk through the barren once fertile land. Soon night turned into day, and the life returned to the plants. "This is to weird, even for Jedi" Rhan said.

They all nodded "It seems like the planets renewing its self", Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan "I'm worried about master Skywalker".

Rhan put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, if how you talk about it, he should be fine", Obi-wan nodded "Anakin's not one to be deceived". The 3 started walking again, Rhan heard something, he stopped, and took a glance behind him. "DUCK", Rhan jumped to the ground, but the others weren't fast enough.

The two Jedi, were being flown away in the claws of monsters, they were flying to what looked like a monastery. "I choose them" said Rhan he took off.

* * *

><p>AT THE MONASTERY<p>

Rhan was running up the steps as fast as he could, thanks to the force he was running faster, after that vision he felt stronger. He then heard voices, ones was Anakins, the other an old man. He followed the voices, He saw the old man, he was tall.

Rhan leapt in the hair and was ready to bring his leg down on him only to have the man spin around at lightning speed and lift him in the air, freezing him in mid-air "Stop, boy".

Rhan was suspended in the air, he looked down at the 3 Jedi, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were both still trapped, and Anakin was standing in the middle.

(A/N: Ok, SKIPING, WHAT SUE ME)

The brother and Sister were subdued, on their knees, Rhan rushed over to the 3 jedi, as the Father approached, he told them to leave them and they did. As the 2 jedi, and Brother and Sister, and Rhan left they were standing entering the main hall.

"Tell me boy, what do you sense" The brother gave a evil smile, Rhan stopped where he was walking not very trusting of either of them, "Leave it brother" said the Sister.

The brother only chuckled "Ah, but dear sister I sense much potential in him" Rhan clenched his fist, when a sith says potential it usually means, "You mean anger" said Rhan in a growl.

"Something you would know about brother" said the sister, "But yes he does have gifts" Rhan looked back at the jedi, who were giving both the siblings glares.

"Do not squabble my children" the Father and Anakin were walking toward them, "Master" said Ahsoka, as the saw him, "C'mon snips were leaving". The 3 jedi soon began to walk away, Rhan then followed, "Wait boy".

Rhan turned to the father, "What old man"? "Do not try to hide your emotions boy, you and I both know that there is little for you in the galaxy".

The Jedi stopped a few feet away, on Rhans left there were the Father, and siblings, and on his right the 3 Jedi. "But there is still something, I must do".

"You cannot achieve peace threw vengeance" the Brother smiled at that, "What's he talking about" said Anakin, "I offer you this, stay here, and try to calm the growing storm inside you".

Rhan looked to the father, then to the jedi, more importantly Ahsoka. "Will…will I ever be able to leave this place". The force is never certain, but "I-I…I will stay". And with that, the jedi headed toward there ship to leave, Anakin and Obi-wan, entered first, Ahsoka looked back at the Monastery, to see Rhan standing on the Stairs, looking back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short, I wanted to go in with the episodes<strong>


	5. Mortis's saber

**Ok, I'm thinking of making this one longer, but we will see….and now LETS, well you know**

Rhan saw the ship flying away; he stood on the staircase, of the monastery, wondering if this was the right choice, "You have feelings for, the youngling don't you".

Rhan turned around to see the sister, "Uh, no of course not" Rhan said turning away, She spoke again "Attachments are forbidden" she said.

Rhan looked at her and then started walking up the stairs, "Uh you have a brother and a father, isn't that make you sorta a hypocrite". She nodded, as she followed "True, but you are not like us".

Rhan rolled his eyes, "Oh so you're better than me", she was silent, and Rhan looked around to see her flying away in her beast form. "Wonder if they can teach me that"?

Rhan then entered the monastery to see the Father meditating, Rhan decided to lean on one of the pillars, "Boy what are you doing"? Questioned the father.

Rhan looked at him "Nothing I guess", the father opened his eyes, "Nothing? Why not join me in meditating". Rhan looked at him, "Uh ok"!

Rhan walked over to the father and sat in front of him, "I don't really do this much" he closed his eyes, "Be calm, let the force her flow through you". Rhan breathed deeply, and let the force take him. Hours soon passed then Rhan like many of his other visions was transported somewhere else.

He was standing in the air, it was night, then a ship took shape around him, after that figures, he saw Ahsoka, looking out the window, then Anakin waking up, saying he had a bad dream.

He heard Ahsoka scream, he shot around to see the son, grasping Ahsoka, the floor opened beneath them, and he dropped Ahsoka out of it.

"AHSOKAAAAA" Rhan roared, as he was back in the monastery, standing, The father was still sitting, looking at him, "You had a vision". Rhan nodded "Your son…has taken Ahsoka" Rhan growled at the old man.

"I feared he would" Rhan tensed up "And you didn't stop him"! The father stood to his full height, "I cannot control what he does, anymore". Rhan started to walk away. "I'm going after her".

The father started to follow, "But do you do not now were my son is". Rhan kept walking "I use the force". The neared the entrance "And then what, do you expect my son to hand your friend over". Rhan stopped and clenched his fist.

"This place is full of the force, and your son is sith, well so am I" Rhan kept walking, the father then stood in front of him "You cannot defeat him".

Rhan only shrugged "Won't know until I try" he walked around him, the Father sighed, "Then at least take this" Rhan looked at him, and the Fathers hand was extended, a blue light appeared, and started to rise, it left behind a dark cylinder, with blue trim, it had what looked like "A lightsaber…".

Rhan took the saber from the fathers hand and activated it, instead of a white blade, it was black, and had a white glow around it. He swung it around feeling the tempo of the blade.

The father looked behind him. "Quick hide, my children are coming" Rhan was about to protest, but he knew that he could get information by listening.

"You are growing stronger my son" the father lifted his hand as the son turned around and looked toward the ceiling. "Am I father"? The father looked at him, "Vanity however is getting the better of you"!

"How so"? The others stood up, "You have done what is forbidden" he waved the Daughter off, and she sat as the two men walked. "You have chosen the Darkside, you allowed to feed your anger and desire for power". Rhan tightend his grip on his knew saber, as he hid in the shadows.

"Only by bringing the chosen one here, I have realized my potential, you have only yourself to blame" the continued to walk, "Do not do this my son, do not become which you are not, be stong, or I will be forced to contain you". The son looked at his father, he then stopped, "Well maybe I am tired of WAITING" the son shot red lighting at the father.

"NOOOOOO" Rhan leapt from the shadows, his saber in hand, "I HATE YOU" said the son as Rhan brought down his saber only to have the son grab it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AHSOKA" Rhan roared, the son swung Rhans saber and him with it down next to the father. At the feet of Obi-wan.

Rhan the daughter and Obi-wan took the father to his chamber s to rest, were the discussed what to do next. "I cannot interfere with the ways of the force, my father forbids it". Rhan got up, as she did "You may be forbidden, but I'm going after Ahsoka".

He started to leave and Obi-wan got up, "Boy wait" then Obi-wan turned to the daughter, "Your brother will flee this place and wreak havoc on the galaxy".

"Not if I can help it" Rhan growled holding the saber. "You two follow me" said the sister, Rhan and Obi-wan were taken deep, into a cave to a strange alter. "The one who wields the blade will control my brother".

Rhan looked at her "What kind of blade" he asked, "The one of the blades my father wielded". Obi-wan then spoke "A lightsaber"? She nodded, "Uh you mean like this" Rhan held up the blade the father had given him.

The daughter was shocked, "Yes, but this is not the one here, how did you get this". Rhan answered her "He gave it to me, said I needed to beat your brother".

She nodded, Obi-wan made his way to the alter and retrieved a dagger, he looked at Rhan "Here, since the father gave you the saber, you should have this one too". Rhan took hit, and slung it over his back, were a strap was.

"Ahsoka he's done something to you, snap out of it" Anakin pointed his finger at her, "This isn't you Ahsoka". She threw her hands on her head, "Isn't it master, I feel more like myself then I ever have" she threw her arms out wide.

"He asked me to give you a message, he said if you don't join him he will kill me" she said with a evil smile as she laughed. "I won't let him" said Anakin.

"Then you will be forced to kill me" she said as she leapt at her master, with her green saber. And the began to duel, While the 3 confronted the brother.

* * *

><p>(SKIPING THE EVIL MONOLONGING)<p>

Obi-wan left to aid Anakin, leaving the sister and the brother

"I see the boy wields father's weapons" Rhan took out the dagger, and the saber, "You will release Ahsoka, NOW" the brother chuckled, "Boy attachments are forbidded", another stupid lecture Rhan thought, He activated the saber "I don't care" his body began to flow with the force, as purple lighting surrounded him.

"So you can tap into their power" said the brother, "Hey sister, or what every your called, leave your brother to me, you go and stop the others". Rhans anger growing, "Such rage, fury, and passion" smirked the brother as he turned to face them.

Rhan lunged at him, swinging at him, the son only blocked with his wrist guards, "RAGGHHH" he launched a wave of force at the brother leaving a huge boom, and sending the brother out the window. Rhan leapt out after him, seeing Ahsoka fighting the two Jedi.

The brother got up, "It seems I've underestimated you boy" Rhan crashed into the ground, leaving a crater made by the force.

Rhan lifted his head, you could see threw the visor in his helmet to smoldering purple eyes "RRRAGGGGHHHHH" Rhan held up his two weapons blocking the brothers read lighting, "GIVE THOSE TO ME" the son roared.

Rhan broke the lighting with a force repulse, "THEN TAKE THEM" Rhan leapt in the air to bring the two blades down on him. The brother lauched more lighting at Rhan, sending his weapons flying, Rhan landed on the ground.

He charged up his force and released his own lighting, at the brothers were the two red and purple lighting meet. Anakin and Obi-wan noticed this while fighting Ahsoka.

"He's on our side right" asked Anakin to Obi-wan, "I certainly hope so", "ENOUGH" The sister intervened with her own force, making the brother have to block two enemies.

"BOY THE BLADES" Obi-wan used the force to send both blades to Rhan as he grabbed them, only to collide with Ahsoka, "Going somewhere" she said with a evil smirk.

"I'm trying to help you Ahsoka", Rhan growled, She kicked him away and took the dagger, and ran to the Son.

"You showed them the alter" said the father, "I'm sorry father, but without the dagger, your saber is useless".

Rhan recovered from his attack, While he watched Ahsoka give the blade to the Son, "Thank you child your usefulness is at an end", the son put two fingers her head, were she collapsed, "NOOOO" roared both Anakin and Rhan.

Anakin tried to charge, so did Rhan, whose anger was seething, he felt the presence of Darth Jekon again inside him. He activated his saber, dragging it on the ground "I'LL KILL YOU" roared Rhan in a very sith like roar. But the brother only swatted him away like fly.

The brother then was about to stab the father, only to have the sister, jump in the way, "WHHHYYYYYY" roared the brother as he released what he did.

Anakin and the others rushed toward the side of Ahsoka, were the father tended to his daughter. "Do not hate him father, it is his nature" as the daughter started to glow dimly, Rhan's anger continued to rise.

"I will kill that monster" growled Rhan as he tightened the grip on the saber, "Can you help her" pleaded Anakin, "There is no light, the evil has been unleashed, and the darkside will consume her".

"No, WE WON'T LOSE HER TO THE DARKSIDE" yelled Rhan; the father looked at him with pleading eyes "Boy… do not give into your anger, not again".

"You must help her" said Anakin again, "I won't lose her" said Rhan as he fell to his knees, "I won't lose any more people I care about because of my failures". The father was still slackened "I cannot undo what is done, there no hope".

"Yes there is, there's always hope" they were silent, until the daughter put her hand on the fathers cheek. They stood, and were in-between the two fallen woman, "Then let my daughters final act be one that breath's life into your friend".

Anakin put finger on the daughter then on Ahsoka(A/N: Honestly I have no idea how to describe this just that it was epic) "What's going on" said Ahsoka weakly, only to have Anakin embrace her, "Not much, it's good to see you".

Rhan was breathing a sigh of relief, "Your back too," Ahsoka said to Rhan, he nodded "Well, yeah were friends aren't we". Obi-wan handed Ahsoka her saber, as she got up "As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in the galaxy"

The father knelt down to his daughter, "As My son had descended into darkness, so have the sith gained strength", "Dooku…" Rhan growled, all the Jedi nodded.

"We will stop your son" said Anakin, "No, you must leave, he will need your ship to leave this place", Obi-wan then spoke "And what about you"?

"I will mourn what I have done, and what is yet to be", Rhan looked at the old man, "You to must leave boy, I am sorry I cannot help you".

Rhan sighed, he knew what he had to do, "What about this saber, will the brother come for it", Rhan held up his saber. "Yes, he will, but I have made it so it will serve you and only you".

Rhan griped the saber even tighter "Then I will face him, and kill him". The fathers head shot straight up, "have you heard nothing of what, I've said".

Rhan glared at him "I did, if Dooku has the upper hand now, then I have to kill him", the father only sighed, "Are you insane, we have to get out of here" said Ahsoka. Rhan looked at her, "I hate it when people make sense".

(A/N: YES I SHALL CONTINUE)

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE SHIP, WHATS THAT CALLED AGAIN<p>

"So, you want the bad news or the really bad news", said Ahsoka as she pop out of the floor with a tool in hand, "How about you give us the bad news, in a really happy way" said Rhan, they all nodded as Ahsoka gave a complicated report about what needs to be done.

"Hey, kid can't you whip us up some of that force lighting", suggested Anakin, Rhan only looked away, "No…, you don't want that" he said seriously.

"I know a few things about ships, so I'll help with repairs", Rhan walked over to Ahsoka and started handing her tools as the two older Jedi left. "So Ahsoka, how'd you become a jedi"?

Ahsoka started fixing stuff, "A Jedi Master came to my home, and took me to the temple, when I was really young". He handed her a splicer, "Don't you miss your family"? Ahsoka stopped cutting "Sometimes…I think what my life would be like if I wasn't a Jedi".

"Not here, I guess" Rhan said as he pushed in some buttons, she chuckled "Well, if that happened, I would have never met you" Rhan was actually smiling under his mask. Obi-wan entered the ship "Forgive me for asking, but how does one such as you, not be discovered by the Jedi".

Rhan new this question would come, he sat back on his butt and his head fell to the floor "I've…done things that you Jedi wouldn't like", Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at each other, "The father said not to fall to the darkside again, does that mean what I think it does".

Rhan looked at him "That depends on what you think, I guess", Ahsoka sighed, "What? That nobody can be given a second chance for what they do". Rhan and Obi-wan looked at her, "Hey, all I'm saying you have shown that you're willing to change, you saved my life so I sorta owe you".

Obi-wan had decided to go and find Anakin after his conversation with the Father, and Ahsoka went back inside, but Rhan stayed outside, "You have questions, ask and I shall do my best to answer". Said the father, Rhan "I have to know why I am here".

The father turned around "The force brought you here for a reason, maybe it was because you had yet to find your destiny, maybe to test you, or bring you your future". Rhan put his hand on his head, "Ok then, what is my future", the father sighed "Only the force can guide you".

Rhan looked back at the ship "The force, is telling me two things at once", "And what are they"? Rhan put his hand on his chest "One says, leave this place, and return to my master". "And the other" asked the father as he waved a hand "To tell the truth".

The father gave a nod "Only you can decide what is right" he pointed to the ship, Rhan entered it, "Great news I got the coms working" said Ahsoka. "Ahsoka…I have to tell you something", she ignored him, "You want to hear a funny story?" she said.

Rhan sighed but agreed, "Ok well I almost died once, before we came here", Rhan looked at her "Really"? She nodded "Yeah, there was this jerk named Rhan Jerry, and for some reason we had, a connection". Rhan didn't say anything, "Well, anyway, my master saw him die, and at that same moment I guess I did to".

"What"? Rhan looked back at her, she sighed "I kind of went into a short coma, I know confusing". "But hear you are" pointed out Rhan, Ahsoka leaned back in her chair, "Yep, the masters say that the connection died with him, and frankly I'm glad".

Rhan shot her a glare under his helmet, "You glad…he died", she sighed and hunched over, "No… I just felt bad for him" now Rhan was confused, "Why…?" he asked. She looked at him "For what the jedi did to him, the took the only family he had".

Rhan sighed under his helmet, he had hoped that what Dooku said was a lie, Ahsoka spoke again "But I still think he's out there, if I didn't die I'm sure he didn't" she looked out the window, "He's probably killing more innocents as…Darth Jekon".

Rhan shook his head, "But…didn't you say people deserve a second chance", she crossed her arms and smiled, "Yeah, your right". Ahsokas com sprung to life with Ob-wan's voice, "Ahsoka, come in, can you hear me, AHSOKA".

Ahsoka held it up to her mouth "Yes master, any luck with Anakin", "No, quite the oppostite", Rhan put his hand on his helmet and shook it, "The opposite her is never good".

"Master…what are you saying" Ahsoka said slowly, "Anakin has joined with the son" Ahsoka's face was in shock, "Do not engage him" Obi-wan ordered, "But-" "Just do as I say, we have to prevent the son and Anakin from leaving, you'll have to disable the ship".

"Oh c'mon we just fixed it" complained Rhan, "Understood" Ahsoka said, as she lifted her head, seeing Anakin come closer on a speed bike. Rhan grabbed something off the counter and leaped down into the pit, Ahsoka jumped on the ceiling. When Anakin entered and headed toward the cockpit they took their chance

They exited the ship as Anakin entered, to find his speed bike, Rhan got on him on front Ahsoka behind him. Anakin the rushed out of the ship as the started the bike. Rhan held up a small cylinder, "Oops, is this important" Rhan said as she drove off.

"How did you know that was the power cell" Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around Rhans waste, "Owe, is that what this is". She raised a eyebrow if she had any, "You said you knew about ships", she shouted of the noise, Rhan shrugged "I said I knew a FEW things about ships not everything, so were are we going".

"A place called the well of the dark side" Ahsoka said, "WOW, that's not foreboding at all".

* * *

><p>AT THE VERY FOREBODING WELL OF THE DARKSIDE<p>

Rhan and Ahsoka dove down into the pit to see Obi-wan trying to climb out, "Hey excuse me, uh we're lost, we took a left at the valley of never ending death, then went in circles around the forest of no return". Rhan sarcastically said as Obi-wan saw them fly up, "What took you two so long".

He hopped on the back, "Here we did as you ask" Ahsoka handed Obi-wan the cylinder, "Good, that gives us some time to save Anakin". The flew away, our of the well.

"So what's the plan" Rhan asked, "We go to the father, we need his help", Rhan shook his head, "I swear if he tells us to leave again, I'm shove my foot so far up his exhaust pip not even the force will be able to get it out".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "How long did it take you to come up with that one", Rhan hit the accelerator "I JUST THOUGHT OF IT".

* * *

><p>AT THE MONEASTARY<p>

"Look there they are" Rhan pointed to the father and Anakin, as they were in the ring like area, "Master" Ahsoka said with a worried tone, the two men looked up and saw them land. "Are you alright" Obi-wan said as the got off the bike.

Anakin stood up "I think so, but we must stop the son once and for all", Rhan nodded and pointed his finger "word"! The father looked at Anakin "We have little time, and you will get only one chance".

He moved closer to Anakin "You know what you must do" Rhan looked at Ahsoka, "How quant, a" they all looked to the sky to see the Son descending. "My own personal sendoff".

"I ask you one last time, do not leave my son" the father pleaded, "You have no power over me here old man, you must understand that this planet is not my destiny". Rhan stepped forward, "Then how about your grave" he reached for his saber.

"What you will do will destroy all that is good, I beg you restrain yourself and stay", The son looked away "I cannot". The father eyes dropped to the ground, "And then so it shall be, I love you my son". Rhan and Ahsoka looked at each other, "Fight till we drop", she nodded.

Anakin was the first to attack, only to be defeated, Ahsoka and Obi-wan activated there sabers, only to have the thrown away, Rhan looked at him, "ERAAAGGGGHHHH" his hands exploded with lighting, the son only blocked it and the father took his chance.

The son hit Rhan with his red lighting, sending him flying back to the two jedi where he was dazed, he saw the father with the dagger, then he saw the son clutching his father, as Ahsoka held him up. Rhan saw Anakin approaching them "n-no…" Rhan said weakly.

Anakin then stabbed the son in the back with his saber, the 3 walked over to Anakin and the father, "…But beware your heaaarrrt" the father said as he fell over then disappeared, leaving only his robes.

They were all silent as the heard the crumbling of the planet around them, then the gem at the top of the building shattered, and then they were all blinded by a bright light.

"Commander Skywalker can you hear me" they all heard a voice, Anakin was the first to wake up then the rest followed, "We here you Rex" said as Anakin "Good, we lost you there on the scoped for a minute there".

The all looked at each other, "Uh..we've been gone for more the a minute Rex". "Sorry sir, you'll have to explain" said Rex. "You probably believe me if I told you", Rhan was silent as the docked, he had to think, this was a Republic crusier, he sighed heavily, Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder pad.

"Hey relax, we're safe here", He looked at her and nodded, as they exited the ship, To be met by a group of clones, one of them the one they talked to on the ship, they all spotted Rhan, "Uh, sir who is that" Rex pointed to Rhan.

"He's a friend Rex", Rhan looked at them, "Just give me a ship an I'll be out of your hair". The 3 jedi we're shocked at this, "Are you sure, we've seen what you can do first hand, you'd be useful in a fight".

Rhan sighed, is that all he's good for fighting, "Maybe I should stop fighting…." He said as his head dropped. Ahsoka looked at him, "We can have that armor removed for you" Rhan looked at his body, the armor how it reminded him of his past "No…". Obi-wan sighed "You are free to go, there's an old smuggler ship, we took down there feel free to take it".

Rhan left without a word, as he headed toward an old rundown ship, "Not one for words genral" said Rex. Anakin shook his head "I just hope he finds what he's looking for Rex". Ahsoka soon followed him, "Ok, what's wrong".

Rhan didn't look back "I don't belong here", they were getting closer to the ship "But what will you do, now that your free". Rhan stopped as he stood in front of the ship, "Free…"? She nodded "Yeah, your master doesn't control you".

Rhan looked away, "As long as he lives…I will always be his slave", He began to enter the ship, only to have Ahsoka grab his hand, "Wait, you don't want to do this", Rhan didn't say a word only looked at her.

"I won't try to kill him, I… I think I just go into exile", Ahsoka let go of his hand "I can't stop you, I just at least tell me your name".

Rhan froze as he entered the ship, "You know my name" he said quietly as Ahsoka had a shocked look come over her face, "And I don't hate your for what the Jedi did to me".

He entered the ship shut the ramp and flew away into the galaxy, "What…." Is all Ahsoka could say.

**YET ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM A SITH LORD FOR MAKING YOU SUFFER**


	6. The Confrontation

**Ok, this chapter is like any chapter in a book, you will laugh you will cry, you will want to kill your little brother for wanting to get on the computer AND ONLY WANTS TO PLAY GAMES AND CHECK FACEBOOK, WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE YOU HEAR ME…lets go shall we!**

HYPERSPACE

Rhan had entered hyperspace, setting a course for the unknown regions, and then he heard something in the ship. He got up from his seat, to look around; he walked through the hallway then stopped.

Rhan stopped and looked at the floor, he knocked on it felt that it was hollow, "I know your dwon there" Rhan said, "Uh…uh no pleas live a message after the HEYA" The floor burst open to reveal a boy about Rhans age.

He was human, he had shaggy brown hair, he wore what looked like a old dark grey Corellian flight suit, "WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP" the human boy said. Rhan didn't flinch, "Well this is my ship now" he took out his saber and activated it.

"And a jedi, great" the human got out of the floor, "I am not a jedi" Rhan growled as he deactivated his saber, "Really, well that's nice neither am I"

Rhan turned around "You can have your ship back when I get where I'm going" he returned to the cockpit, were the boy followed, "Oh and that would be….were exactly?" asked the human, "Nowhere".

The guy rolled his eyes, "Ok what's your name then" Rhan spun around in the pilots chair, as he sat down, "Does it really matter" he asked. "Yeah I'm Han, Han Solo"(A/N: HA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU), Rhan looked at the BOY, "Ok, now your turn, what's your name".

Rhan turned around "I don't have one", Han got up, "Well that's no good, and I'll just call you…Tin head". Rhan didn't say anything, "We'll when you get to nowhere tell me how the woman are"

"So Tin head, were exactly are you going" He leaned back in his chair, "Exile…" he said slowly. "Why do you that", Rhan shot him a glare under his helmet and hood, "Because if I don't many jedi and innocent people will die".

"Ohhhh I see your one of those sith's" Rhan got up from his chair and grabbed the boy by the throat, "Never" he growled. Than dropped him "Hey I could care less about you crazy wizards".

Rhan turned to the monitor to see they were about to come out of hyperspace. The ship then gave a lurch could "Did I mention I've been having trouble with the hyperdrive" Han said sheepishly "NO" Rhan barked.

Rhan and Han looked at each other, "This won't be good" the ship lurched again, and then they started to come out of hyperspace, "SEPRATISTS" Han shouted as he looked out the window, to see 3 CIS juggernauts, surrounding what looked like a half broken prison planet known as the Citadel.

"This can't be good" the com link spun to life as a small figure of a droid, "You are tresspasing, state your business", Han then answered, "Uh we kinda sorta took a wrong turn so will just get out of your hair".

The ship started to shake again, "Tractor beam" Rhan said, Han took out his blaster, "Well they anin't getting me without a fight" Rhan got up, "I got a better plan"!

* * *

><p>INSIDE A CELL 3 DAYS LATER<p>

The two leaned on opposite sides of the wall "This is your plan" Han said sarcastically Rhan shook his head "Give it a rest Han, you've been saying that for 3 days" Han sat up, "Well its true, and to top it all off your lightsaber is broken".

Han pointed to Rhans saber, for some reason it didn't turn on, but Rhan was able to hide it in his armor, "Well what do you want me to do, those droids shot it", Han rolled his eyes "This is why you should always carry a good old fashioned blaster".

Rhan kept sitting, he then looked up, he went over to the wall on Hans side, "What are you doing" Han asked, "Shh I think there's somebody on the other side". Rhan put his hands on the wall, and reached out with the force

'Hello can anybody hear me' for a second there was nothing, 'I hear ya boy, loud an clear' the voice was gruff and hard, 'you're a jedi' Rhan thought, 'Yes Jedi Master Even Piell of the Jedi High council at your service, Boy'.

Rhan was confused 'Ha, you're not very good at teleapthy boy, I can read you like a book' 'Any idea of getting out of here' Rhan sent another thought to him, 'No, but I'm sure the Jedi are on the way'.

Rhan sighed 'How many are with you' Rhan asked, 'Not much, just me and a few officers, you' Rhan snickered 'Just a smugglers' 'It will have to wait, the droids are taking me to be interrogated, good luck boy'.

Rhan turned away from the wall, "So who was it" Han asked, "A jedi master and his troops" Rhan said. "Any plans" Han said aloud they looked at each other, "I guess we wait, then".

SOME TIME LATER THAT BEEING OF A DIFFERENT TIME IN THE FUTURE

The officers sat in the cell waiting for Even to return, one of the droids looked at the door, "Did you hear something" it made its way to the door, then Anakin stabed the droid threw the door, to have Ahsoka rush in and destroy the other.

The officers got up to see clones and 3 other Jedi, "Master Piell, I thought I'd never see you again" Said one of the officers not a clone "Tarkin good to see you, may I present Jedi masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker".

"Hey can anybody hear us, can we come to" everybody heard a muffled voice, Master Piell, looked over at the wall "Boy you still there", he asked "Yeah, but Hans asking for a foot in his exhaust pipe".

"You have got to be kidding me" said Anakin, to Ahsoka, "You thinking what I'm thinking" Ahsoka said, Master Piell moved over to the wall, "Hold on boy will have you out of there in second".

Tarkin stepped forward "We should come up with a plan, not free smugglers, they could be crimanls" Peill was almost done cutting through the wall, "Strength in numbers, tarkin" he said as the wall fell, Han jump out "FINALLY-OOF" Rhan pushed him out of the way.

"Man he's annoying" Rhan spotted Ahsoka, "Good to have you back with us" she said to Rhan who looked at Han. "Well, talk about awkward reunions" Rhan said.

Han got up, "Well good to see you know each other, now can somebody tell me WERE THE KRIFF IS MY SHIP" Han roared. Rhan walked past him "Calm down, skyjock, let's just get out of here".

"We should split up, that way if one of us is captured the codes will be usless" Obi-wan started to explain his plan as Rhan and Han left the cell followed by Ahsoka. "So hows that exile thing working out" Ahsoka asked.

Rhan sighed, "Not how I figured", She smiled, "So you still got the saber" Rhan held it out, "Yeah but a droid blasted it". Obi-wan then exited the cell, "Ahsoka you go with Anakin and Captain Tarkin, you two should go as well".

Han picked up a droids blaster, "Like that'll happen" Rhan nodded, and they began to walk off, "Boy this prison was made to hold Jedi, you won't be able to leave not without help".

Rhan and Han stopped, "Don't you just hate it when people make sense" Han said.

RUNNING THROUGH THE HALL

"Excuse me General Skywalker, are we sure we can trust Criminals" said Tarkin pointing out Han, "Hey I'm right here" he said, "Well not like we have a choice" Anakin said, "And what of the armored one".

He looked back at him "How can we trust somebody who won't show his face", Rhan just schofed at him, "Actually this armor is completely attached to my body, ironic isn't". The made there way to the destination, were they Anakin started cutting through the wall.

"He's proven himself in the past", said Anakin as he was halfway done "Oh, and does he have a name" Rhan locked eyes with Tarkin, "He doesn't or that's what he says" Anakin said as he cut a hole into the wall.

They all entered, Ahsoka and Rhan took an ahead of the group to look over the corner, "This Captian is really starting to get on my nerves" said Rhan, "Yeah, talk about grateful" Ahsoka agreed as they looked over the corner.

"All clear" Ahsoka shouted back to the group, "Good, the sooner we get off this planet the better" Rhan said as they made there way back, to the group.

"It's only better when everything goes as planned" Ahsoka said, Rhan gave a shot luagh, "Since when does anything we do go as planned".

* * *

><p>CITADEL COMMAND ROOM<p>

"Count Dooku wants you to speak with him immediately" said one of the droids to the Commander of the Citadel, "Well let's not keep him waiting". The droid opened the door to the office "He is already waiting sir".

The door opened to reveal a blue transparent Count Dooku, "General Sovak, you cease your manors, I hear there was a problem with the Jedi prisoner".

"A incursion team attempted a rescue, were two smugglers joined them", Dooku raised a eyebrow, "Smugglers"? Sovak nodded, "Two boys, one human the other in some weapon suit".

Dooku's eyebrows knitted together, "General Sovak I am coming there immediately, if at possible leave the boy in armor to me, this matter requires my presence".

"No milord that won't be-" "Are you disobeying my orders" Dooku interrupted Sovak, who cowered in fear. Just who was that boy he thought

The group Anakin was leading had just destroyed a scouting probe, and were walking on a ledge, "Alright Snips, you lead the group on," Rhan stoped paying attenion when Han grabbed his shoulder, "So whats your history with the chick" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Rhan growled, "Oh so she's single" Han said as Anakin left, Rhan grabed Hans shoulder "Let me tell you something, Solo. That's Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi in traning and your smuggler, basically a criminal, now tell me does that make since".

Han rolled his eyes, "Hey she's all yours, I prefer princess's". They continues, as Tarkin said he didn't have much faith in Ahsoka. "I've served with her many times sir, I trust her", the rounded another corner. "Oh no" Ahsoka said, "Dead end" Rex said, They began to turn around when they were caught of guard by Battle droids.

"GYAH" on of the dorids shot Rhan in wrist, but it hit his saber, it started to spark then, the black beam ignited out of the grip. "THANK YOUUUUUU" Rhan started deflecting the blaster bolts, then Anakin leapt down and started cutting at the droids, the droids had ray shields.

"EVERYBODY DOWN" Rhan shouted, "RRRREEAAGGGGGG" lighting shot from his hands as, Ahsoka blew up the wall behind them, for their escape. After the dust settled, they headed to the exit, in the dead end.

"I must say that is a weapon I never see Jedi use" said Tarkin as the went on the path, "And for good reason" said Anakin, Tarkin looked back at the General, "Better you control it before it controls you" Rhan said.

Han ran up to him "Come again"? Rhan shrugged him, off "Forgive me General Skywalker, but if all Jedi could use that power, then wouldn't we gain the upper hand". Ahsoka then spoke "No because Jedi would fall to the darkside".

They continued down the path, "Ha, the jedi's ideas of whats good and bad are foolish, what's it matter if there's light or dark as long as you achieve victory" Tarkin scoffed at him, Rhan leapt at the Captian grasping him by the throat "You know nothing of the Darkside, its cold, destructive and will consume you in the end" all the clones pointed there blasters at him, Rhan dropped him.

"But I refuse to be consumed, by my fear" Rhan started walking off, while Tarkin caught his breathe, "At least he did something we all were thinking" Said Rhan as he started to follow. They were silent for about 10 minutes until they came to a large pipe.

"This pipe will take us straight to the landing pad, were Artoo will pick us up, and there's the hatch" Anakin pointed as he walked to it, and opened the hatch.

Were gases flowed out and caused everybody to grab their noses, but Rhan, "For once I'm glad I have this suit" he commented, "Alright everybody in, let's go, go". As Anakin and told the troops to turn off their lights, Rhan and the others entered.

"This place smells worse then an Wookies nest" said Tarkin grabbing his nose, "Hey! I was raised by a Wookie" barked Han. "Explains the attitude" Ahsoka said as she made her way to the later, Han luaghed, then gave a smirk "Ladies first" he motioned to the latter.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Like I'd give you an excuse to look at me" she said as she stared to climb with the force outside the ladder, within a few minutes they were at the top, and walking inside the long corridor of the tube.

"How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark" Tarkin complained, "Capitan Tarkin haven't you learned to trust me yet". "You main have gained my trust, but its your allies I lack faith in".

Anakin tunred around as he walked "You lack faith in the Jedi" Rhan ignored the two men as the discussed whatever they did, And looked at Ahsoka, as she scouted ahead, should he tell her now about himself, "Since we agree on that, how can you trust this boy here" Tarkin was obviously talking about Rhan.

"I've heard jedi say that Count Dooku, uses the same abilites as you this boy, lighting from his hands". Rhan clenched his fists, Anakin kept walking "He's proved himself in the past, and I owe him my padawans life".

"I think I found a way out" Ahsoka said as she spotted a hatch, and soon went to open it. "What do you see snips" Anakin said as she looked out the top, "Nothing, the coast is clear" she said. "Any sign of Obi-wan or R2"?

"No" she said as she opend the hatch further and started to exite, were she was stoped by two blasters. She made quick work of them "We have to go now" she barked at them, "There could be a whole battalion of Droid up there" Tarkin argued.

Han jumped on the ladder blaster ready, "NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS" he yelled as he got our and started shooting.

(A/N: Skipping just because I wanted to hear that part, and now were at the Citadel Rescue episode)

"So how long till your rescue" said Han as they sat around there little base, as the clones kept watch, Rhan shrugged "As long as it takes" he shrugged, "Yeah well I just want my ship back" han whinned, "Hey the droids blasted tough luck" Ahsoka said.

The group was soon on their way after the droid attack, were they were running on a cliff-edge, when they were attacked by battle droids, from all sides.

"Their boxing us in" Ahsoka pointed out, "Everybodu get out your capbles, R2 we need your droids to delay the enemy" Anakin ordered, as Tarkin got on Anakins back "This is Madness" he remarked.

Han only luaghed "Madness, THIS IS WERE THE FUN BEGINS YEEAAAHHHH" he attached Obi-wans hook to his belt and dropped down and the others followed as The droids were soon engaged in the reprogramed ones. Who were destroyed in seconds giving them enough time to escape?

"Why did Master Peill have to share the intel with that guy, it's like he's not even greatful that we rescued him" Ahsoka said as she went under a tunnel. "Captain Tarkin feels that the jedi should b… relived from the war effort".

"That's ridiculous" Ahsoka said, "Maybe, but were peacekeepers not soldiers, the jedi code often prevents us from achieving victory", Obi-wan was about to speak, but Rhan beat him to it "Do that and your no better than Grievous".

"True, but he's a good captain", Master Peill stopped as they heard a howl, "I've got a bad feeling about that" Han said. "Yes, we're going to have company", they kept moving when Anakin and Tarkin engaged in another one of their arguments. Han nudged Rhan with his blaster, "So, buddy whats with the AEAA" he finally asked?

Rhan looked at him, "What"? Han looked at him with a confused look, "You don't know what your wearing?" Rhan shrugged, "Some armor sewed into my flesh". Han shook his head, "That's a Artificial Enhancing Assassination Armor".

"Assassination?" Ahsoka looked back as she spoke, Rhan looked at his hands as something started beeping "What the-AAAAGGHHHHHH" he collapsed as his armor started screaming sirens and beeps.

All the group stopped to see Rhan on the ground swiping at the air and grasping his stomach roaring in pain, "EAAAHHH, IT BURNS".

"I didn't do anything I swear" Han said, as he tried to help Rhan only to get pushed away, "Whats going on" Tarkin asked, "It's a self-termination, for droids when they've been captured". Ahsoka looked at Anakin with fear.

"He'll give away our position" Tarkin pointed out, "RRAAGGG" Rhan cried out, They looked at him as he got up and took out his saber, "WAIT STOP" Ahsoka screamed, as he threw himself on to his saber and the beeping and sirens then ceased as he collasped.

"NOOO" Ahsoka screamed as she ran to his body. "Is he…" Peill said slowly, "We shouldn't be morning, we have to keep moving" Tarkin urged. Ahsoka shot him a glare that could kill, "He sacrificed his own life to stop those sirens, to keep all of us safe, at least show some respect, you scruffy nerfherder". Anakin stopped Ahsoka from getting any closer to the Captian "Padawa-", "A little respect would be nice" said a weak voice.

They all turned to see where it was to see Rhan being held up by Han. They were in all shock "What, the siren box was coming from in here" he pointed to a small, hole siring at his side. "Well, those beasts are getting closer we should get moving" Obi-wan said.

"How about we set a trap" Han said, "We can use those caves to hide, while somebody creates a distraction". They all nodded at the plan were Anakin and Obi-wan would drive the animals away, and the others would flank them.

"Good, stabing yourself in the stomach can take a lot out of you" Rhan said as he struggled to walk into the caves. Within 30 seconds Anakin and Obi-wan had taken off, then making the Beasts fallow.

"Why is it that you always do stupid things" Ahsoka said as she did her best to heal the wound, Than only chuckled "Why were you so worried"? Her eyes widened as she finished, "Oh-uh, w-well its just that, your…useful". He looked at her under his helmet, "I, uh should get back to Master Peill".

He wathced as she walked off, "I'm useful" Rhan said to himself, Han leaned into him, "This is why, I never go near Jedi", Rhan got up, "C'mon we have to go the droids are coming".

* * *

><p>The group then put their plan in action, but were cut off by crab droids, the clones and Tarkin, Han and the clones got away to help Anakin and Obi-wan, leaving Ahsoka, Rhan and Master Peill to take down the last droids.<p>

"Hey what are crabs exactly" Rhan asked as he took one down, "I don't know, but they sound good to eat" Ahsoka said, as she dogged a swipe from one. "Focus you two" Peill ordered as he was on top of one stabbing it threw the head, "GUAH" a Anubi had attacked Master peill throwing him around like a doll.

"Master Peill" Ahsoka shouted, as she pushed the hound away, Rhan lifted it with one hand, and made it fly onto his saber.

"We have to get help" Ahsoka said as Rhan was about to take off, "No…here with me, I have to tell you the codes" Peill pleaded to her. "No, I wasn't supposed to be here, I lied just so I could come". Peill pulled her close, "Weather you lied or not, you are now the most important part of it now".

Rhan graped his head, he leaned on one of the pillars, to hear voices, "General Sovak were are the prisoners" that voice it was Dooku's "We know there position, milord I personally am heading there to capture them". "I will accompany you, to make sure you do not fail".

"No" Rhan whispered to himself, as Ahsoka kneeled over the fallen body of the Jedi Master. "Ahsoka…" he said as he put a hdn on her shoulder, "I know we have to keep moving". Rhan took the fallen Jedi's corpse were they headed in the direction of the others

The group were a about a few yards away from the extraction spot, "There's the extracion point" Obi-wan said while pointing, "Finally, can't wait to get out of this nightmare" Han said, as Tarking and Rex crossed the lava.

Rex helped Tarkin up as he saw something "Incoming" he pointed to a group of battle droids with Sovak and "Dooku" Anakin growled, as he saw the Sith lord, in his personal speeder. But instead of attacking, the Jedi.

He leapt of his speeder to face Rhan who had yet to cross the lava, Rhan stopped before he grabbed the cables. His back to Dooku, "I am impressed boy, that you survived by some luck". Rhan only activated his black saber.

"I sense your anger" Rhan spun around, "Then get ready to taste it" Rhan could feel it but he felt something else, something like on Mortis, Dooku sneered at him "Obey my apprentice". "NEVERRRRR" the force poured out of him like when he dueled the son.

Rhan and Dooku charged one another, there Sabers clashing making dust fly, Then Ahsoka jumped from over the lava to help Rhan as she took out Solvak in the air. Rhan and her then started pushing Dooku back "AGH" Dooku swung at Rhans face, connecting with the helmet and force pushing Ahsoka back, Rhan staggered backwards as his helmet rolled on the ground, Ahsoka looked at the helmet then to "Rhan Jerry…" she said in shock.

Rhan's face was exposed, his blond hair ad become a short and a dirty blondish, brown. His eyes, a smoldering glowing purple. Rhan started to snicker, "A failed apprentice…makes for a foolish Master, right" Ahsoka snapped back to reality and tried to attack Dooku again, Rhan charged too, but Dooku parried Ahsoka's attacks and lifter her with the force and started to choke her "NO" Rhan yelled as he stopped.

Dooku smiled, at this "If you care for her boy, then obey me" Rhan was frozen, he fell to his knees, his hands on the ground, "What…is your will…my master". Dooku then threw Ahsoka with the force over into the Lava.

"AHSOKA" Rhan screamed, just before she hit the lava, she was floating, all eyes turned to Anakin and Obi-wan who were lifting her closer. "ERAHH" Both Dooku and Jerry shot lighting at each other, but with Rhan he was winning, he soon started to have more force flow out of him.

"DOOOOKKUUUU" Rhan roared as the sith lord fell to his knee, until his lighting was finished, shocking him, he roared in pain as he was couldn't move, Rhan poured more of his anger into the attack. Until he stopped he Dooku slowly reached for his saber, but Rhan made it fly off into the distants as eh activated his own, Dooku looked up at him, breathing heavily "I..I have taught you well, Darth Jedkon" Rhan's grim face didn't change, "Do it…give me what little honor I have left".

"I will not be tricked by your words old man" Rhan growled, "RHAN DON'T" , Ahsoka was screaming at him, as all the group watched, "What, we kill him this will strike-" "NO"! Ahsoka said, "Rhan don't if you kill him, you'll just show him he's right".

"No, she is a Jedi, they killed your family, give into your anger, strike me down Darth Jekon" Dooku ordered, "My name is Rhan Jerry" he deactivated his saber, and Dooku took his chance as he called his saber, to him.

But was blown back from a explosion, the extraction team had arrived, while it took, Anakin and his group away, Dooku stared at Rhan, "As long as you live I will always control you" Rhan only smirked, "Come and get me then".

He force leapt onto the drop ship, were they flew off into space, to try and get to the crusiers, "If you don't mind I'll pass out now" and so Rhan did right into the arms of Ahsoka.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I deliver or what!<strong>


	7. The Vision

** So, they know who Rhan is now, this will be interesting**

BRIDGE

Obi-wan, Anakin and Plo Koon stood at the end of the bridge, "General Skywalker what happened to the other boy" Plo Koon asked, "Jumped ship I guess, I heard he took one of our ships and left" Anakin answered him.

"And what of the Jerry boy" they were silent, "Well he got pretty banged up in that fight with Dooku" Anakin said, Obi-wan nodded, "We had to remove his, armor to stop his internal injuries". They started to leave the bridge, "Ahsoka is down there making sure he's secure".

"This is is a hard decision" Anakin said, as Obi-wan nodded "He's show more than enough times he's no longer with the Separatists…but you can't change the past", Plo Koon then spoke "Indeed, I still sense much Darkness in him".

(A/N: Quick note for those who haven't realized it yet, he's still got the yellow eyes)

Captain Tarkin was approaching the Jedi, "Generals, what is the status on the prisoner" he asked, "We we're just about to contact the Council for instructions" .

MED-LAB

Rhan opened his eyes and yawned, he tried to sit up, but was retrained, he looked at his surroundings he was in a med-lab, with droids, "Need some help" he looked to his left to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

She waved her hands and the restraints came off "Thanks" he said as he felt his wrist's, the armor was gone, and his entice body was covered in bandages, he had on wrapped around his head, he had on a short sleeved medical shirt, and baggy pants. "You…removed the armor" he asked?

She nodded "You were pretty banged up in the fight, we had to take it off to get to your body", Rhan chuckled, and Ahsoka smirked at him, "What's so funny" she asked him. "What ever happened to you never forgiving me?"

Her eyes dropped "Well, that was Darth Jekon, not you" Rhan face fell to, "No, he's still there", Ahsoka looked puzzled "Darth Jekon, he's still inside me, just waiting to get out". They we're silent for about a minute "So have you changed your mind"?

"About what"? She began to fidget "About going into exile" she said quietly, more silence "Not sure yet…" he sighed. "Dooku said as long as he lived I will always be his slave". Ahsoka leaned on one of the counters "You can't just run from your problems, believe me".

"True…" Rhan said, "Not it's not" they locked eyes as Ahsoka moved away from the Council, "Come with us, you can help us fight Dooku" Rhan sighed "It's not that simple".

"Maybe not but we need you, how many times did you save our buts" she pointed out, "We…?" he asked her, Asoka's eyes softened "You saved my life too" he smiled as she did. "Is fraternizing with Prisoners allowed in the Jedi order". They both looked at the door to see the Master and the Captian standing.

"I see you're feeling well, Jerry" Obi-wan said, Rhan gave a nod with a smile, "Shouldn't he be secure" Tarkin pointed out. Most of them rolled their eyes, except for Plo Koon, since he doesn't have any.

"With all due respect captain this is a Jedi matter" Anakin said as the Captain gave nod then left. "We've informed the Council has heard our report" Anakin said to Rhan, who only sighed, "I understand" Rhan said, "The Republic is willing to give you amnesty, for your services" Rhan and Ahsoka were surprised.

Ahsoka looked at Rhan with a smile; he smiled back, but then frowned "I can't". Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other, "I can't betray the Confederacy, not again" Rhan said slowly he had betrayed them the Confederacy twice now, they we're silent "Much of the Council will not let you go without a fight".

"Because I'm sith" Rhan acknowledged Anakin nodded, "What about you 3" Rhan asked them, "We and the Republic owe you a debt of gratitude" Obi-wan said, "So we will let you go, and live with the consequences" Anakin finished.

"It is a shame, if it is any condolence your Father would have been proud" Obi-wan said. Rhan gave a nod, "I understand… but I can't become a Jedi". Rhan looked at them "Dooku will hunt me to the ends of the Galaxy".

More silence "So I'll be escaping now if you don't mind" he headed to the door, "you'll have to make it look good then" Anakin said with a grin, Rhan saw his saber on the counter, and made it come to his hand, the other to activated there sabers. Ready for the pretend escape "Thank you…" Rhan said then he attacked.

INSIDE A STOLEN REPUBLIC SHIP

Rhan tied a bandage around his arm, "Gezz, was Ahsoka really that mad at me for leaving" Rhan, he was tired he had to find meditate, he went into the cargo hold, were he sat down at let the force take him.

"Great another vision" Rhan was standing in pure darkness, he sensed something from behind him, he activated his saber, to face none other than "Mom…" Rhan was standing face to face with his mom, she had dark skin, and long black hair, and in armor head to toe "Sup kiddo".

"How are you…" She laughed "C'mon kiddo, what is this is 5th vision thing, anything's possible" Rhan scratched his head, his mom had always been like that, "So, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going into Exile and" *SLAP* Rhans mom had given him a slap more of a punch to the face, "Boy what did I tell you about running" she said with crossed arms, Rhan gave a sigh "Hugh, running is dishonorable".

"If your grandfather was here he'd shoot you" she scoffed at him, "Here she goes" Rhan murmured to himself, "Why when I was your age, my parents beat me every day, but did I complain now, they made me strong and another thing-" Oh geez Rhan thought to himself, she had always been like that, she and to be the father and mother, that was until some drunks tried to mess with her, worst part she was drunk to. It didn't end well "Are you listening to me young man".

He snapped back to Vision reality "Yeah, mom you were always a tough kid, like all Mandolorians I heard you" he said as he rolled his eyes "Good, now we have to talk" Rhan turned to face another person "Dad" Rhan saw his dad walking forward.

"Your future is yet to be decided" another voice "DOOKU" Rhan held up his saber at the Sith lord. "You cannot run Rhan" who else, Rhan turned behind him "Lux"!

His best friend was standing next to his mother, "I'm not running" Rhan said, "Yes you are" someone else, "Ahsoka" Rhan said lowering his saber. At her, "You are nothing but a traitor boy" Dooku said.

"You failed to protect us Rhan" Lux said, "No I-" Rhan tried to say, but was interrupted "You couldn't save me either" his mom said, "I…" Rhan deactivated his saber. "Even you betray your feelings for your morals" Ahsoka said without emotion.

"No" Rhan growled, as he fell to his knees, "You betray me for taking her" Lux commented without emotion too. "You are nothing Rhan Jerry, nothing without me" Rhan heard a cold voice, as if lifeless, he turned to see himself, dressed in his red robes and armor.

But it wasn't him, his skin was pail, and his eyes glowed like the fires of hell "I..." He stood up weakly "I'm not you" he growled, "You cannot defy, the force boy" Dooku pointed out, "Watch me, old man" he slashed at the Old man.

"BETRAYER" they all shouted at once as they came at him, Rhan swung his saber wildly in defiance, and "You're not real, you're not real" Rhan said over and over again. He then faces Darth Jekon, "I am real, I am you I am your destiny" Rhan charged him and leapt in the air.

"MY DESTINY IS MY OWN" he roared.

Sorry for cutting this short, I want you the fans to give me your own ideas, I know author seems really pathetic, but I want opinions on what you thing will happen.


	8. The Jedi Temple

** Hola, Guten Tag, Alo, Knichi Wa and all that Jazz, so how's it going….*cricket**cricket*. YOU BASTARDS, kidding well let's get on with it, I was expecting more reviews and opinions, oh well**

"REEEAAGGHHH" Rhan shot away from his other self, grabbing his shoulder it was seared with what looked like scar. "I told you I am your destiny" Darth Jekon chuckled; he too had a scar on his shoulder, bleeding like Rhans.

Rhan stood up, with a scowl "You are me, and I am you" Jekon pointed at him, "NO I'M NOT YOU" Rhan screamed, "Yes you are, our power is the same, do you think half the things you've achived could have been done without me" He argued.

Darth Jekon started to walk toward him, "You embraced me once you can do it again", Rhan fell on his knee, "But…I only wanted that for revenge" he stammered. "No…, we both wanted revenge, but all you don't know what you want, so do I".

Darth Jekon held out his arms "We can do this together all you have to do is embrace me" Rhan was hesitant "you made this choice once, and you turned away after you went to deep, look how that has worked for you".

"Turned away… maybe I never did, maybe I didn't go deep enough" Rhan said as his other self-smiled. "But then again, what's the use of being part of a galaxy that's tearing itself apart". With that word the spirit disappeared.

"A strange conclusion you have their boy" Rhan turned around to gaze up at the Father. "What am I doing here you may ask" Rhan gave a nod "Uh yeah aren't you dead".

The fathers face was stern "I merely became one with the force, now what is it that troubles you" they both sat down on their knees.

Rhan spoke first "I am… unsure of my destiny" he said, "As are all those who breathe and think" the father answered "Then what must I do".

"Only you can answer that" the father said "But how do I know what is right" he pleaded, the father stood "Let us find out, come" Rhan stood up and followed him into the blackness.

COURSCANT

Jedi Master Yoda sat in his meditation room, his eyes closed, then Master Plo Koon and Kit Fitso walked in, and they sat down on opposite stools. Yoda opened his eyes "Master Yoda what is it" Plo Koon asked.

"Unsure am I, great destruction I foresee" Fitso and Koon looked at one another. "How can we prevent this Master" Fitso asked. Yoda left his seat and began to leave "Uncertain, always in motion the force is".

They all then left the room, "Have you heard a word on Skywalkers Padawan" Fitso asked. Koon shook his head "No, Skywalker is devastated". They continued to walk, when Master Yoda halted "Master Yoda are you alright" Fitso asked worried.

Master Yoda smilied "Fine I am" he gave is usually giggle and walked off leaving the two other Masters confused.

The Father and Rhan were still walking, "Uh, we're exactly are we going" Rhan asked "To were the force wills". Rhan was about to argue when he saw something "Oh you mean that".

The father and Rhan stopped, to see a scene unfolding they walked threw the courtyard on Dooku's planet were dead bodies littered the ground, clones and droids alike, the sky a dark red. Rhan looked to his right were two corpses lied "Ventress…Sabein" and then to his right as he walked "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi". The pillars around them were cracked and shattered he saw more people "Lux… Grievous". The silence was broken by a roar of battle, they looked to the end of the courtyard. There stood two men, the same height and dueling with red light sabers, "Your master is dead old man, and so will you be" said one of the men, and he wore red robes and armor with a black cape. "Is that Dooku and me…" Rhan asked, the father hushed him.

The Rhans other self-kicked Dooku into one of the pillars "Nooo, I will des-ACK" Dooku growled as he was lifted into the air by Rhans hand, grasping for air.

"The galaxy" Rhan made dooku fly forward to him and land right on Rhans saber "Is mine" he whispered. He threw Dooku away with the force, "RHAN STOP THIS" Rhan spun around, and the Father only looked back over his shoulder.

There behind them stood a battered bloody "Ahsoka" her saber was on, in her left hand. Her right arm clutched her saber. "Ahsoka, what perfect timing" the Sith Lord chuckled, Ahsoka's face was only grim as she walked with a limp "You don't have to do this".

"What is done already as been" The sith pointed out, she walked past Rhan and the Father, Rhan reached out to her but is hand only passed threw her like smoke. "Please, don't do this" The sith held out his hand "No, Join me and together the galaxy will be ours".

Ahsoka and him were only 5 feet away "You said it yourself the galaxy is mine" she quoted him. 2 feet know "Your right" his hand lifted "It is" A red beam shot through Asoka's back. Rhan screamed "NOOOO" as he Rhan to her, only to have everything fade away like dust.

"What was that" Rhan said with fear. "That was the future if you should give in for your lust for vengeance" Rhan put a hand on his forehead "I will kills so many people".

"Do not fret boy, the future is not set in stone, come let us go on"

The started walking more, and came across another scene, it was a wilderness of some kind, with trees glowing on rocks and patches of grass , it was quiet for a moment, Then blaster fire rang out "GO, GO, GO" someone screamed. Rhan was surprised to see soldiers of some kind running through the forest. They were armored in a mix of clone and Alderaonan armored helmets. "What's going on" Rhan asked, "Come let us find out" the Father and Rhan exited the rocks to come out onto a open area.

There was fortress of some kind with the gates blown away, the soldiers began to storm the fortress Rhan and the father entered the fortress as a battle was being fought, the soilders were fighting other ones, but white armored similar to the clones.

"RREEEAAAGG" Someone let over them with a glowing blue saber and armored like one of the heavy gunman. The Jedi started slashing away at the white soldiers, soon all the white ones were dead. "Ouick set up a perimeter, squad's 3-5 head to the comm station, the rest of you with me".

The Jedi Rhan over to another building, and opened it with his saber, the room ws filled with People, Rhan and the Father watched in the crowd as he made his way through the crowd.

"Katarn! You and your men get all these people out of here, I'll get the prisoners " The Jedi left toward the end of the room, and opened the door, were a hall was filled with cells.

He started entering codes on one of the consoles, and all the cell doors opened, he started running down the halls looking in the rooms, they were all empty "C'mon where are you".

"What am I looking for" Rhan asked, The father was silent as the Jedi came to the last cell, and gave a sigh of relief "Finally found you". Rhan and the Father looked into the cell, to see an older Ahsoka Tano lying on the ground.

The Jedi removed his helmet and scarf to reveal a older Rhan Jerry, he lifted Ahsoka into his arms, "Commander, tell the General mission accomplished" hi spoke into a comm-link. And the vision disappeared.

"Does that help boy" The father asked s the stood in darkness once more "No, I'm just more confused" The father nodded "These are the two most likely paths for you to take, and now you must answer to yourself".

Rhan was silent "I know what I must do" he said "And what is that" Rhan started to walk off, "Find my own path". The father shook his head "Have you heard nothing of what I've said, you cannot defy the force".

Rhan shot around "Why not, we have the power to control the force, use it to save and destroy, so why can't we make our own destiny", The father was silent "I don't care if it takes me into the deepest darkest parts of the galaxy or the most beautiful planets, I will find my own path".

The father smiled "That is the right answer". The father lifted his hand and Rhans saber floated into the air.

It was illuminated by a bright light, Rhan had to shield his eyes, when it diminished, Rhans saber was different, it was longer, it least twice as long.

"I leave you now, go and make your destiny" the vison began to fade, and Rhan soon found himself back on the ship, his saber changed. He stood up from his seat, and entered the cockpit to see how long he had been out.

He looked at one of the consoles "WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE" Rhan started at the holo blankly "I've been out for 3 days"

After Rhan had taken a shower and found some spare clothes he went to the cockpit to find his next destination, his knew attire, He had on dark brown pants, with dark gray armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and dark brown metal boots that went up to his knees. On his back was a seethe hold his saber.

The comm's started to beep Rhan put his hand on the screen "A distress signal" he patched his ship threw to hear some muffled voices "Hello, anybody home".

"You have got to be kidding me" said a static but familiar voice "Back atcha Ahsoka" there was a growl in the background "What is that"?

"That would be the wookie who made this transmission" another voice wit ha accent "Uh, why does it always come down to me saving the damsel in distress, so were in the stars are you"!

THAT HUNT PLANT

Rhan flew his ship in to the coordinates he came upon a planet covered in vegetation, "Ok Ahsoka I'm here where are you"? There was some static then a voice "Ok just fly in low so they can't see you".

He did as she asked and was soon flying in the skys of the planet "Alright I've got your s-WHOA" Rhans ship started rocking back and forth, "Kriff I'm going down"!

The ship started lurching and shaking toward the islands that dotted the area, The ship landed into the island, destroying trees and branches as it crashed, Rhan shook his head trying to regain consciousness.

He unbuckled his seat belt, and headed to the back of the ship waiting for the door to open "C'mon" he banged on the door, He shook his head, and took out his knew double-bladed saber and started slicing through the door.

When he was finished he took in his surroundings "Blast I destroyed this place" he saw the trail of debris. He heard something off in the distance, he then saw something in the sky, "What the…KRIFF" a speeder of some kind was shooting at him he dodged and held up his sabe in defense blocking the bolts.

"Jeeediiii" a hissing yell came from the speeder, he started to close in on him, it was 10 feet away getting lower to the ground "Wrong move" Rhan said with a smile.

He charged the transport and slid on the ground, on his knees, slicing his saber into the transport, making it crash into the downed ship.

He turned around to look at the flaming pile of debris "That's karma for you"! He slung the saber over his shoulder into his seethe. "You sure know how to make a entrance" Rhan looked behind him to see Ahsoka, with two other people dressed like jedi padawans then a Wookiee.

"It's my specialty" he scoffed at the twi'leik who said it, "Rhan this is Jinx, Omer and at last Chewbacca" She motioned to the Wookiee last.

"So much of a rescue" Omer pointed out "That was never the plan" Ahsoka said, Omer nodded with a roar from Chewbacca "Your right, we need to go threw with the plan" Ahsoka nodded to Chewbacca.

SKIPPING TO WHEN THE GET ON THE SHIP and the Wookies came to help.

"YEEEEEEHHHAAAAA" Radius cried as he took down another transdoshin, "Taaakeee oout the one witthhh the lightssssaber" said one Trandoshin, as they started firing on him.

Soon two charged him from both sides one was taken out by Jinx the other by one of the wookie warriors "Not bad for a walking carpet" Rhan said, he saw Ahsoka leap up at to to the balcony of the ship. He followed her up using the force to leap up, "You murdered my sssson Jedi".

Rhan saw Ashoka grappling with a Trandoshin, Rhan lifted him into the air with the force "What another one".

"You should know some Jedi travel in packs" Rhan said, "I don't care sssshheee murdered my son". Rhans face fell to shock "W-what".

"Your son died by your own actions" Ahsoka pointed at the leader of the trandoshins "Is it true Ahsoka" Rhan said with cold eyes, "Sh-she killed him" the Trandoshin growled "Be…quiet" Rhan tighting his grip to make the trandoshin start to choke.

"I…" Ahsoka was at a loss for words, "Rhan I was only defending my freind" Rhan sighed "Trandoshin, you should go, leave with your honor". Rhan let the Trandoshin leader fall to the ground gasping for air. "I'll KILL YOU BOTH" He charged Rhan, were a black beam of light shot out from the Trandoshins back.

"At least you'll be with your son" Rhan deactivated his saber, leaving the ship Ahsoka following. They looked down on the padawans and Wookies subduing the other trandosins.

"Uh, can't wait to get back to the temple" Omer sighed with a relief Jinx chuckled "Lets hope the foods better this time, eh Rhan". Rhan chuckled "Sorry, Jinx I ain't no Jedi".

"Uh, Rhan this may be bad time but could consider it" Ahsoka asked him "Uh consider what?" Rhan asked. Ahsoka scratched the back of her head "Well becoming a Jedi".

"I…" he heard the words of the father in his head 'These are the two most likely paths for you to take, and now you must answer to yourself' He smiled "I'll listen to what you guys have to say".

"We're coming our of Hyperspace, get ready for a welcome home party" said the captain of the ship as they left hyperspace and descended to Courscant and the Jedi Temple.

The landed within minutes as the doors opened the sun was let in Rhan shielded his eyes, to see the Jedi Temple Towering over him, "Whoa" he said as he left the ship.

"Pretty cool right" Ahsoka said smiling to him, "Uh yeah, it's just-" "Ahsoka"! Rhan and Ahsoka looked ahead of them seeing Anakin Skywalker walking toward them "Ahsoka I-Rhan what are you doing here",

Rhan shrugged "My ship kinda broke down" he scratched the back of his head, Ahsoka and Anakin started talking when another Jedi approached Rhan "And who mite you be, young one" Rhan looked at the Jedi "You first"?

"I am Jedi Master Plo Koon" Rhan shrugged "An interesting blade you carry may I see it" "Uh yeah sure" Rhan handed him his saber, "Ah… Captain Zek" a clone walked over with a yes sir.

"Seize him" About a dozen clones rushed at Rhan "What!" Rhan lifted his fist up sending 3 of the clones away, and fist fighting with others.

"All of you stand down" Anakin ordered, but it was too late, the clones were on top of Rhan keeping him on the ground "Master Plo call off your men" Anakin Barked.

"I cannot Master Skywalker, He killed a Jedi" Plo Koon said, Ahsoka rushed forward "Np he didn't he only wounded him, Master Kashao ws only wounded we could have helped him but he was glad to die".

Koon shook his head "He is still responsible for the death". Rhan watched as a clone approached him with is blaster, the last thing he saw was the butt of the blaster.

COUNCIL CHAMBER

All the Jedi sat in there seats, except for Master Yoda who was traing Jedi younglings while Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the middle "Master Skywalker you have the floor" Windu said.

"We've come here today to ask you to release Rhan Jerry" Ahsoka nodded "I am afraid we cannot do that Master Skywalker, he is to dangerous to be set free".

Ahsoka stepped forward "He's proven himself twice, we would have never have acquired the hyperspace codes, and I wouldn't be standing here today if not for him". Yoda was silent for a moment

"Indeed he did aided us, but you must explain" Koon held up Rhans saber appeared on a holopad, "Forged, on the world of Tython this was, a ancient weapon of the Jedi, in the hands of a Sith".

"He isn't a sith" Ahsoka almost shouted "Then explain how we sense so much darkness from him" Windu asked.

Temple holding cells

"Grrrrrrr" Rhan was being electrocuted by conduits "Please boy, explain how you acquired this weapon, and why dose it not turn on" Master Quiln Voss held up Rhans double edge saber "I all ready… told you... it was given to me, it chose me or something".

Voss walked back and forth "I am Impressed at the amout of pain you can take, but you can end this, if you just admit, and give us information".

Rhan started to chuckle, "What is so funny" Voss asked with a growl "Its just, every time I help people I get btreayed" he lifted his head up, eyeing the Master.

"Whats the use" He said "The use of what" Voss asked again "Of being a part of a galaxy already dying…REEAAGGGGGG".

His restraints started flying off, and pushed the clones and Master Voss back. He summoned his Lightsaber. And activated it, Voss activated his, "I won't go down with our a fight Jedi Murderer"

COUNCIL CHAMBER

"Its like we said in our report" Anakin was talking about the incindet with the Father and his children. The Masters nodded "This is before we knew who he was" Master Ki-adi-Mundi said.

Fitso spoke next "This is no ordinary lightsaber, it itself is one with the force, making its weilder radiate with the force". Ahsoka knit her eyebrows "What are you going to do to him" she asked with a serious tone.

"He is being interrogated by Master Voss" Obi-wan said with remorse in his voice, "Leave us, we will discuss this another time" Windu said as the two left.

BACK TO RHAN

Rhan and Voss locked sabers his black one against Voss's green blade, "I'd give up if I were you your in the Jedi Temple". Voss swung at Rhans head who only blocked "Your way over your head if you can beat me" Voss said again.

Rhan force pushed him into the hallway fo the cells and continued to duel, There sabers started making sparks while cutting through the small corridor "Last chan-Agh" Rhan had lifted a barrel at the end of the hallway making it fly at Voss and fall unconcius.

"You talk to much Jedi" Rhan deactivated his saber and started jogging threw the hallway "Ok so were surrounded and out of ammo" Rhan heard voices of clones he stopped and looked around a locker with a jedi cloak.

"Then finally Reinforcements arrive and we get out there in-… well in half a peice" the other clone laughed. Rhan walked by them and the saluted him "Sir". He only waved and walked by, he entered a lift were it closed the door.

He gave a sigh of relief, "Ok Rhan think, think you're in the Jedi temple and your lost, ugh" the lift started to slow down, and Rhan put his hood up.

He came to a large hallway, not just large gigantic, the entire Temple was well hallow, with platforms stacked on top of another.

He shook his head, trying to stay focused, He started to walk, looked for a way out. He moved his head back and fourth, not seeing a exit.

The heard something "Attention, we have a escaped prisoner, all younglings and report to your intructors". 'The clones' Rhan thought, he had to get out of here, he heard footsteps, he looked around a corner to see Jedi walking toward him.

He moved his hand around on something and felt a button and accidently pushed it "Whoa" he fell on his back, and grabbed his head "Ow".

He rubbed his eyes, to come face to face with children, "Who are you" one asked, he shot up backing away "Uh I'm in the wr-".

"Brought you here the galaxy has, clear your path is" Rhan's head turned to the voice, he saw a little green jedi, on a crutch, "Know who you are I do".

Rhan shrugged "Likewise…bye!" he dashed out of the classroom, crashing into the jedi from before "Its him, the Sith".

Rhan got to his feet and started running, not knowing where he was going, he rounded the corner "Again we meet, hmmmm" the little green Jedi Master Yoda was sitting on a bench fiddling with is walking stick.

He turned around and headed down another walkway, this time down some stairs he rand down the stairs, only to see Yoda again "Late your are"!

He heard the Jedi and clones coming behind him, he looked over the edge of the stairs, another platform, about 20 feet down . HE grabbed the ledge and leap over, using the force to break his fall.

He started running again, he saw a light, "Wow, that's cheesy, but at least it's a exit" he started running toward the exit, almost there until, Something fell down in front of him.

Yoda stood in front of him, "Leaving so soon" Rhan leapt away from him, looking for a way our, Jedi and clones at his back, the Master Yoda at his front, He force leapt over yoda, who only used the force to push him away.

"Strong in the force you are boy, and strong in vengeance" Rhan got up, "Blast it" he reached around his back as he got up, he was hunched over, and took our his saber and held it horizontal and activated the dark blade.

Yoda threw away his crutch and activated his saber "how stupid do you think I am" Rhan said, he swung his saber behind him at the pillar he had been tossed at and sliced it into.

The pillar started to fall, Yoda threw away his saber, and sopped the pillar from falling, it hovered in air, as Yoda moved it to the side.

"YYYEAAAGHGHHG" Lighting shot toward Yoda, sending him flying back 5 feet Rhan droped his hand that flickered with lighting.

He ran to the exit, finally making it out of the temple, he saw a ship, the same ship that had brought him and the other Padawans back, The capitan was talking to some clones, Rhan sprinted to the ship, the clone saw him, "Hey you! Stop".

Rhan lifted his hand making the Clone fly against the back of the ship; He jumped into the ship "Hey that's my ship" the captian barked.

Rhan started activated the ship and it started to left off, Rhan was away from the temple finally "I will not be betrayed again, ever" he flew away to were ever he wanted to.


	9. Darth Jekon Reborn

**Ok so ending season 3, and now we go into season 4, but we won't go with all the episodes, or will we, PS IF ANYBODY KNOWS HOW TO DRAW AND POST IT ONLINE, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF SOMEBODY WOULD TRY AND DRAW RHAN!**

JEDI TEMPLE

Yoda stood there at the landing platform, he sighed and shook his head, "Master, what happened" Anakin and Ahsoka ran up behind Yoda, "Escaped, he has, fled to hyperspace I sense".

Ahsoka and Anakin locked eyes, "Left something he did" Yoda held up Rhans double-edged saber, Anakin and Ahsoka were in shock "Much of its power is lost, gone with the boy, I sense".

Anakin nodded "What do we do know master"? Yoda shook his head, "Meditate on this I will, great destruction I forsee".

As the Master left Ahsoka and Anakin were silent, "I can't believe he's gone again, Master" Ahsoka said as she looked back at her master, "Well can't say I blame him" he scratched the back of his head.

"This is all my fualt" Ahsoka said, Anakin looked at her "I suggest he come with us, but all I did was just push him away even farther" Anakin sighed "You can't force somebody to change snips, but I'm sure we'll cross his path again".

Anakin put a hand on his padawans shoulder "Is that the force telling you" she asked "No, but let's just hope, it's not on the battlefield".

HYPERSPACE

Rhan was the cargo hold of the small ship, "BLAST IT" he banged his hand on the ground, his looked at the robe he wore, he tore it off he started tearing off the armor, until all he wore was his pants and boots.

'Well, well what happen to being a part of a galaxy that's already tearing itself apart' Rhan thought to himself said, "Exactly, what's the use" Rhan said as he bearded his head on the floor.

He snickered 'I still have feelings for the Ahsoka don't I' Rhan was silent 'HA, what makes you think she would ever feel the same way'.

Rhan stood up "I'm tired of running-" as he rose "Tired of being used-" he clenched his fists "Tired of no control over my destiny".

Rhan opened his eyes, his glowing hateful eyes filled with rage, "It's time to fight back", Rhan entered the cockpit, were he saw a astro-droid, started beeping and whistling at him "Enter in some coordinates" he ordered.

"We're going"

KORRIBAN

Three clones leaned/sat on rocks "So, Wrench how was the Bespin system, any action" the one on the asked another who sat on a rock "We did have a run in with a Separatist fleet once, but only once, Charge" Charge gave a nod "What about you Gas".

Gas shook his head "I've been here since day one, when Koth and us invaded" The clones started waking "What's the point of guarding this old rock".

Charge shrugged "All it gives me is a bunch of nightmares" Wrench nodded "Not to mention the weather stinks" Gas propped his gun on his shoulder as he sat up "And no woman".

The clones started walking through a cannon "I guess, but I heard that the Jedi can't let it fall into the separatists, something about Dark Jedi" Charge said as he looked around a corner "Ha what would you know about Dark Jedi".

Wrench then spoke "Well from what from what Commander Telo has said, that Dark Jedi isn't something to joke about"!

Charge nodded "Guess you're right, c'mon let's get some grub" the clones left the cannon and walked into the direction of a the bass.

As the diapered from site, a figure dropped down from the cannon top, he wore dark short sleeved robes with a hood, his hands were bandaged. The figure removed his hood, "You will find out soon enough clones". Rhan had been on Korriban for 3 months training. In those 3 months much had happened to him.

He put his hood back up and started walking through the cannon, he turned down one of the corridors in the cannon, to a cave, he entered it, inside were, jars filled with scrolls, there were also ancient sith weapons, and on boxes was a small holocron.

Rhan used the force to make it fly over to him, it hovered in his head, he sat down legs crossed were he closed his eyes, when he opened them a dark red spirt covered in a black cloak apeared before him "You call me again boy, what more do you wish for me to tell".

"Do not call me boy, dead-man" The spirt, didn't move "Indeed you have excelled in your powers, in these days, you have… retaken many sith artifacts and unlocked there powers". The spirt then motioned with his hand at Rhans side.

"And you were able to craft a new weapon worthy of a Sith-" "A Sith Lord… It is time" Rhan rose from his spot, The spirit disappeared into the holocron.

INSIDE THE REPUBLIC BASE

Jedi Master Grodo Telo a rodian sat in his meditation hall, "So you have finally come for me" the master opened his eyes, behind him stood Rhan, his saber not drawn.

Master Telo stood up "You know why I am here, Jedi" Rhan took out his saber with one hand, and raised so it he could hold it with both hands, he activated it, "Come assassin meet your fate".

Telo activated his green saber, Telo back fliped, and tried a overhead cut, Rhan only blocked, Rhan swung at the Jedi with one arm, only to have the Jedi dodge, and bounce off the wall the continued to duel.

"Just because this is Korriban, does not assure you victory" Telo said as the locked sabers "I don't need the lecturing's of a old man". Rhan and Telo started bashing there sabers against eachothers.

The doors opened to have clones barged in "Sir, what's going on" they asked "Stay ba-ACK" Rhan had stabbed his saber behind him so that he twirled as he dug it into Telo's gut.

"My name is Darth Jekon, my hate will be your destruction" he took his saber out of the fallen Master. The clones aimed there rifles "Blast him", "REEAAGHHH". Rhan lunged at them.

2 DAYS AFTER THE CROWING OF PRINCE CHA-LEE

Jedi Master Kit Fitso stood at the head of the bridge, like all captians do, when Ahsoka tano came up from behind "Greetings Master".

Fitso gave a light nod "Padawan Tano, I am afraid I have troubling news" he said plainly, "What is it" Fitso and Ahsoka started heading toward the holonet. "A few days ago we stop getting communications our forces on Korriban, as you know this makes us worry very much".

Fitso pushed a button on the monitor, and a hologram of Jedi Master Ki-adi-Muindi appeared, "Greetings Master Muindi" they both said, "Greetings you two".

"Have you discovered the source of lack of communications", the Holo gave a nod "Yes, when my forces arrived we found the base, nearly destroyed". Fitso and Ahsoka locked eyes "But that's impossiable, our forces would have noticed it".

Munidi agreed "Yes, we found a few survivors, but I'm afraid that Master Telo, is dead" Fitso and Ahsoka were in shock, "He was murdered by a Assassin" Muindi said. "What was the Assassin after" Ahsoka asked.

"As far as we know the assassin stole nothing, most of the weapons and ammunition from the armory and data computer are still here" Fitso scratched his chin, "Do you have a recordings of the intruder" Fitso asked.

"Only this" Muind appeared to press a button, the image changed to show three clones "I knew this was a bad place to be" said one clone, "Yeah, and know the whole base is gone berserk". "Why did-YEAAAAA" one of the clones flew out of the picture, the two others started firing in that direction, the one nearest to had something fly threw his chest.

As saber, the other's blaster was sliced in half as the Saber was withdrawn and a robed figure appeared, he lifted his hand up and the clone rose into the air, only be brought down on the saber.

"A knew warrior as revealed himself" Fitso said, "Wait, rewind it" Ahsoka said, as the holo rewinded and played again, "I know that fighting sytle" Fitso looked at her then to the holo, "Refocus it" he ordered, as the shadow under the hooded assassin disappeared "Rhan" Ahsoka said with remorse.

Fitso put his hand to his chin "So, he finally has returned, but what will he do". Ahsoka was confuses as all of them, "Padawan Tano, you have encountered the Sith warrior, on more than one occasion, was there anything he mentioned that would give us a idea of is location".

Ahsoka shook her head "I… I don't know, he never talked about his past, much" Fitso, put hand on her shoulder "This may give us a edge" he said, "I'm not sure I understand Master".

Fitso nodded, the communication form Master Muindi was cut, "Look into the history of the sith, each time the achieve power, the try to take for themselves, meaning we have 4 sith, almost all equally powerful, and all hate one another".

"Not to mention the Republic" Ahsoka commented "Right, Ventress and the Darth Jekon, as well as the monster Sabein, all hate Dooku, and each other, they are to blinded by their hate for one another, that the don't see a common enemy",

"Us, right" Ahsoka said with understanding. Fitso nodded "Ventress has somehow gathered her own forces, Dooku has the Separatists to fight for him, Sabein has fled somewhere, and Darth Jekon, has somehow managed away to get on Korriaban and leave without us knowing".

"So what you think he'll try to find his own forces" Ahsoka asked "I am afriad that is our most likely observation, the real question is who and where"!

RAXUS

Lux Bontari arrived at his home late in the afternoon, "How was the senate, your excellency," a service droid asked as Lux stepped out from his speeder "The same as always, talk about the war an all" he said, as he scratched his neck.

He was within his house in a minute, he noticed that the lights were off, "Hello Senator Bontari" Lux spun around to the window were a cloaked figure stood, "Who are you" he asked.

Rhan turned around to face him his hood still over his face "A friend" Lux recovered from his scare and stood proud "I demand to know why you are here". Rhan only started to pace around him "I have a proposition for you".

Lux started to move as well "Oh and what would that be", Rhan locked eyes with Lux under his hood, "Count Dooku, what do you think of him" he asked. "The Chairman is a responsible, leader and is not afraid to take chrage" the last word was more of a growl.

Rhan snickered "He takes a lot of things, people, worlds…mothers" Lux's face was covered in shock, then hardened "What do you mean" he asked.

"Think about it, what the republic would have gained by assassinating your mother" Rhan pointed at him, Lux was tense "This war is costing, the Confederacy and the Republic money, and each side is only fanning the flames".

Lux and Rhan were now opposite to where they were, Lux at the window Rhan at the edge of the sun's glare. "What are saying" Lux asked, he slowly moved toward a desk "Count Dooku only wants to prolong the war".

Rhan nodded to Lux, "Are you saying that Count Dooku is responsible for my mother's death" Rhan didn't move "I am saying do not trust Count Dooku…and I am sorry", he slowly disappeared into the shadows, when the lights came on he was gone.

THAT SERCRET LAB ON NABOO, WERE DOOKU FOUGHT ANAKIN

Count Dooku sat in his chair, waiting for a transmisson from his master, when the comms came to life, "Lord Tyranus" Sidous said with a tone.

"What is your bidding my master" he said, when he knelt before the sith lord, "Your old Apprentic has returned". Dooku paused "Master which one do you mean" he asked?

Sidious growled "That is exactly why I am here, I sense all of them, are growing stronger, even now I sense they are preparing to destroy you" Dooku was silent.

"Well…" Sidous demanded "Master with all do respect, it was you who ordered me to betray Ventress and train Sabein" Sidious scratched his chin, "Perhaps you are right, but the boy is your responsibility".

Dooku nodded "I have been informed that he attacked Korriaban, without the Republic knowing, before they were attacked" Dooku said, "It will not be long before he will come for you" Sidous said. Dooku put hand on his chest "And I will be waiting"

"Indeed has Grevious arrived at Naboo" Dooku confirmed it, "Good, good?"

Rhan sat in his star ship, the cockpit silent, he took the sith holocron, and made it come to life "Ask and I shall answer" the spirt said.

"What do you know of the witches of Dathomir" Rhans asked, the spirt thought for a moment "The Witches of Dathomir, ah they are very… usefully ally".

Rhan leaned over in his seat "The witches have already attacked me once" The spirit nodded "Allow me to say something of wisdom the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

Rhan leaned back "Are suggestin unite with Dooku" the spirt shook its head "No, I said the enemy of my enemy, Dooku is also your enemy as well are the Jedi who are his enemy's" Rhan started at the spirit.

"What of the men of Dathomir, could I not convince them to fight" Rhan asked "It is a possibility". Rhan stood up from his chair "Without the men, I would take a precious resource".

The spirit then spoke "Indeed, but the men are too weak in numbers, and in strength" Rhan started pacing "Not all on Dathomir are Witches of the Mist" the Spirit said.

"There are many clans spread out among Dathomir, go to them, perhaps you could find information on how to wage this battle"

DATHOMIR

Rhan flew his stolen ship onto the planet of Dathomir, far away from the Witches strong hold. He exited the ship he noticed that this par of the planet was not as dark in the force, it was sturdy rock, covered in a fog.

Rhan started walking, he found that it was not a fog, but a cloud, he was on some type of mountain. He started jumping from ledge to ledge, with the force, he leaped off a ledge to land in a mountain pass. He heard something, rocks falling.

He looked behind him, slowly, and took out saber as equally slowly, then "RROOOAARRR" the ground began to shake, as if it had a heartbeat.

Rhan turned around slowly "A rancor should have known" he held up his saber in defense, the rancor roared ready to charge, Rhan dropped his defense, and let go of the saber with one hand.

He lifted his hand, toward rocks on the mountain, and brought them down onto the rancor where it's was crushed under the rocks.

He deactivated his saber, and continued to walk, he soon found a settlement, when he saw t, he didn't try to sneak in or attack.

He simply walked in, as he noticed almost all of the people were women, and all of them starring at them.

One of the women approached him, she had orange hair, with a crown, she wore a purple like dress, with red sash on her hips, tied together by a golden seal, she also wore a red cape, "Who are you, male" she ordered Rhan halted in front of her, the other woman starting to take interest. "One who seeks to knowledge?" The leader only hardened her glare.

"We are the woman of the Singing Mountain, witches of Dathomir, of wear do you come male" Rhan was hesitant at first "I come a dead planet, with allegiance to known but myself".

"I am Augwynne Djo, leader of this clan you are of that is what a Night Sister" Rhans hand went to his saber, but did not draw it, as he saw the other woman warriors give him intense looks.

"I take it that you and the Nightsisters aren't on the best of terms" he said, man of the women cursed the name of the witches "The witches of the mist are nothing but slaves of darkness" Djo said.

"Then perhaps we can make a deal" Rhan said he started to walk closer, the woman held up there weapons "And what would that be"?

"Tell me how to get into the Night Sisters strong hold" he asked, Djo was cuatious it said it in her face "Why?".

"Do you know the name Mother Talsin" Rhan said with a grin, "You wish to kill her" Djo said, "Yes".

Djo shook her head "No we cannot help you, if we were to aid you it goes against all us believe". Rhans hand clenched into fists "You will tell me how to kill her" Rhan said.

Djo smiled "Do not try and persuade me, like you we have powers" The woman started to close in, "Many of us see you as a worthy mate" One woman said.

Rhan went for his saber then stopped, and snickered "Sorry I'm taken".

He raised is arms, "YERAH" lighting shot out at the women, sending most of them flying, others dodged and, leapt at him, Rhan took his chance, he red saber drawn.

He started dueling 2 of the women, he force pushed one away and lifted the other into the air, and choked the lify out of her.

Breaking her neck with the force, more came at him, pushing him back to the entrance of the settlement, he used the force to push all of them back, he turned around and started running back into the direction of his ship.

After the women recovered Djo, looked at Rhan as he fled, some of the nightsisters started to give chance "No let him go, in the end, it will be him who destroys or saves himself".

OK this was kinda a chapter I debated to do or not do


	10. The Prodigal Son Returns

**So let's get going**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTER SPACE<strong>

"Well that went well" said the Sith Spirit, Rhan started pacing "Are there any who follow us" Rhan said as he walked back and forth "Patience Darth Jekon, many Sith Lords have walked down this same path".

The Spirit went on "Many of them started out with nothing but there hate and lust for power" Rhan sat down in his chair, "What of Hutts, not enough money…Trandoshins, no to stupid," they both Rhan went over a list of ideas in his mind**.**

Rhan walked back and forth, "I've got it" He finally said, "I'll juet go back to Dooku" he said, the spirt eyed him "Do not be a fool, Dooku is far superior to you".

Rhan lifted the holocron in to the air, and brought to his fist "We shall see" and crushed it.

Dooku's Palace,

Dooku sat in his office, as the door opened "Faster than I expected, boy" he turned around to gaze at Rhan, walking forward to him, Rhan fell to his knee's "Master, I have returned" he said.

"Indeed" Dooku got up, and walked around the desk, "So you return…to your DOOM" Rhan was hit with a blast of lighting, he struggled to stand "No, master I am here but to serve".

Dooku lifted him up with the force and threw him against the wall "Is that so" he questioned "Yes…COUGH…Master" Rhan stood again.

"I was wrong, my master, the Jedi were wrong" he said, Dooku face didn't change "Allow me to prove my loyalty" Rhan begged.

Dooku thought a moment "Very well, go to the world of Umabah, and kill Jedi Master Krel" Rhan flinched "But master, he is one of the council" Rhan said.

"Prove yourself…or die" Dooku said, as Rhan left the room, Dooku then pressed a button on his desk "You were correct Master, he has returned" Dooku said to a cloaked hologram.

"Indeed, his agenda is still… unforeseen" his Master said "be wary of him Lord Tyrannus"

* * *

><p><strong>UMBAHA<strong>

Rhan sneaked around the air base, he had remembered that Krell had taken the base, and his clones had many causalities.

He leapt over a ship and landed on the wall to the control tower, "Why do I always get the tough jobs" Rhan said as he started to climb the tower, as he did he noticed something at the bottom, Clones in a firing line.

"That's something you don't see every day" Rhan said, as he kept climing

A FEW HOURS MORE OF CLIMBING

"huff…huff finally" Rhan said, as he got on top of the tower, he took out his saber, and stood above the window ready to attack, "Geez that Krell is insane"

Said a clone, He looked around for Krell, he wasn't there "At least he gets the job done" said another; "You mean, Rex gets the job done" said the first one.

"Just hope they, don't end up in a body bag" one finally said. "Krells, not hear" Rhan said to himself.

He put his saber away, "Blast it"

"Might as well wait" Rhan said, as he sat back, and waited for Krell to return.

Until finally "Its treason then" Rhan looked down through the skylight to see the General surrounded by clones, "This should be interesting".

Rhan watched the scene unfold, "Surrender General" one of the clones said. Krell walked forward "Your committing mutiny, Captain" he said.

"Explain your actions General" the clone said in a growl, pointed his duel pistols at the Jedi. The clones started to surround Krell "My actions"?

"For ordering you clones to attack one another" the leader barked, "Oh, that. I'm surprised that you realized that…for a clone"

The Clones started to move in on Krell, "Surrender General" Your outnumbered, the General moved light lighting at unleashed the force onto the clones.

Rhan drew his saber once more, "You dare to attack a Jedi" Krell said taking out his dual, sabers, Krell started to hack away at the clones.

"I will not be undermined by some creatures bred in a laboratory" he ran toward the window, and crashed through to the bottom.

"Very interesting" Rhan said, he soon followed the clones into the jungle.

Rhan used the trees for cover, as he hid from the clones and Jedi "You should have listened to the arc trooper from the beginning , Captain HAHAHAHAHA" Krell shouted all around. More laughter, Rhans hand moved to his saber.

"he was right I was using you" The clones took each other's back, and Krell crashed down on all of them "You have all be my pawns" "GET HIM" the leader shouted. The clones kept pressing Krell again and again.

Krell only sliced away at them, while Rhan watched "This isn't right" Rhan said, one of the clones was thrown 20 feet away.

Soon the clones broke formation and Krell chased after them "Hey over here UHLY" the clone who had been thrown said firing at the jedi.

(YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LETS GET ON WITH IT)

"A new power is rising, I have foreseen it the jedi are going to lose this war, and the republic will be ripped apart from the inside. It its place is going to rise a new order" (Blitz: BLAH, BLAH BLAH REX LEAVES).

Rhan dropped down from the elevator to stand in-front of Krell, "Ah, so my knew allies are already hear" he said.

Rhan said nothing "Very well, let us leave this place" Rhan took out his saber, he saw another clone besides Krell, "General Krell, I am Darth Jekon" Rhan said.

"Ah, yes the former apprentice, I look forward to serving with you, under Dooku" Rhan deactivated the shield, "I serve under no one" Rhan growled at him lunged at the fallen jedi.

Rhan drove his saber threw the Generals back "This…was unforeseen" Krell said, in shock and near death.

"This is what you wanted General, the Dark side, feels good doesn't it" Rhan took out his blade and turned to the clone.

"You're welcome" Rhan sad to the clone as he left.

* * *

><p>PLANET KIROS<p>

The CIS ships flew over the planet Krios descending to the steady, as ships landed and prepared for our arrival.

Rhan stood behind Count Dooku as he exited the Separatist war ship, to his right the General, followed by two droids.

3 Delegates of the colony approached them, "Count Dooku we have chosen to stay neutral in this war" he put hand on his chest "Why have you launched this invasion against us".

Dooku only smiled "Think of this as a peaceful occupation, for your protecting as well as ours", the leader an old man was accompanied by younger citizens, "I have heard stories of conflicts between your droids and there clones, what of my people?".

Dooku walked forward "While I am unable to control the fighting, I can offer your people sanctuary a safe heaven until the conflict has ended". Dooku put a hand on the leaders shoulder.

"Thank you Count Dooku yours is a kind offer, but" Dooku soon lead the leader away "I incest", Rhan looked a Dooku and smiled, sensing the dark side.

The commander looked back at the droids "Round up the citizens-all of them" he ordered, he then turned to Rhan, "Lord Jekon, the Republic will be here soon, prepare the troops". Darts Danar said

Rhan didn't say anything, only headed toward the biker droids.

Rhan and Danar, were inside the tower, while Danar sat at the Governor table Rhan looked out the window, "Quite a plan you have come up with Danar".

Ganar only chuckled, "Lord Jekon, you seem displeased" Rhan had his hand behind his back, "I merely say, what I observe".

"How my acting was it…adequate" said Danar as he stroked the bird like creature in his hands. "Kenobi's history as a master strategist is, well known" he said.

"You doubt my methods" Rhan shook his hands "next to the force, nothing is impossible". Ganar was silent, "I also see you have collected a number of…pets". Danar smiled, "Mere spoils of war, we have transmission from Dooku"..

The holo came to life were Dooku and another Zygerrian stood, Rhan ignored the conversation that was until Kenobi arrived. "Do tell" Kenobi rose from the floor elevator.

The holograms turned "Gentlemen, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Knight", Kenobi walked forward, hands up.

"Lord Jekon bring him to me on his knees", Rhan was still looking out the window "Yes, my master".

"We were going to discuss your surrender", Danar propped his feet on the table, "Yes, we were, yours".

"We obviously have a misunderstanding, my friend" he put his hand behind his back, "No you are wrong my jedi", said Danar "Am I, you have no doubt that all your forces are destroyed, and you are surrounded".

"Do the honorable thing and give up now, I promise you will receive fare treatment" Danar continued to struggle the bird in his arms, "You have broken through my defensive, you think you've won".

He pointed to his head "Think again, I've planted bombs all around the city, no one will survive…now surrender" he said.

"If you're not bluffing, then I must concede, but you need to make some considerations, first release the colonists" Said Obi-wan, "Here is my counter offer" said the commander.

Rhan pulled out a detonator without turning around a lifted showing to all, and pressed the button, a explosion was heard, as Kenobi ran to the window, "There weren't any colonists in that structure but there could have been".

"Now surrender, and bow down Jedi filth", Rhan loosened up after he saw Kenobi place his saber on the table. Rhan continued to ignore the conversation looking out the window, until he heard "With no weapons you would fight me".

He looked back to see Ganar and Kenobi in a standoff, "For good reason, say if I win you reveal the location of the colonists, and the bombs".

Rhan eyed Ganar, and if I win "I deliver you to Dooku in a cage like one of these filthy animals", he said growling a motioning to the cages, "Perhaps".

"Lord Jekon, if you please" Rhan walked past the two warriors and headed to the elevator, he made sure to leave Obi-Wans light saber.

* * *

><p>THE CITY<p>

Rhan left the Governor tower, he had learned that two walkers had been taking out the bombs and was on his way on a speeder bike to the last two.

He rounded the corner, to see, the only two people he didn't want to find in the galaxy, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker.

"Master…." Ahsoka said as she saw him coming.

Rhan stopped 20 feet away from the Jedi, he got off his speeder, "Rhan, it doesn't have to be this way" said Anakin, Rhan started to walk toward them.

"You can still turn away from the dark side" Anakin said again, Rhan kept walking his hood over his head, he took out his saber, and activated it, "Don't do this Rhan" said Ahsoka as he activated her sabers, Anakin did two.

Rhan leapt in the air, bringing his saber down on Anakin pushing Ahsoka away , he swung at Anakin at the side who blocked, then parried, the continued this again and again.

Till Ahsoka round house kicked Rhan away from Anakin, Rhan lifted some of the droids and crushed them together, "Uh-oh" said Ahsoka.

As he threw the cannon ball of droids at the two Jedi, making them duck and cover, Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other, "Somebody's been practicing" said Ahsoka.

"Yep" said Anakin they both charged one another, this time Rhan force pushed Anakin away and dueled Ahsoka.

After hitting Ahsoka left to right Rhan brought down his crimson blade onto both her green and yellow ones "Why! Why, why go back to Dooku" she yelled at him, Rhan only pushed his saber harder onto hers "After all he did you, why serve him"?

Rhan only stayed silent, "Say something Rhan". His com-link came to life, "Jekon were leaving-NOW" said Ganar.

Anakin piloted the ship that Ganar was on, back to the city, He walked out first, Ganar followed in cuffs by Ahsoka.

"So, does that Surrender sound good yet" said Kenobi, Anakin smiled at him, "My, my master you've never looked better".

Ganar only spat at them, "Jedi filth, you will not stop us" he said, Ahsoka then spoke "Want to bet" she said.

"My peop-UK-ACK-ACK" he was lifted into the air, eyes rolling into the back of his head, "ANAKIN" Obi-Wan shouted.

"It's not me Master" they all watched at Ganar floated for a few seconds then *CRACK*, the sound of his neck, breaking was loud enough for all of them to hear.

Engines were heard in the distance, as a ship rose, from under the platform, the ship hovered in the air as the ramp was down, and there stood Rhan on the ramp arm extended into a fist.

"Ahsoka" he called she stepped forward "You asked me why do I serve Dooku". She didn't answer, "Why do you serve your master".

The ship flew off, into the distance and into space, leaving the 3 jedi speechless, "So he's finally returned" said Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded "Afraid so, and on Dooku's side" he added, Obi-Wan thought to himself "Strange, but why" he asked.

"Sith are always hard to understand" said Ahsoka, "Yes, come we need to report this to the council", said Obi-Wan.

Rhan flew in his ship, through hyperspace, he pushed a button on the moniter and a red hologram of Dooku and the other Zygurrian appeared, "Lord Jekon, report" Dooku demanded.

"Ganar is dead, killed by the Jedi" he said, The Zygurrian growled "Jedi Scum" he spat out loud, "Agreed", Dooku nodded.

"Lord Jekon" he said, Rhan turned his attention toward Dooku "Return to me, there is much we need to discuss", Rhan nodded "As is your will my master".

When he reentered regular space he, flew down toward the planet that which was Dooku's personal home.

As Rhan descended Dooku awaited him without his cloak, at the court yard, alone and without his saber, as Rhan landed he looked out the window of the bridge "What are you up to old man".

The ship gave exhaust as Rhan left the ship, "Lord Jekon follow me" he said as Rhan approached him, "Yes my master?" he asked.

Dooku started to walk, Rhan followed "Jekon, of what do you know of slaves" he said, Rhan was hesitant "I… Slaves are people who have no free will" he said.

"Yes, but also, a valuable resource", he said as he walked into the palace, "The Greatest of sith empires have been built on the backs of slaves".

"Yes, in my studies the worlds conquers by the sith, were…employed" he said, Dooku nodded "Yes, slaves are always a necessity of the Sith".

They walked through the halls, and then into Dooku's office, were he took his seat at the end, Rhan stopped half way, "Of what is your opinion of the matter of slaves" he asked Rhan?

Rhan did not speak at first, "I have not encountered it before, nor felt the whip to understand it", Dooku nodded, "Then it is time you did, you will go to the planet of Zygerria, I want out ties with the Queen secure".

"As you wish, master" Rhan said, Dooku once again gave a nod "Till tomorrow eat and rest hear for your journey".

Rhan gave nod and

then left, when he was out of the room, Dooku pushed his seat back and kneeld at a holographic image of Darth Sidious appeared "Master" Dooku said.

"Darth Tyrannus" he greeted, "The boy, has proven himself once again" Dooku said, "Explain" his master demanded.

"I did not wear my saber, as I had my back to him" he said, "Hmm, you risked your life for his loyalty" his master scoffed.

"No, even now I sense he despises me" Dooku said "He waits for the right time to strike" The Dark Lord finished. Dooku rose, as he spoke "Exactly Master".

Sidious leaned forward "Then eliminate him" he ordered.

"I cannot" Dooku countered "Why?". Dooku went on, "His return makes him to the Confederacy as a hero, and I sense something else".

Sidious waited for the answer "It is a most interesting, fact"

* * *

><p><strong>ZYGURRIA<strong>

Rhan entered the great hall of the queen, he watched the Zygurrian queen as she stroked a pet, "Lord Jekon, at least we finally meet" she said.

Rhan bowed "I have heard from Dooku, you are skilled, in…. many ways" she said with a purr. She rose from her seat, as she spoke, "But for one so young to be considered, Ruthless" she started to walk around him, "Ruthless"?

He asked her, "Yes, I have heard tales of how you killed Jedi" Rhan watched her as she walked around him again, "That is a fact, I have slain jedi".

"And what of your other jedi slaying brethern" she asked, as she drug her arm across his, back "What of the rumors of Lady Ventress and you".

Rhan was caught off guard at this for a second, "… I have no love for the witch, she was always my enemy", she then left his side and went back to her throne, "You do not know the pleasures of life as I have" she said.

Rhan eyed her "I was orphaned at a young age, then raised and trained by Dooku", she sat at her throne, "Do you eye Dooku as a father figure" Rhan clenched his fists behind his back "I am nothing but a servant to my Master".

She snickered smoothly "Oh, a slave" she said, "Never" he said quickly, but calmly. "My will, is my own" he said.

"Yes… the will of others is always, interesting" she said, Rhan, glared at her under his hood, (A/N: HIS HOOD HIS ALWAYS UP), "Especially when you break it".

She smiled deviously at him, "My lady of what do you need of me" Rhan asked, breaking the silence "Nothing much, protection, council… entertainment".

"Protection and Council and can do, entertainment however-" the doors opened Rhan and the Queen looked back to see, a unfamiliar face to the queen, but a familiar face to Rhan. The queen turned to her slave, "Make sure all preparation are in order" she said as one of her pets flew to her hand.

The Zygurrian leading the 3 saw Rhan, "Lord Jekon, you have arrived" he said, he then turned to the Queen. She saw the tallest of them, and smiled, "And fetch refreshments".

He bowed, "My queen, may I present Larz Quel" the supposed _Larz_ and the cloaked figure watched Rhan.

"So you are the man, who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturi" she said _Larz _removed his helmet "Yes your hieness but when I spoke with him, he failed to describe his beauty".

The man known as _Larz_ was none other than Anakin Skywalker, and the person in the gown was obviously the person Rhan thought.

"Really, and did Bruno, speak of my intense hatred of him" she barred her teeth as the escort pointed a blaster into Anakin's face, who wasn't fazed.

He put a finger on the gun, "He in fact he need not speak of it ever again", the Queen looked baffled "What do you mean".

"Bruno Denturi, is dead by my hand" he step forward his hand on his chest, he motioned to his the gowned woman, "here is a slave from his palace, as compensation for my efforts".

"Wait" the Queen said, stopping Anakin's hand, "Lord Jekon, you have traveled the galaxy, of what do you know of Larz Quel".

All eyes shot to Rhan, he was silent for a moment "Indeed, I have heard this name, of Larz Quel, a man of… many skills" he said quoting the queen.

She smiled "Really", she and Anakin's eyes met again, "Let us see this slave", Anakin rippied of the gown to reveal Ahsoka, in a blue slave gown, with a gold crown.

"Un hand me brigand" Anakin gave her a weird look, and so did Rhan, the Queen rose, "You impress me Larz Quel, she is of fine stock". She walked down from her throne once more, and the servants and guards bowed then rose.

"You must be quite the warrior", she walked around Ahsoka, Anakin kept his smug expression and arms crossed, and Ahsoka looked nervous.

"Hmm, hmm the slave is of fine state, Bruno always new how to choose a beautiful female" she stroked Ahsoka's arms.

"Though she will have to be processed", she turned around "Her demeanor has much to be desired", she then turned to Rhan again.

"Lord Jekon, of what do you think", Rhan walked forward, "Slaves, are not my experts" he said, as his and Ahsoka's eyes made contact, "But flower none the less".

"How much do you want for the slave" she said as she turned to Anakin, "How can I charge the beauty of this slave when I see the magnificence of your face that would make the greatest star shine dim".

Ahsoka and Rhan rolled their eyes. "Larz you flatter me" she said with a smile, "No your majesty, however" he leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

The Queen giggled and gave snickers "Larz… Larz stop it…Stop it!" she playfully pushed him away, "You are a bold one".

"My reputation precedes me then" he said smugly, "Perhaps we can put a price on your slave, come walk with me".

Anakin took her arm, and they began to walk, out of the chamber, Rhan noticed the escort eyeing all of them, and Ahsoka, Rhan then followed.

The started walking through the halls, The Queen and Anakin continuing to flirt with the Queen, her slave fowling closely behind her mistress.

"That look suits you" Rhan whispered to Ahsoka, who was silent, Ahsoka was a bit surprised by the compliment "The name of slave is better for you" she whispered back.

Rhan scoffed at her, with a grin, "I was merely saying that, you look beautiful in a dress" Ahsoka stopped for a second, then continued to follow, when they reached the balcony of the palace the slave brought out refreshments.

"Slavery is a natural order of things" she motioned for the salve to bring the refreshments, "The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong".

"Bowed to our service, I will need men of your talents to spread out ways across the galaxy" the Slave did something under the tray, something Rhan noticed.

The Slave threw the tray away and drew out a dagger ready to plundge in the Queen's back, if it were not for Anakin, he grabbed her arm, "You, let me go" the slave demanded.

Anakin let go and she fell backwards, "You dare raise hand against your master" the guard pointed guns at the slave.

"Clearly you need further processing" the slave back away on the floor, "No.. I won't go back there".

She got on top of the Balcony "No, wait STOP!" Anakin said, she leaped off screaming as she fell to her death.

"Such a waist, perhaps she was more trouble than she's worth, but you Larz" she sat on the edge of the Balcony, "You are proving quite resourceful".

She sighed, "Very well, I will pay your price for this slave girl" she giggled "It seems I'm in need of a new servant".

Anakin was still looking at the fallen slave "She is my gift you" he said, "You are a man of many surprises, it please me".

"I wish you to my guest at the slave auction, and to sit at my side" she gave him her hand, he took and lead her away, "Jekon…" the escort asked?

"Go protect your Queen a mere slave is not problem" he soon followed, his Queen, leaving Rhan and Ahsoka, "She's despicable" Ahsoka whispered.

Rhan started to walk "You don't have to remind me" Ahsoka followed her head low, to pass as a slave, "What she try to get into your spice pot" she whispered.

Rhan gave slit nod, "I'm just glad you guys arrived when you did", the followed the Queen an Anakin, "Why…why are you helping us"? She asked him.

"Helping?" Rhan echoed, "You didn't say anything in the throne room" she whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about slave" he said.

* * *

><p>SLAVE AUCTION<p>

"Highness, Zygurrians Guests form a thousand worlds" said the Auctioneer, "Today's auction come at a good price and a large quantity".

"May I present, Torguta from plant Kirsos" Ahsoka saw the governor hunched over and weak, "Oh, know" she said.

Anakin looked at her, while Darth Jekon leaned against a pillar near the railing, "This slave, represents more than 50 thousand slaves".

Anakin watched the crowd as if looking for someone, "No second combats, virtually untrained in combat there will be nod Rebellion from these slaves".

"So where do you keep fifty thousand slaves like the people of kiros" he asked the door opened and the escort from earlier walked in and whispered something into the Queens ear "Your majesty I have urgent news" he said calm.

"I would like to introduce a great guest, Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight" Ahsoka and Anakin were shocked, and the crowd roared insults and Obi-Wan walked out battered and bruised.

"Friends, friends, do not fear the Jedi, he is no different than others we have captured into submission" she said as the crowd calmed.

"Forsaken there ideals to serve a corrupt senate, every Jedi has become a slave of the Republic" she reeled back, "The jedi order is weak, and we will help break it".

She turned to Anakin a whip in hand, "Teach the Jedi his place" she said with a evil smile, Anakin took the whip, and paused for a moment then grinned as he left.

Rhan only snickered as he left "You are amused Lord Jekon" she said, "You do not know what Jedi is capable of" he said.

"Really?" she asked him, "Oh yes" he said slowly "Jedi, are more than just slaves, they are strong, not just physically, but also in will" he said locking eyes with the queen.

"I would very much like to meet one", Rhan turned back to the pit "You will soon enough".

The crowd roared as Anakin approached chanting "WHIP THE JEDI, WHIP THE JEDI", Rhan watched as Anakin stood over Obi-Wan.

"Prove to me you are a slaver, take that whip, or die beside him" Anakin looked at the whip, and grumbled to himself, "You leave me no choice highness" he activated the whip.

He gave a salute, and Rhan could hear behind him, the exhaust of a droid, Lightsabers flew in the air as Anakin used the whip to disarm a guard in the pit, Obi-Wan took his chance, as Ankin used the whip, Anakin took his saber and gave Obi-Wan his.

"Guards subdue them" the Queen ordered as her guards opened fire, Rhan took out his saber, and stood infront of the Queen, 2 of the guards fell from the audience one of them wasn't Zygurrian, a clone in fact.

"Ahsoka the Queen" Anakin said as a saber flew into Ahsoka's hand she took down tha guards at the door, Rhan lunged at her and locked sabers, "Hit me-" he said quickly, and quietly, Ahsoka's eyes had a strange look.

"Hit me and make it look good" he said, as she kicked him in the gut and force pushed him into the screens to there right, cracking some of them.

"Looks like your slave empire is about to come to an end… again" the Queen fell back onto her thrown as Ahsoka held her saber at her throat, "Get that thing out of my face, filthy scud".

Her caller came to life shocking her into unconsciousness

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

Soon all the 3 jedi and Rex were separated from one another, Rex and Obi-Wan were sent to Processing and Anakin was with the Queen, Ahsoka was suspended form a cage.

Meditating, as she waited, a bird of some kind pecked at her cage "The Queen has promised that once the other Jedi is tamned you will become mine little scug" he said Ahsoka lifted her hand and waved making the Slaver loose his balance.

He almost plummeted to his death, if not for the railing "You better hope that doesn't happen" she said with a smile.

The slaver took out a control switch, and pressed the button "EEEAAA" the colour around Ahsoka's neck shocked her making her cry in agony.

"EEEAAAA" he pressed the button again, and then stopped he repeated the process again and again and again and again.

Until the button flew from the slavers hand and into a somewhat angry Rhan, "Lord Jekon, what is the meaning of this" he barked.

"The Queen ordered them not to be harmed" he said, as he walked right up to the Zygurrian, "A slave must be punished, "You don't want me to tell the Queen, that you caused the Jedi's friend pain, do you" he said under his hood.

"You wouldn't dare, you rat" he growled, Rhan held up the switch, and lighting came through his hand making it short-circuit, he then crushed it.

"I'll show you what real pain his" he said not backing down, either, the slaver stood there snarling at Rhan, he then walked off.

He looked down at Ahsoka, on one knee, "Are you alright" Ahsoka was breathing heavily, she looked up, hand on the cage, "…" she said nothing.

Rhan only said "A person should have the right to choose to be tied by the chains that bind him".

"…." She didn't say anything only leaning back in her cage, "You think my heart is consumed by the dark side and hate".

She tried to ignore him, still breathing heavily after the punishment"! Rhan started to walk off, "There is one part of my heart that does not belong to darkness".

Ahsoka was silent, and did not turn her head, "It's you Ahsoka" he said leaving her finally turning her head, with a gaping expression.

**ENJOYED IT! I LOVE HOW THIS ENDS**


	11. A Nightmare

**YOU KNOW IT REALLY SUCKS WHEN THEY DON'T SHOW A TRAILER, GEEZ THIS IS GONNA BE HARD TOO, ITS ALWAYS HARD EXPOSING LOVE INTRESTS FEELINGS, JUST IMAGINE WHAT YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS/ COMIC BOOK WRITERS, MANGA/ ANIME LIKE HOW WILL NARUTO REALIZE HINATA DIGS HIM.**

* * *

><p>PLANET OF THE TULLS<p>

It was cold, very cold, as in blinding wends, and clouds of grey, there some one stood, his clothes were torn, yet he still stood in the cold, his white sweater's sleeves were barely holding due to tears, his beard grew out, his hair waved in the wind, the vest over his torn sweater was slashed and charred in his hand was a metal cylander.

"AAAAA" he swung the cylinder and it ignited in a green blade, only a few feet away from him stood another figure, clad in darkness, and armor, his crimson blade glowing in the storm of the cold.

"That blade does not belong to you" the armored man said in a mechanical voice, "Nor you" the man spat back, "Did you really think you could escape" said the dark sith lord.

"You thought that by severing your connection to the force you could hide" he continued, finally the man's eyes were shone the snow whipping his long hair back, revealing dark, orangish red eyes.

"You can never escape the Dark Side" said the sith swing his blade, the other man parried, "I know better than most" he lifted his hand and used the force to push the armored sith away.

"By joining some rag tag group of rebels, you thought you could change the galaxy, one you helped shape" said the dark enemy recovering.

"It's what the owner of this lightsaber would have wanted" the weilder of the green blade spat, the dark warrior attacked again more violently, making them clash back and forth with their blades until finally.

"ACK" the man was lifted in the air, as the armored lord lifted into the air, "Release the blade" he demanded. The hovering man refused to let go no matter how hard it the grip of the force tightened around his neck.

"Than share's former master's fate" the hoverin victim was thrown away, as the dark lorld left, after he recovered he looked around, to see the storm settling.

He looked to the sky to see, it, it the darkest weapon in the history of the galaxy, one that could destroy planets, he clenched his fists at the sight of it, as it began to fire, he drew the saber "VAAAADEEERRRRR" his roar is loud, and defiant and then utterly silent

"VAAAAADDEEERRRRR" Rhan roared as he awoke from his dream, he sat up and looked around

He was inside his private quarters he sat there in his bed, feeling his head, it was still, quite, too quite some might say, he sighed then removed his hand.

"What do you want" Rhan said opening his bright orange red eyes, behind him appeared the father, "Greeting boy" he said.

Rhan was still sitting, the father walked around him a kneeled, "What do you want old man" Rhan asked again. Rhan left his bed, and threw on a robe with a hood.

"The question is not what I want it is what you want" he said, "I know what I want" Rhan said, "Dooku's head" he said seriously.

"I know your anger and lust for revenge runs deep, but is that what you only want" the father went on, keeping eye contact with his blue and black eyes as Rhan made contact with his yellow ones.

"I am sith, I know what I want" he growled, "But of what your heart wants", the fathers said slowly "IT WANTS REVENGE" Rhan shouted standing up.

"There was A Sith Lord in your dream, yes" said the father

The father rose, doing his signature and gesture wave, "How do you know of… oh I forgot" Rhan started to say.

"Who is the Jedi?" asked the father, Rhan looked at him, "He is you" said the father, "Then… that was a vision of the future" Rhan finished.

The father nodded an approached him, "Yes, and one you should not have had" he said, "For your sake, and the sake of the Galaxy, I must" he put a finger to Rhans forehead "Erase it"

* * *

><p>Rhan sat up from where he had fallen, "Greetings boy" said the father, "What… what happened" Rhan asked?<p>

"A nightmare, my son. Now there is something we must discuss" said the father changing the subject, "I told you, I want dooku's head"

"Then what of the Jedi Padawan" he said calmly catching Rhan of guard, "She… she is of no concern to you" he said pushing past him looking out the window.

"Then what will you do when you kill your master" asked the father now both of them standing. "I…I'll figure something out".

"NO!" the father boomed, "YOU NEVER THINK THINGS THROUGH, WHEN YOU LEAP AT YOUR OWN FEELINGS WITHOUT THINKING, YOUR RAGE AND LUST FOR VENGEANCE CONTROLS YOU" he yelled!

Rhan was drawn back at the outburst, "I DO NOT CARE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I WILL DO IT ALL I CARE IS KILLING DOOKUE, AND KEEPINT AHSOKA SAFE"

"Keeping her safe?"The father questioned him, Rhan clenched his fists "What?", "I heard what you said" the father spoke again. "How…?" "The force works in many ways, boy" the father said.

"Right I forgot" Rhan said crossing his arms, "Do not fret boy, there is no harm in caring for another being" he said.

"I… do not care for her" he said, grudgingly "Indeed, but as you know I myself had children" he said.

"You don't know what I've been through" Rhan growled clenching his fists, "I have watched the galaxy from affair, and now I have watched you and what was in your mind".

Rhan didn't speak "The bond you share with the padawan is not of light or Dark" he said, "Be quite" Rhan growled.

"Power of Jedi and Sith comes from those around them", Rhan turned around "Stop speaking in riddles"

The Father moved toward him, "Jedi learns from his master, and the bond they share must one day be severed, a Sith Lord is set down a path of his own lord, and there bond is severed by their own hands".

"I said stop speaking in riddles" Rhan said again, waving his arm across violently as if swiping at something. "The very strength of my children came from me, that am why I had to die".

"I do not care, I refuse to accept any of this", Rhan said his voice and anger rising, due the expression on his face.

"You are denying your own feelings" he said, "No" he spat!, "You deny yourself then" the father said again, "No…" Rhan growled.

"Do not see me as an old foolish old man", Rhan grinned his teeth, "It is not your fear of loving her" he said.

"It is fear of losing her" he said quietly, "Many, many more then I can remember, I knew what that pain was, but from that pain came my children, I hope you and her never go through that".

"I…" Rhan said, he turned around to see that the father was gone, and no were to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>HAD TO DO SOMETHING!<strong>


	12. Whats so funny

**FINALLY, GEEZ IT WAS A LONG WAIT**

Outside the orbit of Zyguerria Count Dooku's personal ship flew directly to the planet of chains.

Dooku sat in the passenger seat, while his Master spoke to hime, "Long have sith Empires been built on the backs of slaves, to carry on this tradition we will require millions" he said to the count.

"I assure you master the Queens defiance will not sour your plains master" said the old Sith Master, "If she fails to see the error of her ways, end her rule" he ordered under his hood.

RHAN

Rhan walked across the balcony of the palace, his holo-link began to beep, he looked around there were a few nobles and guards he went to a corner of the shadows and answered it.

"Lord Jekon, the Queens use is at a end" Rhan bowed his head "What is your will my master" Rhan asked.

"When I arrive, should I deem it, I will end her" he commanded, "Yes, my master" he said slowly.

He cut the message and began to walk again, he saw the Zygurrian in red armor, the one who tormented Ahsoka, Rhan stopped in front of him "Lord Jekon, what is it?" he aksed curiously.

"My master is on his way, inform your Queen" Rhan ordered "C-count Dooku, is coming here" the guard repeated.

"Indeed, now go" Rhan ordered again.

Rhan noticed Dooku, had already arrived and he went to greet him, within minutes.

Dooku did not wear his cape, Rhan bowed a hand on his chest "Master" "Greetings old friend, come we have much to do" Dooku greeted back.

"Master, the Jedi-" Rhan began but was cut off "Yes I know, one of the Queens advisors was kind enough to tell me" he said as the entered the palace.

"When you did not" Dooku spun around slowly "Foregive me Master, the were there before I even noticed".

Dooku eyed him "Indeed, come we shall see the Queen"  
>_<p>

THRONE ROOM

Dooku and Rhan walked into the throne room, Rhan behind dooku to his left, "I wasn't expecting you count, not without an invitation".

"But I was invited by your faithful advisor" The count smiled as he strode hands behind his back, the Queen glared at her advisor "He's concerned with how attached you've become to Skywalker".

The Queen smiled at the Count, the Queen then stood "Skywalker is a symbol of my… our power to enslave even Jedi"

Dooku and Rhan drew closer, "Your power over him is an allusion, you forget I was once a jedi myself" he looked back to Rhan.

"And Darth Jekons father before him" as turned his attention back to the Queen as she walked down from her throne.

"You have little in common with Anikan" she was now ground level with the two sith, she took a drink from her slave, as did Rhan and Dooku.

"Please hear my ply, hear my plans for the Jedi, then decide" she walked past both of them, "Right now at my facility in the Kadavo system, Obi-wan Kenobi is in despair" she finished with a smile.

"I'm listening" Dooku took a sip of his drink, "Kenobi is realizing, perhaps in the first tim in his life his efforts to help others will only injury him".

She snickered, "As plans of hope and rescue fade the known will that he will never be able to take action will grow in his heart, to ease the burden of his fellow slaves".

She went on "Defiance will become compliance, when Kenobi realized he cannot help those around him his spirit will break and he will be mine".

She continued to fiddle with her drink "If Jedi like Kenobi and Skywalker can fall how many others will follow hmhmhm" she began to snicker again.

"Imagine, imagine an army of Jedi in your service Zygurria will be invincible" she raised her glass "A most ambitious plane your highness, but my goal is not the enslavement of the Jedi order" he said walking past Rhan.

"But its extermination" he growled turning his head, making Rhan and him both look at the Queen.

"I have come to supervise there execution, do it myself if necessary" he walked up behind the Queen, "Now summon Skywalker".

"I have no wish to kill him, he has become a valuable asset to me in my throne", she said Dooku only hardened his tone "Your compliance is not optional, I command you to kill Skywalker".

The Queen spun around with such speed, "I will not be ordered around in my own palace count".

Dooku began to turn around, "If you won't do my bidding" he glanced at Rhan who nodded "Then maybe your Prime minister will".

"Atti, what does he mean" she asked her prime minister, "I'm sorry your majesty but the count is right, the jedi should die".

"Your no longer fit to be Queen any longer" he glared at the denounced Queen, "Rah, Atti your both traitors, I'll make you pay for this" she drew her slaver whip and raised but as she did she released it and dooku's hand rose as her own hands wrapped around her neck gasping for air.

"Punishment for a slave who disobey's her master" the doors opened and Anakin charged in "That's enough Dooku" the Queen called out for him then fainted on the ground where she had fallen.

"It seems the Queen has given you a long leash Skywalker" said the Count, "what makes you think I care about that slaver scum".

"Indeed" said the count as him and both Rhan drew the sabers Dooku held his at Anakin and Rhan with too the ground.

Anakin lundged for the whip and started to attack Dooku who deflected with ease, until dooku hit the whip away, and struck Anakin with lighting, soon guards arrived.

"The Queen" said one of them, "The Jedi murdered her, take your vengeance" as the guards shot at him Anakin took the Queen in his arms and leapt threw the window.

"Jekon!" Dooku bellowed , "Yes master" Rhan leapt on threw the window out into the air, onto the top of the ship, were he clung.

KADAVO SYSTEM

Rhan watched as Ahsoka and Anakin and there astro droid left the ship, Rhan watched them run up to the entrance.

He noticed the guns on the towers take aim at the ship "Kirff" he said as he leapt off of the ship. He landed with a thud as he rolled to the corner of a ramp.

"Who says I'm alone" He saw Anakin slicing through the door talking to the terminal.

Out of the corner of his Eye Rhan saw war ships flying low, "I how hope you told Masker Plo not to destroy this place before we all got off" she said.

"Yes all of us including the slaves" Anakin said back finally cutting through the door Rhan soon followed after them.

HE followed into the heart of the building as the came to a halt so did he, "I'm going to go help my people" Ahsoka went the opposite direction of Anakin as the separated.

Rhan followed the red skinned padawann, he followed her to the end of a hall at a door, that she opened with the terminal.

She leapt onto the platform "Look a Jedi" said one of the slaves as she looked for a way to escape; she made a quick message into her comm-link as Rhan approached.

"Look" cried one of the slaves as she saw him, "A little help hear" Ahsoka yelled at him.

"Nah" he waved back as he leaned against the opened door, "So how do you plane to get out of this one eh… snips" he mocked at her.

"Can't you see what Dooku is doing" she said, "He took these people, MY PEOPLE, from their homes" she went on, "Yeah, they didn't try much to stop him".

"What about what you said, about your heart" Rhan tried to speak, but only smiled, "Yeah, well I say a lot of things" he said as he turned around.

"What" she hissed at him! "Later" he said leaving, "Heh heh, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA" he cried out laughing as he left, but what was so funny.

**OOOOOOOOOOO, I LOVE THIS ENDING, NOT SURE WHY, BUT STILL, LUX IS BACK AND HOW WILL IT TURN OUT**


	13. DeathWATCH Massacare

**OK, SO LUX RENOUNCE THE COUNT WE ALL SAW THAT COMING**

**DOOKU'S PALACE**

Rhan entered Dooku's office, as Dooku gazed out the window, "What is your will my master" Rhan said as he kneeled.

"The Senate has decided for a Sancture meeting on Mandolore with the Republic, since it is a neuatral system you will go there".

"As you wish"

Rhan left the Room, for Darth Sidious to appear, "And Excellent idea my apprentice" he said, "Master it was you, who wished to test is loyalty, what better way to test against a brother"

MANDOLORE

Rhan sat stood across from the delegates of the Republic as Ahsoka stood across him, were he was with the Separatists. Rhan knew the 3 representatives of the Republic, Mon Motha, Bail Organa, and Padmae Amadallia

"The Republics realizes the tragedy of war, but there is nothing we can change that already has occured", said Padmae. The delegate Rhan stood behind then spoke.

"As reperesentatives of Chancellor Palpe-" Rhan only ignored her and locked eyes with Ahsoka, 'Nice to see you again' he sent a telekenic force at her.

'Don't give me that' she thought back, 'Is this about what happened at the slaver base' he thought to her.

'You know what!' she got the last thought as somebody said "I have something to say about the legitimist of the Confederacy".

Many started to ask why Luz Bontarie was here, he walked through the two sides up to the Queens throne.

Ahsoka leaned to Padmae and whispered "You didn't mention Lux Bontarie would be here" she asked.

"I didn't know" was all the senator would say.

As Lux approached the Queens throne he bowed in permission to speak, which he was granted, he then walked over to the podium.

"I stand before you son of Minia Bontaire, loyal Separatist, a Patriot," he gazed offer at Rhan "A brother" then over to Ahsoka "A friend" that gaze lasted a little to long for Rhan.

"It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood", one of the Separatist stood up with a jolt.

"That is a lie, Remove this traitor immediately" he roared at Lux, Ahsoka started to go for it, but was held back by Padmae.

Two droid Commandos, started to remove him "I will not be silenced" the Queen started to stop them, Rhan clenched his fists in anger, as he too walked over"We ask you to respect this as we deal with this matter ourselves".

Rhan waved the droids off, and started to escort him out""Dooku is deceiving you, he will betray you just like my mother" he bellowed as he was escorted out of the room.

"I apologies for that brief interruption, let us continue" said the one who ordered Lux out, Rhan saw Ahsoka whispering to Padmae again.

"We can't just let them take him he'll be killed". Padmae agreed with her "Do what you have to Ahsoka, but be discreet" she hissed.

DOCKS

Lux was being escorted by Rhan and the 2 commando droids, Rhan had on arm on Lux's shoulder "Now" Lux whispered, "No…., wait for the signal" Rhan whispered back.

Ahsoak lurked In the Shadows watching the scene unfold, Rhan walked Lux into the ship into a elevator.

"Now" Lux asked again, "No…" Rhan said again, as they entered the comm room, Lux was thrown to the floor.

"Those are some serious accusations you have about me", Said a holographic image of Dooku, "You know what you did".

"I have done many things, the death of your mother, seems to have escaped me" Dooku said holding his wrists.

"I will have my revenge" Lux growled, Dooku turned "It seems it's time to reunite the boy with his mother, Jekon, kill him".

Lux's face was covered in fear, the 2 droids started to move in, and Dooku's image vanished.

Rhan and Lux saw the door open and Ahsoka stood there "Ahsoka" they both said, "Oh, that's the signal" Rhan said as Ahsoka kicked him in the back and took out the two droids.

"Lux you think it's time to go" As she gave him her hand he smiled

She punched Rhan strait in the jaw, "Gezz, what was that for" he asked, "One for leaving us on Kadavo and 2 I don't trust you".

As the came down from the elevator, Ahsoka took out the two droids guarding it, "Run" she said to them.

They ran past a group of the droids making them give chase into the palace. "Ahsoka I appreciate your help-" "Keep moving" she ordered.

As the droids fired threw out the halls, the then arrived outside the Ship of the republic, "Captain Tapered we have incoming clankers".

"We'll cover you sir" Ahsoka, and Lux boarded the ship as the droids and Republic guards started to fight.

ON THE SHIP.

The 2 teens entered the cockpit, "Ahsoka, Padmae contacted me, she says the peace negotiaons have all but collapsed, were you".

Ahsoka nodded "I'm on route to courscant, with Lux bontari" she said, "Master Jedi, I'm sorry for any troubles I've caused you".

"It's nothing" Ahsoka said to Lux, "You'll be safe with the republic", "Alright, bring Bontari to courscant and will discuss amnesty".

"Well that turned out nicely" said a voice as a Red saber came into view with Ahsoka' neck, Lux took out a blaster.

"I can't come with you Ahsoka" he said, "I told you we have a plan", "We" she asked him, Rhan gave a salute "Yep".

She took his gun "Well shooting me isn't a part of it, and what are you doing with a gun anyway" she said looking at it.

Rhan put his saber away. "And I can't join the Republic either", Ahsoka looked at him "Well what other choice do you have".

"There is a different way" he said "Look I know how you feel, you feel alone, republic will help you".

Ahsoka pleaded with him "Like they helped my mother" he barked, "We've already made contact with a group on Carlac, who are noble and allied with our cause" he said looking back at Rhan.

Ahsoka looked at the both back and forth, "And what cause is that"?

"To kill Dooku" Rhan finally said.

"Ok what, the only one you're gonna get killed is Lux" She said spitting at Rhan, "We have to take him to Cosecant".

She started to sit in the pilot seat, "I mean how else he would have gotten away from those droids".

Lux took out a tazer "Like this" he said shoving it into her arm, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka".

Rhan looked at him, "Was that necessary" he said, "You know it was the only way".

Rhan nodded a bit, "Well we didn't really count on here being here, now did we" He said eyeing Rhan, Lux turned around and held out a blaster.

"You've served under Dooku, how do I know you won't betray me"

He said Rhan sighed, and looked at him, "Lux If I wanted to kill you-witch-I-don't, I would have already" he said.

Lux didn't say anything "And besides" Rhan clenched his fist "He's done things to me too".

Soon Artoo came in and saw Ashoka, "Oh, yeah, she's a little out of it, let her sleep" Rhan told him as the droid looked over her.

CARLAC

Lux and Rhan stood outside the ship the case, in Lux was wearing sock cap and floves, Rhanhand on a trench coat, tied around at the waist he had on metal gloves and boots, both dark gray.

"How much, did you taz her with" Rhan asked, "Enough to take out a bantha" he Lux said back, "Still don't think its enough" Rhan scoffed at him.

"Lux" Said a famine voice behind them, "Told you" he said to Lux, "Lux where are we and what did you do with my lightsabers".

Lux and Rhan turned around to face Ahsoka in a winter jacket, "You should have stayed on the ship"

Suddenly the were surrounded by Mandolorian armored figures, one was a women, "Hey kid your late"

"Did you bring us what we needed" she said to him, "Yes, I have the information" Lux said, "Who's this" she asked pointing to Ahsoka.

She took a step back, then "I'm, his, um.. betrothed" "WHAT!" Rhan asked outloud, making them all look at him.

"Oh, yeah, forgot" Rhan said saving them, "Seems a little skinny" she looked at her and slapped her butt, "She, serves her purpose".

She then looked at Rhan, "And who's this", she looked at Rhan, "He's my bodyguard" Lux said

"Right…We leave now, we don't know who is coming" They started to walk off when Artoo arrived.

"What have you gotten us into" Ahsoka whispered to Lux, "It's all under control" he said, as a speeder pulled up.

"Rhan's mother was a Mandolorian" Lux said to her "These are the DeathWatch, they'll kill us".

Lux started to walk off, and he caught up with Rhan, "Betrothed" Rhan growled, "I had to think of something" they both whispered to one another.

"Pleasure slave would have been better", Rhan walked over to one of the bikes, were a one of the solders was riding.

Rhan shoved him off "I drive, you use your jet pack thingy" Rhan said as they started to drive/fly off.

(SKIPING)

"Am I interrupting something" said Mandolore as Rhan and him walked into see Ahsoka and Lux kissing.

"No we were just.." "Tell your woman to leave us" said Mandolore as Rhan and Ahsoka left, the woman who had the first met took Ahsoka by the arm.

"I got it" Rhan said, "So was this your idea" Ahsoka said as they walked, "No not really, but Lux wanted Justice for his mother's death, so do I".

SKIPPING AGAIN TO THE VILLAGE

The Mandolorians rode into the village on speeders, "You have kept your word, we are very grateful for your understanding".

More of DeathWatch started to appear, from the skies, "I am a man of my word, here is your granddaughter as promised".

He threw the granddaughter at the chief, and then took out 'A light saber' Rhan thought as he drove it into the girls back.

"Tryla" Ahsoka cried as she ran to the fallen girl, "Kill them, Kill them all" Madolroe ordered, soon all the Mandoloians were setting fire to the village.

"Why-what are you doing" Lux as baffled at the destruction. Mandolore put a arm around Lux.

"Never let the weak tell you what to do, WELCOME TO DEATHWATCH" he roared swinging the saber.

Ahsoka looked around; she dove for a spear and threw it directly at a solider on top a house. She tore of her coat and disabled to others.

Ahsoka was then attacked by Mandolre, then other Mandolorians binded with wrist cables. Mandolore looked at her.

"Well lookey what we have here, looks like we caught ourselves Jedi" he said smugly, Rhan clenched his fists that was enough "Drag her back to camp".

BACK AT CAMP

They all waited in the tent as Rhan watched Mandolore talk to Lux, and how he was being retrained, as Ahsoka was on her knees "How can this be, I ask you to join Deathwatch, and you bring 2 Jedi into our midst".

"I thought you had honor" Rhan looked at Ahsoka 'I'm sorry' he thought to her, 'Really, you knew this would happen'.

'I didn't mean for you to be here' he thought back 'Hey about you and Lux' he asked her with telepathy, 'Uh, what about it'?

She looked at him, 'Well I saw the kiss..' he thought, 'uh…, it was nothing' "Its like you said, its not murder" Mandolore said to Lux, 'That's good enough for me'.

"ITS JUSTICE" "NOOOOO" Rhan leapt out of the guards grasped, as his saber appeared under his sleave, he activated it blocking Mandolore's attack.

Soon Atroo appeared and filled the room with gas "LUX, AHSOKA GO" Rhan roared as he swung his saber at Mandolore.

The battle was quickly taken outside as, the Droids Artoo had reactivated started to fight back "Just what do you think you're doing" Mandolore said as him and Rhan locked sabers.

"Never let the weak tell you what to do" he said as he force pushed him away, Lux, Ahsoka and Artoo started to get into a speeder.

Rhan turned to face what was left of the DeathWatch, Rhan held up his saber "Lets play" he said, he brought both his arms together and leapt into the air.

"YYYYEEERRRAAAAA" a huge blast of force energy blew away the Mandolorians and disintegrated 6 of them.

Rhan Leapt into the air "HEHAHAHAHAHAHAH" he laughed as he fought them all, he loved he loved he power, he loved, he loved killing the weak, 'You love Ahsoka' said a voice in the back of his head.

AFTER THE BATTLE

Rhan sat there, on one of the droids that had fallen, breathing heavily, he looked around, to see all the destroyed droids, and dead mandolorians, just as the sun was rising..

He took out a holo-comm "Master" he said to see Count Dooku, "Darth Jekon, report, your lack of communication is most disturbing" he said.

"Foregive me master, I have failed to do as you asked" Rhan said to him, "Then bontari lives" he said Rhan nodded.

"But, Death Watch is no more" Rhan said holding up Mandolores Helemet. Dooku smiled, "It seems not all is lost, very well return to at once".

"Yes Master" Rhan said, out of breathe, he cut the comm and tried to stand, the battle had taken its toll, as he collapsed into the snow.

As he layed there some one approached, it was none other then the Grand Father and Chief.

* * *

><p>Rhan awoke in a hut of some kind, were he sawa elder face of the Cheif looking donw on him, "You are awake" he said, "Yeah, but can I ask you something" the Cheif nodded, Rhan pointed to himelf "Uh, who am I"?<p>

* * *

><p>HAHAHA I'm EVIL<p> 


	14. A future worth fight for!

**OK, SO LETS SEE RHAN LOST HIS MEMORY BLAH BALAH**

Rhan began to get up, he got he grabbed his coat, and walked out, "Boy you have awakened" Rhan saw the village chief, well what was left of the village.

"What happened here" he asked, "Indeed, you say you cannot remember" Rhan nodded "Allow me to explain".

"When they first came here, Death Watch that is, they came with no reason" Rhan and the Village Chief, started to walk, Rhan noticed the carnage of what had happened as the chief spoke.

"We are a simple people, and trusting, which was untimely our down fall" Rhan saw the man's eyes grow heavy.

"I take it, you lost someone" he nodded "I am responsible for this" he said, "And for that many of my people have suffered, as a price".

Rhan looked to his right as the Chief motioned to the right, there dozens of them body's covered in cloth, from head to toe.

"So much death" Rhan said, out loud, Rhan saw a few remaining villagers eyeing him, "I should go".

Rhan said, starting to walk off, "Before you go, there is something I must return to you" The chief held out a silver cylinder.

"A Lightsaber, was I a jedi" he asked taking it, "That I do not know, it will not activate for us" Rhan grasped the hilt.

Rhan looked at him "Thank you… for everything" Rhan said leaving.

Rhan walked onto the snow train, not knowing where he was going. Rhan looked behind him to see nothing.

He kept walking he heard a whoosh and stopped, and looked around nothing, more walking the trees surrounding started to wilt.

First just one peddle, then another, and another until it was as if it were raining pedals, "Never gets old" said a voice.

Rhan spun around to see somebody, a completely robed figure, he had on a grey robe, whose face was hidden, "There's no need for that, Jekon" the robed figure said.

Rhan hadn't noticed it yet "I.. What did you call me" he asked him, "Darth Jekon that is your name" said the robed man.

"I don't know, I I think it is" he said, "Good, now that we got that settled, let's go" he said making him follow.

As the pedals fell like snow, they walked, "Were are we going" Rhan asked, "Does it matter" said the man.

"So were you going" the man asked him, Rhan shook his hood, "I don't know" he said, The man looked back then kept walking "Well take a guess".

"I guess home" he said, "And were is home" the hooded man asked, Rhan kept walking and thought for a moment, "I don't know, I can't remember".

"Well what can you remeber" he was asked, "All I remember is a name… and a face", Rhan and him kept walking.

"Who?" he was asked, "Ahsoka, her name was Ahsoka" Rhan and the robed man stopped near a cliff, "She must be important to you".

"Why do you say that"? Rhan looked at him, "Why else she was the only one you remembered" he said crossing his arms.

He looked over the cliff side, into a golden field, were in the distance was a house, "What is this place".

"Could be the void, could be the force" he said, he saw a man in the fields walking, he couldn't see his face due to the sun.

He looked behind him the man in the field, Rhan and the man with him followed his gaze to see something, a child, running through the field.

The man in the field scooped up the child and spun it around in the air, by the armpits, "What is… this" Rhan asked again.

Then another person appeared, a woman by figure, with two horns, and "Is that…" "Yes, that's her" said the hooded man.

The man took off his hood "Your…" the man's face came into view he had shaggy greyish brown hair, and with a full beard, his eyes were black with blue pupils.

"Your… your me" Rhan said in shock, the Older Rhan put his arms on the younger rhans shoulder, and Took off his hood, they both stood faces shown, the older one smiling.

He looked over at Ahsoka, and the man in the field "Then the man in the field… is me, us" he said.

"It can if you want it to be" said the older Rhan, "But, there's something, something in the back of mind telling me not to".

Rhan looked at his older self, "That is the Darkside" said his older counterpart. "I went to the darkside" the younger Rhan said, looking at his hands.

"Yes, but is not too late to turn back" said the older Rhan, who the younger one looked at, "Why do I feel like this has happened before" Rhan asked himself.

"I do not know" said the older Rhan, the Younger Rhan clenched his fists, "I can't" he growled he put his hood up. "I know, I feel it that I made a promise to myself, and that thing you call the Darkside, is telling me….THIS IS A LIE"!

Rhan lifted his head, and then his hand and force pushed the older Rhan away, it was no longer Rhan but the Father!

"Why?" he growled slowly, "I hoped that if I showed took your memories, and all your hate, you could finally turn away" As he stood up.

"NOW THEY HAVE RETURNED…." He put his hands over his head, "And I see the terriable things I've done" he growled to himself.

"The people I've hurt… the people I will hurt" Rhan whimpered, "I have caused so much pain", Fell to his knees.

"That is why you must turn away from the Darkside, end the cycle of hate and vengence" the father said.

Rhan stood, "Yes, it must end…with Dooku's life" Rhan said finally starting to walk off, the father gave sigh, "Do what you must… my son" Rhan stopped.

"Thank you… my father".

* * *

><p>DOOKU'S PALACE<p>

Dooku turned around to see Rhan walking in, in his short sleeved robes, eyes glaring under his hooded face.

"Jekon, you had better have good reason, for your lateness" Rhan gripped his saber, and activated it, "Yes, revelation".

Dooku didn't move "Is that so… well I to have had a revelation" the monitor on his desk awakened and a holographic image of a red Ahsoka appeared.

Rhan gaped at the holo "Yes, I know of what she means to you" said Dooku, smiling, Rhan tightened the grip on his saber "If you so much as touch her I'll-" "You'll what boy" Dooku almost shouted.

"Go and warn her, defend her, right now she could be anywere in the Galaxy, perhaps flying through space, in a battle were the ships could fire on her ship and" "ENOUGH".

"It is too late for that boy, the orders have been sent" Rhan growled at Dooku, "…But, you can change that" Dooku said that caused Rhan to relax.

", You must serve me, with no remores, IF ever deny my orders ever, she dies, if you try to turn away from the Darkside, she dies, if YOU SO AS MUCH THINK OF RUNNING AWAY SHE DIES" he roared.

Rhan's fist shook as he held his saber, it deactivated, and he droped it, then fell to his knees "I…will do your bidding… my master".

Dooku, smiled, the cackled "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Rhan could only bite his lip in rage.


	15. DECEPTION

**OH YEAH, THIS EPISODE COULD NOT HAVE GONE BETTER, OBI-WAN FAKES HIS DEATH, RHAN IS IN FOR ONE HELL OF A RIDE.**

**DOOKU'S OFFICE**

Rhan walked into the office, there was a droid of some kind next to his desk, "You summoned me" he growled, "Yes, come here" Dooku said as Rhan did so.

"Put your hand our" Dooku ordered, Rhan hesitated then did so, the droid started to mess with his hand, Rhan grunted at the pain. Dooku held up his hand and it was a decive of some kind his hand on the button, "Do you know what this is".

"A transmitter" Rhan said as the droid continued to work, "Yes, it will send a signal to all commanders, if the Tano girl is seen, to kill her on the spot", Rhan growled as Dooku eyed him smiling.

Now there dim blue light on Rhan hand in the shape of a O inside the O was another circle, it then faded "Since there is a chance you would try to kill yourself, in a attempt to defy me".

"Get to the point old man" Dooku spun around a shot him with lighting, Rhan was sent flying, he refused to scream he only growled at the pain, "As I was saying" Dooku did not let up.

"If you should die, she will die too, and if you should tell the Jedi of this, I will know", Dooku ceased his attack, "What is thy will my master" Rhan growled, on one knee.

"Moralo Eval has been captured, by the Republic, he is a critical alley" Dooku said to him, Rhan was silent "Go to Courscant and infiltrate the prison, but for you to do so, you must….do something".

"What is it…My master" Rhan growled, Dooku could only grin.

"You are familiar with… Obi-Wan Kenobi" Dooku said with a grin, Rhan bit his lip as he knew what was coming, "One of our informants has told us that a bounty has been put on his head".

Rhan eyed him, "Go and find the man who took this job, and then follow him to were the giver of this bounty is, and once you do Kill Kenobi".

Rhan clenched his fists, and stood "As you wish, my master" Rhan left the office, and headed to his ship.

COURSCANT

Rhan walked through the lower regains of the city planet, looking around to see if anybody was following him, he had on a dark grey cloak.

He walked into an alley, were he saw a man, fully armored with a sniper "Rakko Harden" Rhan said aloud.

"Who wants to know" he said, confirming his identity, "I hear your hunting Jedi" Rhan said to him making him turn to see his visor helmet.

"Oh, where'd you hear that" Rhan took a step foreward and Harden spun around pointing his sniper at him, Rhan lifted his hand and made the sniper fly towards him "I have my ways".

"You're not the Jedi I was hired to kill, but I guess you're a bonus" Rhan returned him his gun, "And who said I was a Jedi".

Harden picked up the blaster, "What's your game kid" he asked, Rhan smiled "Just a kid who hates Jedi" Rhan lifted his hand to emphasis his words.

"For somebody who hates Jedi, you sure act like one" Rhan sighed, "Ok, let's just cut to the chase, do you want me to help you kill Kenobi or not"?

"Straight forward, I like that" Harden said lowering his gun, "So, is this for revenge or do I have to let you in on the bounty".

"Keep the bounty, all I want is Kenobi" Harden laughed "Haha and generous, ok kid you got yourself a deal".

LATER

Rhan and Harden sat on top of the building overlooking a ship, "Geez we've been here for ages" Rhan complained.

"I take you've never done this before" Harden said siting on the floor against a box, "No, I prefer to find my prey, then kill'em".

"I can respect that" Harden said, "Speaking of witch here he comes" Rhan and Harden went over to the Balcony, Harden lined his sites.

"Ok kid, you go to the behind me, if any of the Jedi come up here, there yours" Rhan heard a certain word "the Jedi".

"Yep tw, of them, two guys and…. hello" Harden said, Rhan looked down, and Saw Kenobi, Skywalker and "Ahsoka" he said under his breathe.

"Alright, get ready" Harden said as Rhan took off behind Harden, and jumped on top of a nearby building.

Rhan then heard blaster fire, Harden took off after that running on the roofs next to Rhan, Rhan followed him as he ran then stopped.

Kenobi jumped on top of the building Harden was on Rhan could See Skywalker, on the building farthest to them.

Harden fired a few shots at Kenobi then at Skywalker, Kenobi got closer, and then stood behind a part of the roof.

"You're up kid" Harden said into his comm-link, Rhan leapt of the building next to Kenobi's and Rhan at him, Saber drawn, "FACE ME JEDI" Rhan said as Kenobi drew his saber.

"If you insist" he said as the clashed back and forth, Harden started to fire more shots, "Two against one seems hardly fa-" Rhan kicked him back behind the pillar he was behind.

'I know I'm supposed to Kill him, but if I can keep alive long enough…. I'll think of something' Rhan thought to himself "Kid, what in the universe do you think your doing, I had him".

Hardens voice roared on the comm- link, Rhan kept hitting him back making him not move until Kenobi jumped over him into plain sight.

"Nooo" Rhan growled at he ran towards him, then the blaster sounded and a bolt him Kenobi square in the chest.

"NOOOO" Rhan said as he tackled him, off the building, Rhan fell down with Kenobi into some of the crates, "OBI-WAN" Skywalker yelled.

"I've got them" Ahsoka said, Rhan leapt off of Kenobi, to face Ahsoka with one off her blades out, She went over to Kenobi's body.

"Obi-wan" Ahsoka said deactivated her saber, Kenobi did not answer, "No…" Rhan said to himself, "OBI-WAN" she cired, shaking him.

She shot a glare at Rhan, "You…." Tears started to form in her eyes, "YOU MURDERER" she yelled lifting her hand into the air in the shape of a claw.

"Ahsok-ACK-ACK" Rhan was being chocked by Ahsoka with the force "Ahsoka-ACK-..Don't" Rhan pleaded.

"I KILL YOU" she yelled, as a small crowd kept their distance, "AHSOKA STOP" She looked over to see Anakin running at them.

He saw Kenobi, "How is he" he asked fearfully, Ahsoka gapped at him, still holding Rhan in the air, "Is he" Anakin asked, Anakin rushed to the fallen Jedi.

"Obi-Wan…OBI_WAN"

"Don't worry he's about to be avenged" Ahsoka said quickly and with ice in her tone, "ACK" her grip tightened on Rhan, "Yes he does" Anakin growled, "But not yet…".

"AHSOKA STOP" Anakin yelled at her, "He killed him, he deserves to die" She spat and Anakin, "NO… that's not what Obi-wan…would have want".

"You saw what he did he deserves it" She spat at him, "Ahsoka listen to yourself, that's the Darkside, don't give into it" Anakin said to her, "You wanna take him prisoner, after that" she asked.

"Obi-Wan would have wanted that way,"

"I..I…" Rhan fell to the ground as Ahsoka's arm fell, Rhan gasped for air, on the ground he looked up to see a brown Jedi boot him in the face, he heard sirens in the distance.

LATER

Rhan opened his eyes, he was tied up on a seat, his hands bound by force dampeners, he was in a republic ship, and everything was blury.

He then fell back to unconsciousness, when he opened his eyes again he was being dragged threw he Jedi Temple.

Then finally in the darkness of his subconscious he heard voices, "Is he secure…" said one, "Yes" said another.

"Wake him" up said the first one, "REEEAAAAA" Rhan opened his eyes to feel a surge of electricity run threw him.

"Greeting Rhan Jerry" Rhan came face to face with Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Anakin, "Tell us why are here" he said waving his hand over Rhans face.

Rhan bit his lip 'Blast if I tell them Dooku will know, thing think…'"Ah, the old Jedi Mind trick" Rhan said.

"Look, I came to kill a Jedi, and I did, simple as that" 'Ok, not bad not bad, roll with it' Plo Koon joined in.

"Tell us why you are here" they both said waving their hands, Rhan was silent, "Tell us why you are here" Anakin finally said.

"Tell Us why you are here" they all said, Rhan shook his head, "No…get out of.. my head" he grumbled, "You will tell us NOW" all 3 of the shoved there hands in his face.

"AGH, no" Rhan said starting to breathe heavily, "TELL US NOW", Rhan growled, even harder, then before.

"I will die before I submit to you" Rhan spat, "That's a wonderful idea" Anakin said drawing his saber and grabbing Rhan by the throat.

Rhan 'Crap what now, uh.. think like Dooku'"Go ahead… do it, I'm sure it's what Obi-Wan would have wanted"

LATER

Rhan heard the door open with a whoosh, there he saw Ahsoka, he hung his head, not looking her in the eye.

"Rhan…no Darth Jekon" she hissed, "So this is what happens when you kill people freinds" Rhan said nothing, "After everything you've said, you've done you don't deserve to live".

Rhan hung his head in shame, Ahsoka started to leave "Oh, and if any part of you is still human you'd know that" she started to leave.

She stopped looking back at him, he said nothing.

Rhan and Harden were walking up to the prison, being escorted by Ahsoka and Anakin, "I belive you were expecting them" Anakin said said to the clones.

"Let me know if there any trouble, I'd be happen to straighten them out" Rhan and Harden were taken by the clones "Yes sir" one said.

Within Minutes Rhan and Harden were in orange jumpsuits, walking through the prison, "So how'd you get caught" Rhan asked Harden.

"One to many drinks" he said to him, "Keep walking" the clones ordered, then they entered into a large room, "Enjoy your meal ladies" said the clones shoving them in.

Rhan stood up his hands still bound "Too much to take off the restraints" Rhan said looking at Harden. Then the Restraints started to buckle then separated, "Well that's convenient" said Harden.

"Let's see" Rhan looked over at a cup, and tried to move it, it only shaked barely, "Blast it, still active" Rhan said.

"Come on kid, let's get some grub" he said as they took their trays to the table after getting some food.

"That's him, there the Jedi killers" Said a prisoner, "They don't look so tough" he said drinking Hardens drink.

"This food tastes terrible" Harden said, he then grabbed the prisoner and stabbed his hand into the table with his fork, the prisoner roared.

"Maybe you'd taste better, you in the mood for sea food kid" Harden then looked at Rhan who smiled.

"You're Crazy" the prisoner said ripping the fork out, "Well I lost my appetite" Rhan said getting up, "Rako Harden your reputation perceeds you" Moralo Eval took a seat next to them.

"I'm curious, why did you two kill that jedi" he said looking at both of them, always a pleasure "Good to see you a messenger of the Count" Rhan nodded.

SKIPPING

After Evok left Harden looked at him, "So why did you want to kill Kenobi" he asked him, "Its…complicated".

Rhan said to him, "What he steal some money" He asked jokingly, Rhan stood up "Like I said complicated".

Rhan started to walk away when he heard his name "Rhan…Rhan Jerry" Rhan turned around to see a short, brown haired kid.

"Boba is that you" he asked blandly, "You bet is you, gordarian sulflak" Boba said to him, "Well a Ody'Skurr to you too".

"What how long has it been 2, 3 years" Rhan said with a grin "More like 15" Boba growled, Rhan chuckled "By the universe your short… are you standing in a hole" Boba only growled at him "Yeah, well sorry about your dad" Rhan said to him starting to walk off.

"At least my dad died honorably" Boba said making Rhan stop, "What did you say" Rhan clenched his fists.

Rhan started toward him "You heard me at least my dad could actually kill jedi" Rhan glared at him, "Be careful what you say next".

Boba grinned "What I hurt your feelings" Rhan grabbed him by the shirt, "Listen you little scud, I've killed more people then you've ever dreamed, I've actually killed jedi, I can actually fight".

Boba only growled at him, "And unlike your father did, I actually destroyed Deathwatch, every last one of them right down to Mandolre".

"Anybody could have killed them, little scud" Boba scoffed at him, "THAT'S IT" "Hey break it up you two" 3 clones came over and separated them.

LATER IN RHANS CELL  
>"So I guess were bunk mates" Rhan looked up to see Harden walking in, Rhan looked at his hands, "Damn these restraints" Rhan said.<p>

"You have no idea how this feels" Rhan said to him, "Oh yeah it does stink" "What!" Rhan heard him under his breathe; "Nothing" Harden said waving him off.

There was a pause of silence, "Kid listen" Harden leaned forward Rhan did too, "Eval planning an escape, you want in".

"That's the plain anyway" Rhan said leaning back, "What you knew" Harden asked shock, "Yeah, my Master told me".

"So what are they really up too" Harden asked? Rhan shrugged "Beats me and my Master… aren't on the best of terms".

"Mind telling me why" the bald Bounty hunter asked, Rhan looked at his hand, then sighed "Imagine, there was somebody you care for, somebody you'd do anything to protect".

Harden leaned against his bunk "Go on" he said, "And imagine, the very many you despice more than anything in the universe, has the power to kill that person, and you couldn't do anything to stop, how would you save the person you want protect".

Harden put a hand on his chin stroking it, "Hard to say, hostage situations are never easy" he said to himself, "Mind telling me who the person is".

Rhan shook his head "Not unless you want to die" he said.

**YES ITS BEEN CHANGED I'M SORRY,**


	16. I'm Sorry

**READ THIS! I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER, SO IT WILL BE DIFFERENT, ENJOY!**

**DOOKUS OFFICE  
><strong>Dooku paced back and forth 3 times until his holo-transmitter came alive, and there stood Sidious, "Lord Tyrannous, there is a disturbance in the force" he said.

Dooku kneeled "Ask and I shall do my best to answer" Sidious crossed his arms "Your apprentice, the boy! Something inside him festers".

Dooku looked up "He tried to to slay me, but I have him well under control" Dooku said, Sidious growled "And what makes you so sure".

Dooku stood up "The Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano" he said the dark sith lord looked at him "What of her!". Dooku went on "He cares for her, enough to defy me-" "So you threaten to kill her if he does".

Dooku nodded "That will not be enough, he is also usless to us in prisoned" Sidious said to himself. "What would have me do, Master" the Cloaked dark lord smiled.

"I will take care of that" He said, Dooku eyed him suspicouly, "If I should fail, you must kill him…I since he will soon become a man, and we will not be able to stop him".

**RHANS CELL**

Rhan slept soundly in the cell, facing the wall; two clones then came, and shocked him with the guard staffs.

It caused Rhan to fall out of bed "Get up you Separatist scum, you got a date with someone special" said one as they both carried him out.

JEDI HOLDING CELL

Rhan was hovering in the hair, again! His hand limply, he looked around, he wriggled his force dampeners.

The door opened with a whoosh, And in walked Anakin, who rushed at him and activated hi blue saber and put an inch from Rhans throat "Where…is…Harden" he growled.

Rhan didn't speak, he only glared back, "That is enough Anakin" said an old voice Rhan and him looked back as Anakin put his saber away, Ahsoka appeared then as well as an old man.

"Chancellor Palpatine" Anakin said to the old man in a dark brown senator's garb, with a cape, with two clones "You have committed many heinous acts boy, and killed many jedi, you deserve nothing but Justice-".

Rhan growled "Just save your breathe and get to the point" one of the clones him with the but of his gun in the gut!

"It is a shame that one so young must die" he said to him with a hint of remorse "I don't need your pity, if you're going to kill me then get it over with".

The Chancellor gave nod to one of the clones who took released his Rhan from the restraints, the one clone aimed his blaster at him and Anakin took out his saber.

CLANK Something was put on Rhans right wrist, the same arm with dooku's tracker a wrist monitor or something "What is-Arrr" He felt it digging into his skin.

"That is a nerve disruptor, and it will kill you if you do not do what we say" Anakin said, Rhan glared at him "Pretty stupid plan" Rhan said.

"That is not all, Young Miss Tano has one also, should try and flee or take your own life, the same thing will happened to Ahsoka, if you should flee, then you will receive pain full shock".

Anakin looked at the Chancellor then at Ahsoka "I volunteered for it, so don't get any ideas" she said to him.

Rhan clenched his fists "Fine"

LATER ON A SHIP

Rhan sat there in the passenger seat of a jedi star ship, they had given him back his regular attire, but it was torn and ragged, his hands were still cuffed though.

"Is it too much to ask to let me go" he asked them Ahsoka looked back then forward, the landed on the planet within minutes "Get up" Anakin "And put this on" Rhan was given a dark brown pancho, "Why" he asked "Your still out prioner" he said. As Rhan threw it on him.

"If anybody asks you're a jedi" Ahsoka said to him as they got off, Rhan didn't speak, he only followed, as they left the ship Ahsoka asked Anakin something "Can at least have my saber back" as hit hung at Anakins belt.

"What makes you think Obi-Wans murderer is on Nal Hutta" She asked her master "I got a tip from the Chancellor himself".

As they walked the ship next them took off Rhan looked back at it, then kept walking, "How are we gonna fine them" she asked?

"Ahsoka you should know by now if you wanna find a low life.." She pointed to the cantina "You start at the saloon".

As the walked Anakin disabled two gamorian guards, nearly decapitations one of the patrons, The bartender looked at them, "The fugitives are already gone".

"All three of them were here" Anakin asked "Two came in meet the third", "When did they leave" Ahsoka asked, "Nothing on Nal Hutta is free especially information".

"I don't have time for games" Anakin said lifting his hand into the air along with the bartender "You just missed them" Anakin brought him closer "Keep talking".

"I heard one of them say they just bought a ship" Anakin released him "Let's go snips" Ahsoka had a blank look on her face Rhan looked at her, and gave a nod.

ON WAY TO ARANDIA  
>"So after this is all said and done what happens to me" Rhan asked Anakin didn't turn around "If life imprisonment most likely" he said.<p>

"And my other options" he asked "Death sentence for war crimes" he said bluntly, "Death would be a release" Rhan said to himself under his breathe.

"What was that" Ahsoka asked? Turning around, Rhan pointed to his right hand Ahsoka shook her head "What?".

Rhan held up his hand "Forget about it" Rhan said as they landed at the fueling station, "Look its Cad bane".

"Are you sure" Looking at the person Ahsoka just pointed to "Who else were's a hat like that" She said.

"Good point" Anakin said going in, as they dove in Rhan watched at the ship clashed with Banes "Republic S9-Jedi ship, vs a Nal Hutta Volks wagon….any bets" he said aloud.

"SHUT UP" both jedi said as the ship hit again and again, then Anakin left to leave Ahsoka in control of the ship as he boarded the other ship.

There was more banging and banging until Banes ship opened fire and started to destroy he fuel lines, Rhan saw the arch coming up.

"A perfect circled arch, you never see thoughs" he said as Cad Bane's ship flew under it and there's over.

Ahsoka gasped "GET DOWN" Rhan said grabbing her and throwing himself on top, of her as they crashed into a small gorge with a building of machinery in it.

Rhan layed there dazed everything was a bluer; his hand was on something Ahsoka layed spawled on his chest.

He gave a sigh of relief, "Another happy landing" he said under his breathe, "Wha-" Ahsoka started to come to.

She noticed she was ontop of him and put a knee "Right into the crystals" As she got up, "If you ever-" "What save your life!"

He said as he got up, "Let's go" she hen said.

GOING TO SAVE ANAKIN

Rhan and Ahsoka leapt at the top of the cannon were Anakin layed, Ahsoka drew both her sabers as Bane opened fire.

Rhan made his saber fly off Anakins belt he cut through the restraints, "Long time no sees kid" Harden said. As Bane opened fire on both of them.

Rhan shot at Bane but was tackled by Harden who started to pound him "Not bad boy," As He kicked Harden away.

Ahsoka started to swip at Bane again and again, Bane shot 6 bolts from both his blaster, Ahsoka deflected them, and most of them two made it through and hit both her sabers.

"Looks like your out of luck little lady" Band said as he shot her in the shoulder "AAAA" "AHSOKA" Rhan pushed Harden aside. And Bane picked up her saber.

Rhan rushed at them he was almost there he dove wrigt arm extended, he tackled Ahsoka away from bane "GAAAAAAAA".

The saber cut clean threw Rhans right arm, Rhan still clutched his saber in his left "Wow kid gotta hand it to you" Bane said mockingly.

Rhan glared at bane that Made Bane lose hs smile and focus "YEEEAAA" Rhan lunged at him, and swipped "RRRAAAAA" Bane's entire right arm was sliced off.

"Eye for an eye" Rhan growled, "HIYAH" Harden kicked Rhan in the back, "Not bad at all kid" he said under his breathe.

"Get up bane, your no use to us dead" Said Harden picking him up.

LATER

Rhan was awake He looked over and saw Anakin still lying there, his right arm, or what was left of it was bandaged.

Ahsoka was kneeling over Anakin "Is he…" Rhan asked, Ahsoka shook her head "No just out cold".

Rhan sighed he took a seat next to her, "Hows your shoulder" He asked her? She put a hand on it "Fine, thanks…. Back on the ship, when you pointed to your right hand"?

Rhan took notice of this, he looked at her and stood up, his bandaged arm at his gut, Ahsoka then stood "Ahsoka I….".

Rhan looked at her "What is it…?" she asked, he looked her in the eye, she gasped, instead of smoldering orange red yellow eyes of anger.

The saddest pair of green blue eyes "I'm sorry" he clenched his left fist, "Wha-OOF" Rhan punched her in the gut, as she fell into his arms.

"I didn't won't to be this way" he said putting his forehead onto hers, he layed her down gently, and headed back to the ship they came in.

ON THE STOLEN SHIP

Rhan sat in the piolts chair pushing in buttons as he took off "You did what you thought was right my son" Rhan did not answer as the Father took a seat next to him, "Its time I went home" Rhan said as the ships started to hum.

"Back to your master" The father asked? Rhan didn't say anything "No, back to my Father, Lhan Jerry"

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW RHAN HAS JUST GOT HIS RIGHT ARM CUT OFF, THE SAME ONE WITH DOOKU'S TRACKER, HA, HOW IRONIC IS THAT!**


	17. Return

**I'VE HAD A BILLION THOUGHTS ON WHAT PLANET RHAN SHOULD BE FROM, AND WERE HIS FATHER IS BURIED AND I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER ONE THEN THIS.**

Rhan landed the Jedi Cruiser the ship on a rocky type surface, He had his right arm bandaged as he exited the ship, It was the late afternoon, and the sun was setting.

The Father walked down the ramp with him, Rhan stood there looking out across he area, over him was a dark brown Jedi cloak, " Are were here?" asked the father.

"Yes.." Rhan said "Home" Rhan looked across the vast planes of Dantooine Rhan looked back and held up his stubbed arm at the Father "I don't suppose you cou-" but the Father was gone.

"Thanks a lot gramps" Rhan said as he leapt of the rock he landed his ship on, he took out a pair of binoculars.

The green screen looked across the open plains, into the blackness of the night, Until his eyes fell apon a few lights grouped together, a civilization perhaps.

Rhan started to walk toward it, he put his hands threw the long thick grasses feeling them as he walked with his left hand.

It didn't take long to get to the town, it was night, and people were walking indoors, mothers rushed their children into their homes, as Rhan looked over to each house.

A few men watched him, but kept their distance, Rhan kept walking until "You, in the cloak, stop".

Rhan turned around to face a boy; well he was about Rhans age, maybe older, with two other boys behind him.

"What" Rhan said, under his hood, , "Whoever you are leave" he ordered Rhan.

"I don't have time for this" Rhan started to walk off, "HEY…I'm not done talking to you" he said, Rhan kept going.

The boy and his two thugs started to walk up to him, "I said-ACK" Rhan lifted his left hand in a clutching fashion.

"ACK-ACK" the boy's feet dangled in the air like a fish, "AAAA" one of the thugs rushed, Rhan kicked him in the chest, "P-please m-milord" begged the last one.

Rhan looked at his left hand and released the boys, he held his hand in a fist infront of him, "Forgive me…".

He started to walk off.

LATER  
>Lucky for Rhan, it was a farming village, and they were used to people losing limbs from farming machines!<p>

Rhan laid down on a slap, as man and a droid worked on his right arm, "So, lad where are you from".

Rhan had his shirt off, wearing nothing bu his gray boots and pants "Tatooine" he said, "That's a lie" the old man laughed "You don't walk like a tatooine, your from here" the old man said.

"What gave me away" Rhan said glaring at him with his dark sith eyes, "I was right" he said, looking up he had old grey hair with a go-t and a robotic eye. HE started to cackle again!

"So why did you come here" the man asked making rhans prostatic arm glitch, Rhan didn't answer "Done" he said.

Rhan stood up looking at the new hand, "I can still tell its fake" hit was metal but looked like a regular hand except had circles on the knuckles and line around the joints.

"So why did you come here again" the old man asked, "Closer I guess" Rhan said, "Hmmmm, that sound nice" the old man said.

"You can stay here for the night" the old man said, Rhan turned around but the old man was gone "Thanks".

THE NEXT MORNING

Rhan left the clinic, and walked out to the morning air as the sun rose, Rhan had his cloak on, he saw the old man. The house was simple box shaped with a roof, a few poles sticking out of the side of the roof and a power box on the side with a porch were the old man sat.

Rhan started to leave then stopped "Thank you" he said as he tossed him a bag, inside were credits "For the arm".

"TAKE CARE NOW" the old man shouted at him, as he left, Rhan kept walking he grabbed the hood part of his cloak and continued to walk, he finally walked out of the village.

LATER

Rhan walked there the golden fields, it was the afternoon, the clouds were moving across the sky and the wind blew softly, making ripple marks in the field.

As he walked there the fields he extended his hand out of his cloak and felt the tall grass, he gave a sigh of relief.

He started to walk again, he started to walk over a hill, he climbed the hill even though he it wasn't that steep.

He looked over across the fields with a few rocky formations here and there, He looked around seeing the sea of grass before him and "HELP" Rhan turned the voice of the cry.

A girl no more than 8 was running away from something, she had on a dark brown famers dress.

He also saw the pack o Kath hounds chasing them "KYAAA" the girl fell down, a Kath hound leapt at her, then was suddenly pushed away by a giant invisible fist, Rhan was walking toward them his hand extended.

The other Kath hounds saw him, and growled, they started to run at him he blew them away with ease, making all of them whimper as they fled.

Rhan looked down at the girl on the ground under his cowled face, "Are alright" he asked, in a dark voice.

The brother rushed in-between the girl and Rhan, "Fine" Rhan said walking away, "Hey mister was you going".

The little sister started to follow him, "Go away" Rhan said back to her, The girl kept following "Are you a jedi"?

Rhan kept going "I just say you are, you did just use some magic didn't you" Rhan looked back at her "Magic?"

"That's what my friends say, Jedi are a bunch of wizards" Rhan chuckled "Not even close-and didn't I tell you to stop following me" he said walking even faster.

The girl kept up with him, "I'm following you your just in front of me" she said with sarcasm.

Eventually Rhan gave up in trying to get the girl to leave, she took him to her family's farm, as they walked in Rhan noticed two people a man and a Woman her parents most likely.

The mother saw them "TELKA WERE HAVE YOU BEEN" she yelled at her. The mom had on a tan light robe dress like Telka's but sleeveless, her hair was tied in a bun, and was chesnut, Telka just ran at the mom playfully "I was being chased by kath hounds, and then I fell, then one jumped at me then BAM he went flying then I saw him" she pointed to Rhan.

"Then he made the other kath hounds fly away" she kept going on and on about it, the father walked up to Rhan, he had a rectangular face, with black hari and a black go-tee, his wore a dark green tunic with green pants and boots.

"I take what she's saying is true, names Jor" he said with a smile, he had a joking face on him Rhan shrugged "Yes".

The mom picked up Telka "Well we thank you anyway, please stay for dinner, that won't be a problem Yina" the Husband said, the Wife looked over at him, "That…that sounds nice" Rhan said to him shaking his hand.

They then went inside

Rhan and the dad sat at the table, Telka gobbed down her food and the mom continued to walk back and forth between the kitchen and the table. There were drinks on all sides of the rectangle table, and plates. Rhan sat opposite of the dad on the furthers sides and Telka and Yina sat across from one another on the longer sides, there was a bowl of fruit in the middle.

"So were you from…" the father asked taking a drink, asking his name "Rha…Mortis" Rhan didn't know where the name came from but it sounded natural.

"So…Mortis, were you from?" the dad asked again, Rhan gave a sigh "Here…originally", The mother came back in and sat down "Stop playing with your food" she told the child.

"Telka also says. You're a jedi" the mom said smugly, "And What makes you say that" Rhan asked the daughter, "Your lazer sword" she said pointing at it under his cloak.

"Only Jedi carry those" she said gulping down her drink, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him" Rhan said leaning on the table.

"Na-uh, no one can kill a Jedi" she said shaking her head violently; both Rhan and the two parents snickered, Rhan smiled leaned even more "And what else do you know of Jedi".

She smiled showing a missing tooth, "There really strong, and brave and, and I know a few of the really strong ones" she said cheerfully, she went on "Uh…there's Mace Windu, and Plo Koon".

"And there's Anakin Skywalker, he's a hero" she said, Rhan smiled under his hood, "And why is he a hero" Rhan asked her?

The Father only smiled and the mom had a face on her, she got up and started to try and look like she was swinging a sword "Well he, fights bad guys and stuff"

"I had a dream once were I was a jedi" she interrupted her last sentence; Yina grabbed her childs hand "You leave him alone now".

Jor giggle, "C'mon dear there's no harm" he said with a smile, Yina gave a glare in defeat, "Yeah, I dreamed I was a Jedi just like my Hero Ahsako Tano-".

"Ahsoka Tano" Rhan corrected, "Yeah, yeah, do you know her" she said excitedly, "You are a Jedi, Right".

Rhan looked at her stunned at here smiling cheerful face, he then looked away "No…I'm not a jedi" Rhan said.

"But…but you…" she started to say, "That's enough Telka, time for bed" Yina said pushing her off, ending dinner.

Rhan helped pick up the plates, and cups "So, Mortis, why did you come here" the father asked him, "JOR" Yina almost shouted from the kitchen.

As Jor went into the Kitchen Rhan did his best to eavesdrop "I don't trust this him" she said in a whisper.

Jor sounded exasperated "C'mon Yina, he save our little girl-" "I know and I'm glad he did, but if he an't a jedi then what the stars is he" Yina whispered back.

"He seems alright to me" Jor whispered back. "Telka, will never stop asking about'em" she said to her husband in a low voice.

"Is this about…the Jerry's" Rhan's face went blank at the name of his family, "You know darn right it is" she whispered to him "Would you stop worrying about me".

"It's not you I'm worrying about, Jedi don't come here unless they look'n for babies" she whispered with a growl, "You think, he's gonna take out little girl away, SIGH Yina, you know I'd never let that happen".

"Like how Lhan, did, he ended up going and getting himself killed, for trying a stopping'em from taking his little boy"

At that Rhan walked in, And they both saw him "Uh..Mortis we were just talking-" Rhan lifted his hand, he removed his hood, they Cleary saw his dirty hair and orange eyes "My name isn't Mortis" he sighed.

"Its Rhan…Rhan Jerry" they both looked at one another, Jor was about to speak, but "IF you're here for Telka you can forget about it".

"Yina, hush now" Jor said putting a hand on her shoulder "Mor-I mean Rhan… Is Telka-" "I don't know" Rhan answered him before he could ask.

There was a pause "Look…I'm not here for your daughter, or for charity, I'm just trying to find my home…or whats left of it" he said to them.

Jor and Yina looked at each other, Jor stepped foreward "I didn't know your father that well…but" Rhan and him meet each other's eyes.

"His, I mean your farm, is gone!" Rhan clenched his fists, "I see…. Then I take my leave, tomorrow discover this for myself, I will be gone before you wake".

When Rhan left the house, it was dusk, he gave one last look the put his hood up and turned away.

After he had left the house, He didn't know how many miles he walked, and he didn't care, he then saw something over one of the grassy hills, it something spinning…a mill.

He started to jog up the hill, his pace quickened then he was in on a full sprint, he saw what laid before him, "No…" he said collapsing to his knees.

Then a huge throbbing hit his head, he grabbed his forehead and began to hear things _Dear, whatever happens you must g._

Rhan knew that voice it was his father, _NO! I will not leave you, come with us, stay with us, husband._

_"_Mother" he growled as he clutched is forehead, _We've been over this, the jedi will come, and if I refuse they will do worse then take him._

_What could be worse….._Rhan waited for his father's words _they will take the force away from him, sever it, and a newborn could not survive_.

Rhan then heard a knock as if on a door, _Go, I will delay them, but protect Rhan _Rhan heard the door shut as his father left his mother.

He heard muffled voice then _NO YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON _The sound of sabers being slashed and swung could be heard, then _AAAAAAAAA._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Rhan released his hands from his head and roared in the open air, Rhan he then fell down and laid there still, still, still

LATER

"Here we are" said a voice, Rhan heard it as he laid on the ground, "You think that kid was telling the truth" said another.

"Maybe" said a third, footsteps were heard getting louder than "OOF" Rhan was kicked in the gut by one of them.

"Well looks like it was true" Rhan came face to face with 3 bounty hunters, Rhan got up, "Bounty Hunters, should've figured" he said to them all.

He reached for his saber "Nu-uh-hu" said one of them swing his finger back and forth, he pointed back and a fourth one come up, but infront of him were the family that Rhan had stayed with.

"Jor…Telks…Yina" he said under his breathe; "Now unless you want to get this nice family killed, you'll come with us".

The leader said of the 4, "GET'EM MISTER, THEYCAN'T KILL A JEDI" Telka screamed at them all.

"Would you shut up" yelled one of the bounty hunters hitting Telka, "That oughta tea-URK" A dark red beam was piercing his chest.

The others raised there weapon "Blast him" said one of them, Rhan only deflected , he leapt at one of them and sliced him in half, the other was lifted into the air and chocked then thrown to death.

Finally the last one who was guarding the family, "S-stay back" he said pointing the gun at him, Rhan lifted him in the air, and threw him over him and the family.

"Now…SUFFER" Rhan roared unleashing his lighting form his fingertips, the bounty hunter reared in pain, thrashing his arms and legs until he finally laid still dead as a doorknob.

Rhan looked back at the family, "Are you alright-" "STAY AWAY FROM US" screamed a fightened Telka, as she buried her head in her parents cloths "I was only-" "GO AWYA" she cried again.

Rhan then turned away, leaving He was about to speak, then stopped himself.

LATER IN THE AFTER NOON

Rhan was walking, slowly he then saw something "A white Kath hound" there before him stood a pure white Kath hound it wasn't growling, or baring its fangs just standing there looking at him.

It started to walk away, Rhan only stared it a ruff at him "You want me to follow you" another Ruff and Rhan followed.

The Kath hound led him into canon like stuctures still covered in grass lands but large rocks jutting out of the ground with a few trees.

The Kath Hounds pase started to quicken Rhan followed it as it ran, turning form one corner to another like in a maze then finally.

The Kath hound disappeared from behind a corner, Rhan a building, ruins actually but much older, there were 2 main buildings, both like cakes stacked onto one another but separate, with rule sticking out of them.

"What is this place…" Rhan asked aloud "Just a old memory, like me" Rhan turned around to see someone, he had on tan robes all over his body, and a long tan tunic that went down to his ankles and all around, with brown body armor on.

"Who are you" Rhan ordered, The person stood up there hodd on hiding thee face "Me… let's see if I can remember…let me see, ah yes" he patted his fist down on his hand.

"Revan…I was once called Revan"


	18. Festival of Light

"Revan?...Revan who" Rhan asked the cloaked figure, "Revan, y'know the Revan…Prodigal knight, savior of the republic".

Revan said waving him arms, Rhan didn't do anything "No sorry" Rhan said shaking his head, "Uh….what do jedi teach you these day's".

Revan shrugged "So what brings you hear…oh yeah the Kath hound" he said patting his hands, Rhan nodded "So why did you bring me here" Rhan asked the robed figure.

"I'd say, what do you know of me then again you don't know jack squat" Revan said starting to walk, Rhan followed.

"Did Mort never mention me" Revan asked? Rhan was puzzled "Mort?" The dark jedi asked, "Oh, he likes to refer to himself as the-" Revan lifted his/her arms and gave a sign of quoting "Father".

"His name is Mort" Rhan said crossing his arms sarcastically "No, it's Mortis, but that's what I call him" Revan sat down on a rock.

"So, Rhan, you still trying to find what you're looking for" Revan asked Rhan took a seat next to Revan.

"Well I…how do you know-" Revan shrugged "You can do a lot of things when your dead" Rhan had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I shouldn't say dead…one with the force…I don't know I never was a good student" Revan said jokingly.

"So who…what are you" Rhan finally asked, Revan threw up his hands "FINALLY, ok I make this short" Rhan leaned in listen.

"A long time ago, before, you, even before that little green dude Yoda, this ancient Ruin was a Jedi Enclave" Revan waved the covered arm across the building, it all faded and was replaced as if good as knew, jedi walked across the enclave back and forth.

"This is how I like it best" Revan said obviously smiling under the hood, "What happened" Rhan asked, making Revan sigh, "I get to that, When I was still a infant, the Jedi came to my family, and I was taken, I started my training on Courscant like many others".

Revan began to talk more "I learned a lot there, but none taught me better than My first real Master Kraya, later turned out she was a freak, but that's later" Revan waved his hand at Rhan who was silent.

"Then I finally came here" Revan pointed to a ship landing , they started to walk into the ruined enclave, they fazed threw the door like smoke, walking jedi come and go, until Revan pointed at a Jedi, cloaked in a short sleeved robe with gloves and a hood.

"When I came here I was actually considered a outcast, mostly due to the fact that I was highly considered in the order" Rhan and Revan followed the younger Revan, "That was until I met my first true friends".

Two figures appeared on a tall man with black hair the other wasn't as visible, "Alek and well History know's my friend best at the Exile".

"Why is he called the Exile?" Rhan asked, "All in due time" They followed the three companions, "Alek and the Exile were my greatest friends, we did everything together, spared, studied and even pranked the Jedi Masters".

Revan chuckled to himself, under his "You were asking what happended to the enclave" Revan looked at Rhan.

"Yes" Revan said, "The war broke out, against the Mandolorians" the vision started to fade, "Alek, the Exile and I went to the council to ask why we would not fight" Revan said.

"They told us caution, and we only answered with defiance, the day we turned out backs on the our masters id a day I will never forget".

Revan and Rhan started to leave the enclave "In the end me and my friends along with a handful of other Jedi won the war, but at a terriable cost".

"What happened" Rhan asked him, Revan put hand on Rhan shoulder "After the war the Exile left, said he or was it she wanted no more to do with fighting. It fell to me and Alek…now Malak to lead the Republic we found something, it made us fall,".

They were walking through the fields, now, "When I returned it was not as the Republic's savior but its conqueror, I destroyed so much, and it was only by one Jedi who saved, me gave me a second chance" Rhan noticed Revan's spirits lifting.

"And it was by that Jedi, the one who made let redeem myself, also showed me how to love" Rhan looked at him, "You too have one who wishes for you to be redeemed" Revan looked rhan In the eye.

They had stopped infront of a hill with rocks at its base, Revan lifted his hand and the rocks left to reveal an entrance.

"Something's in there" Rhan said aloud, "Only what you take with you" Revan said to him, Rhan started to take a step back "You must go in there" Revan said.

"If you ever wish to be truly free" Revan said to him, Rhan started to walk forward "Your weapon you will not need it" he said pointing to his saber.

Rhan only ignored him and started into the cave

ANCIENT RUIN

Rhan activated his saber, the red blade illuminating the darkness, he walked in slowly, moving his saber toward every sound, ever drip of water from the soil, and falling stones.

Finally he walked toward a broken door, he heard voices "He is weak" said one Rhan started to hear the sound of fighting.

"That is not for you to decide" said another, Rhan slowly made his way into the chamber, "He is a fool, and I will be is guide" Rhan saw who it was; it was him…his older self the one who wore the red robes and armor.

"No…His destiny is not for us to decide" Rhan saw another Jedi with a blue blade, and tan jedi Robes with a brown vest and hood and long sleeves.

Rhans other self lept saw him, "Come we must defeat him, the jedi will betray you again" his other self said as the Jedi leapt at him.

"No, this is your chance and turn away from all your anger and hate" the Jedi said, then the Jedi was flung away, "Think of her with more power you could protect her, ".

"He's lying, he will only use you" said the Jedi recovering, "Do you think the Jedi will merely let you be together" his darker self-reasoned.

"Think about this, Ahsoka wouldn't want you to give into your anger" the Jedi said, now both stood in front of him waiting for him to decide.

"I…" Rhan started "Rhan" said a new voice that was familiar, "Ahsoka" Ahsoka stood behind him, she started to walk forward.

Rhan headed towards her,she put her hands on his chest, he put on his mechanical on her cheek "What are you doing here" Rhan asked?

She smiled and leaned in "I-UUAAAA" a dark blue blade drove threw her chest "NOOOO" Rhan said catching her as she fell, he looked up to see her attacker it was Anakin.

"Skywalker…" he growled, his attention was drawn back to Ahsoka, "You SEE TH JEDI WILL BETRAY US" his darker self-yelled.

Ahsoka but a hand on Rhans face, it then fell, and she disappeared like dust, Rhan was shaking he turned around "JEDIIIIIII RAAAA" Rhan rushed at the Jedi attacking him with all his might.

"AAAAAAA" Rhan attacked again and again, slashing and slashing "Yes…YES KILL HIM KILL HIM" his other self-roared "THEY JEDI KILLED HER, THEY'VE ALWAYS KILLED WHAT WE'VE LOVED".

Rhan took one final swing nocking the Jedi's blade away, "END IT" his other self-commanded "YEEAAAAA" the Jedi was back up against the wall, Rhan drove the saber in his direction, and finally all was silent.

His other self-began to chuckle, then he stopped Rhan had not pierced the Jedi, but instead the wall, his red saber inches from the Jedi's face, the hood of the Jedi was down, there stood Rhan, with a Jedi braid before himself.

The Jedi Rhan smiled, "you have done well, now do as you see fit" Rhan turned to face his darker self.

"You….FOOL" cried the sith essence cried, "THE DEATH OF OTHERS YOU CARE FOR GAVE YOU STRENGTH, GAVE US STRENGTH, OUT HATE WILL BE THE WEAPON THAT DESTROY'S THE JEDI" his darker self-lunged at him.

Only to land right on Rhans saber, "Yes, others deaths would give us strength" Rhan twisted the saber around the sith's body.

"But not the strength I want!" Rhan removed the saber and the siths body fell into dust,

OUTSIDE THE TOMB

Rhan walked out of the tomb; looking back one last time, before continuing, as he left the ruins he looked around.

"Revan…REVAN" he called, but there was no answer, "No need to shout" Revan stood there behind him, "In the cave I…" Revan held up his hand "Save it, that's your business" Revan started to walk away.

"See you later" Revan said starting to walk off, finally he faded away into the hill, as if only a memory

BACK ON THE SHIP

Rhan flew away from Dantooine, a signal came in, Rhan clicked it on with curiosity "Greetings boy" said an all too familiar voice "Dooku" Rhan growled.

"Yes, it is I, so you have to decide to seal the Tano girls fate, by betraying me" Rhan growled, "True to my word she will die, by your hands since you will most likely not make it to Naboo, she will meet her end".

Rhan was about to speak "And why do I reveal my plan, what person reveals there strategy before the game is over, it is over…for her".

Rhan stood up "Wrong old man! I will get there in time, I will save her, and then I'm goanna tear out your heart" Dooku only chuckled.

"We shall see"!

NABOO

Dooku walked to address the team, "This is it my friends, the day of reckoning of the Republic, I have it from a very reliable source". Each of the bounty hunters looked at one another.

"That everything will go according to plan, execute your rolls has been instructed and you will all be immortalized in history, not to mention rewarded enough credits that you will ever have to work again".

"I will let Cad bane take from here" all eyes turned to Cad bane, mostly stared at his new arm, since Rhan had sliced off the original!

"Listen up, cause I'm only goanna say this once" he threw data pads onto the table in front of them.

"Each of these tells you're your part of the plot" Harden picked up his last, "Aren't you goanna tell us how all the pieces fit together" he asked him?

Cad Bane went over the plan involving all of the team, "And you Harden" he put a case onto the table "Are our sniper".

Bane crossed his arms "That's all you need to know, Once we have the chancellor the devices will lead you to the Ronda vue point".

He looked around "Any questions" he threw a holo disguise matrix onto the table "Everybody step back".

"These will get us into the inner circle, step in and assume your new identity" each one steped into the holo of Senate commandos.

"Oh, and one more thing" Bane sais before they all left, "Harden, Skywalker is the Chancellors personal bodyguard, we'll need to get him away from the chancellor". "Take out is little padawaan, and will be good"

CITY OF THEDE (I think that's Naboo's capital)

Rhan lurked behind a building as the Chancellors ship landed on the planet, as the Chancellor was Greeted by the Queen and others Rhan watched the aea around them to see if there was any sign of Harden.

Then the Chancellor started to walk off with the Queen and his guards, Rhan saw Ahsoka, Anakin and Sentor Amadallia talk as they walked.

"I've never seen the festival of light, sounds like a big event" Ahsoka said taking in the surroundings, Rhan took a sigh as she saw alright.

"Were expecting a large crowd, which will make it difficult, for Dooku to attack during the ceremony" Anakin said looking back at the two women, saying the palace was the best place for ambush.

"Are you that certain that an attack is imminent" Padmae said to Anakin, "Afraid so…which is why I'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard".

"At your surface milady" Ahsoka said to her with a smile, "If there's trouble Ahsoka will get you, the Queen and all your staff to safety".

Anakin finished, "What about you?" the Senator asked "Hopefully I'll be were I'll always be" he said with a smirk.

"He means saving the day" Ahsoka scoffed, "Of course he does" the Senator commented, they were drawing farther away from Rhan.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE PALACE

Rhan snuck around the palace, keeping to the shadows, the festival had already started and Rhan was kept weary of the guards.

Then an explosion rattled the area, Rhan rushed to the Festival, he activated his saber and he was nearing the entrance, and a group of people came out lead by Ahsoka and Clone two guards. "You!" she nearly shouted.

"Ahsoka!" he said with relief, she only lunged at him with her two sabers Rhan dodged and parried her attacks, "Ahsoka-ugh you have to listen to me" Rhan said as she pushed him back, "Why should I, you'll just betray us again".

Rhan stopped both her sabers being brought down on him "You've been marked-ugh-for assassination by Dooku".

He used the force to push her away, The two clone guards took aim, not at Rhan but at Ahsoka "No!" Rhan said jumping over only to take the barrage of blaster fire "AHH" Rhan sliced away at the clones.

Then more of the clones arrived opening fire on him, Rhan clutched his side deflecting the bolts.

He started to run away, "Stay here with them" Ahsoka ordered the clones as she took off after Rhan.

Ahsoka was sprinting after the wounded Rhan who had deactivated his saber. Who turned right a hallway there was a dead end.

Rhan looked at the wall and raised his hand, "RRAAA" the wall was blown away and Rhan rushed to it, as he came to the hold he looked down to see a long way down to the lake.

He leaned on the side of the hole in the wall, "Rhan Stop!" Ahsoka ordered, Rhan was breathing heavily, "I was…trying to…save you" he grumbled as he clutched his side in pain.

"Oh, sure you were, every time I'm close you, every time I let you in you run or knock me out" sure yelled at him.

"I couldn't let anything happened to you, your safer with the Jedi" Rhan said to her backing closer to the ledge

"Wait-Don't" she pleaded; she started to get closer "Ahsoka you have to trust me" Rhan pleaded too.

"How can I, how do I know everything you've said is a lie" she was getting closer and closer until finally Rhan and her were inch's from each other.

"Because, everyone I've ever cared for suffers the same fate" he grabbed her shoulder "And I can't bear the thought of losing you".

Ahsoka put hand on his cheek "Rhan…" Rhan leaned in closer "Ahsoka-" he said quickly drawing her closer with both arms, pressing her lips against his, Ahsoka's eyes were in shock, they then soften and returned the kiss.

Rhan put a hand on her face, and separated, "Ahsoka I Lov-AGH" a blue blaster bolt came out of the darkness, as a group of clones took fire at Rhan, shooting him back. Finally out of the hole complete Ahsoka reached out her hand, Rhan reached for hers missing it by a inch.

"NOOO" Ahsoka cried as Rhan fell into the deep watery blackness.


	19. Fall of Dathomir

Rhan sat up with a groan, he was on a bad, or at least that's what it felt like, he was in a darkened room, with only shapes of furniture.

He groaned as he stood up and stretched, he saw a curtain with a thin line of light coming out of it and walked over to it.

He put his hands on it and pulled the two curtains aside to see "Coruscant" Rhan looked as it was morning out in the city, speeders flew back and forth and the skyscrapers covering the planet towered above.

"What…?" he asked backing away, he noticed his shirt was off and all he had on were his pants, and he got closer to the bed and fell down sitting on it, hearing a moan. He looked behind him to see Ahsoka rising form the bed.

She had the covers in her hands covering her chest, "Rhan what is it?" she asked, "Ahsoka…I don't understand"?

She looked at him with confused eyes and put a hand on his cheek "I was with you, then the clones and-" "Rhan…it was only a dream, your safe, we're safe", she leaned in and kissed him. Rhans eyes were wide open, but as she stopped they softened. "The Jedi and the Chancellor want to see us today…but we have a few hours to spare" she said with a smile, Rhan smiled back she laughed.

Rhan took her hand and kissed her again, pushing her down

LATER

Rhan and Ahsoka walked through the streets of the city Ahsoka clung to Rhans Chest had his arm rapped around her shoulder; Rhan noticed a lot of people out, and not just that. All of them seemed to be having a good time.

Some were drinking larger groups were flat out dancing with music and partners, Rhan looked over the railing of the upper city, to see the lower levels doing the same thing.

"What's the acession?" Rhan asked Ahsoka with a smile "It's the day the Republic and the Confederacy declared peace remember, Lux is coming as the new chairman since Dooku's gone".

Rhan stopped walking "Dooku is….dead" Ahsoka walked a few steps ahead then stopped "Don't you remember, I was there with you when it happened".

She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest "We went to stop Dooku, and when we got cut off from you and him, you defeated and…and you almost didn't survived" she said bearing her head into his chest.

Rhan hugged "I'm sorry I didn't mean it make you sad it's just its hard to imagine a galaxy without him that's all".

She smiled as he lifted her head "I couldn't even bear the thought of a Galaxy without you", he leaned into kiss her. It was a brief kiss but it still made them smile.

Rhan and Ahsoka started to head to the senate building, hand in hand.

As Rhan and Ahsoka entered the building they notices something, Clones on one side Droids on the others as a honor guard escorting the numerous gests inside.

As they entered it seemed like a, they were greeted by Anakin "You to seem to be enjoying yourselves" he said to them.

"Actually we just got here master" Rhan heard Ahsoka say as he looked around at the numerous guests, he saw senators form the Republic and the Confederacy shaking hands and laughing.

"Nice isn't it" Anakin asked "What?" Rhan looked at him, "It's good to have the war over and to laugh again".

Rhan smiled at the Jedi Master "I only wish that your Master could have been here to see it" Rhan said.

"What…" they both said to him, "yeah, he was hot by Harden" Rhan said to them both in confusion.

"Is something wrong" Rhan asked them Ahsoka took his hand "Com'on let's dance" she said with a smile Rhan only smiled and forgot what he was going to say.

DATHOMOR THE WITCHS KEEP

"Mother, is it wise to do this" said a night sister to Mother Talsia, their Mother Talsia stood at the end of a table were about a dozen of the sisters stood and on the table was Rhans body.

"Indeed sister" Rhan started stir on the table "Even now he shows his strength" she purred eying Rhans body.

Mother talsia started to walk off with a few of the sisters following "You were amongst the sisters that he defeated when he first came here as a boy" she said to one of them.

"Yes mother.." Mother talisa went on "And we have him much stronger, and more…useful" The sisters eyed one another "If Dooku should strike, then we shall be ready".

Mother Talsia stopped "Leave me" she told the sisters, who obeyed her.

"It has been some time, my love" Behind her stood the Father "Indeed it has" he said, Mother Talisa turned around with a smile.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of your memory" she purred, with ice in her tone, "Can I not visit one whom I once loved".

"Once?" she asked, keeping her voice as calm as usual "Indeed my son has some one he loves" the father said.

"Your son! Was it not we who had children, I remember only 2" the father nodded "You are correct, and now….he carries my strength…their strength" the Father looked back to the Room Rhan was in.

"And you believe that boy is your successor" the Mother snickered, the father turned un-amused "If the force wields it, he shall be".

The mother snickered more, "I too once believed our children would be powerful, but as you see nothing is as it appears" her last words were dark and venomous.

"I did not wish for our children's death, our son forced my hand", The keep began to erupt around them and mother talsia's voice was something else "**You dare to come before me, as the slayer of our children**".

The Father did not move from his spot "It is true, light and darkness could never be" Mother talsia only glared at him.

"A positive and a positive give a negative, the same goes for a Negative and a negative ginving a positve". The father eyed the mother, "Keep your philophies to yourself".

"The one whom he loves is of light" the father said to her, "And does a negative and a positive give nothing but a negative" the mother smiled turning away.

"Indeed, but when it comes to love…anything is possible" and with that the father was gone.

The Father Faded away and a Nightsister approached the mother "A ship has landed outside" she said to the mother.

"Good, our sister has finally returend"

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon walked in the long hallways of the temple, "How is she" Plo Koon asked Anakin.

Anakin shook his head "Not good, she still feels bad about what happened to Darth Jekon" Plo Koon gave a nod.

"Indeed the death of anyone is a tragedy" Obi-wan said aloud to them both "You would know" Anakin smirked at him.

Obi-wan wasn't amused "I'm merely saying that Ahsoka was hoping to bring him back to the light".

They walked past the star chart room were Ahsoka stood looking for something, "I'll Talk to her" Anakin said.

Anakin walked down into the room, "Ahsoka…" She turned around "Yeah, Skyguy" she said calmly, Anakin put a hand on her shoulder "I know you feel bad about what happened to Darth Jekon but…".

"But what-" she snapped at him, "He was our enemy Ahsoka, I know you wanted him to come with us, and so did I for a time, but he was a sith, he was on the verge of killing you on Naboo, but the Galaxy is better of without him" his last words were serious.

Ahsoka turned around slowly and went up to the stairs "He wasn't trying to kill me" she turned around "He was trying to protect me".

DATHOMIR RHANS DREAM

Rhan and Ahsoka stood in the banquets hall "Look the guest of honor has arrived" Anakins said to them as Lux Bontari walked up with the Jedi Master.

"Well well, Chairman Bontari" Rhan said, "Has a nice ring to it" Rhan said to his old friend, "So, you a Jedi of the Republic" Lux retorted.

Rhan and Ahsoka snickered "I wouldn't say jedi, but" he looked at Ahsoka "Doesn't sound so bad".

"Chairman Lux" a group of senate commandos approached them "We are to escort you to the Chancellor" Rhan and Lux's eyes meet "The only bad thing about being Chairman is all the paperwork" Rhan smiled at his friend.

"Well this paperwork is beyond boring" Anakin said "He's right; it's going to bring this war to a end".

Ahsoka finished Anakins words for him, Rhan looked at her and they both looked out to the Sun as it set.

'Awake from this dream…' called a voice in Rhans mind he felt his head, "Are you alright" Ahsoka asked him, Rhan nodded "Yeah, just need another drink".

MOTHER TALSIA POV

Mother Talsia and Ventress walked through the temple fortress it started to shake, "What is that" Ventress asked?

"Come there is something I must show you" Ventress and Mother talisa were taken to the room were Rhan slept.

"Rhan Jerry, what is he doing here" Ventress asked? Mother Tailsa looked at her "He was brought to us by, scavengers, the believed they could get money for him" she motioned over to dead remains of said scavengers.

"As you can see sister" she walked around Rhans body "The force is strong within him" she looked at Ventress "Even now I sense the force calling to him" Ventress said to her.

The Mother nodded "I once knew a man who had the same powers, and this man is destined successor".

Rhan stirred in his sleep "We must wake him if you are to forget your past and be with your sisters".

RHANS DREAM

Rhan and Ahsoka walked to a balcony of the senate tower, "Rhan is something wrong with you" she asked 'Awake from this' the voice hissed again.

"Ahsoka" Rhan said as the sun started to set "I feel…I feel great" Rhan and her sat on a bench and rested their heads on one another.

"I can't imagine anything better" Rhan said sighing as the sun began to sink into the city, "Rhan Jerry" said a voice, Rhan opened his eyes to see "Ventress" Rhan growled.

"Yes Rhan Jerry it is I" Ventress said "You must wake from this dream "What…" Rhan said he looked back to Ahsoka "Ahsoka…" he looked at her.

The City started to rumble and buildings began to fall, speeders crashed and the lights of the city began to shut off, only the sun remained as a source of light "This dream is ending it is time for you to wake" Rhan locked eyes with her "What have you done VENTRESS" Rhan roared at her as cracks started to appear on the balcony.

"You know this world is to perfect, Dooku gone, The Republic and the Confederacy at peace" Rhans face was in shock as he processed the information.

Then the world around him stopped! Falling buildings stopped in mid-air, speeders froze "At least…let me say goodbye" Ventress nodded and disappeared as smoke.

The world resumed its chaotic destruction, Ahsoka ran straight toward Rhan "Rhan whats going on" she pleaded.

Rhan put her hand to his face "Ahsoka…I have to go" she looked at him "Go, go were" she asked him.

He looked into her eyes, the sun had nearly set "This world isn't real, you're not real, you're so perfect and that's why I don't want to go, But I have to" tears started to form in her eyes.

He hugged her and only a small portion of the sun remained "Ahsoka, I want you to know that I-" "Its Ok, I know" she said as the sun finally disappeared and so did Rhans world.

WITCHES CAVE

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rhan awoke from his dream in a rage he looked at Ventress and lunged at her "Do…you…have…any idea…what I had to do" he growled as he clenched her neck.

A hand appeared on Rhans grip "Please, Rhan Jerry now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves".

Rhan came face to face with Mother Talsia "My sister only wishes to make her peace with you" Rhan looked at Ventress "You want to make peace with me, ever since they day you attacked Dooku, my life was destroyed and I was forced into exile like YOU".

He lifted her higher and his grip tightened "And If I hadn't you would still be Dooku's slave" she gasped out of his clutch.

Rhan let her go he was seething with anger, he closed his eyes and took a breather "Then we are even".

Rhan turned to Mother Talisa "Why free me, when you could have just killed me" Mother talisa smiled "If My husband once believed in you so shall I" was all she said Rhan looked at her in shock.

Ventress and her started to leave Ventress stopped "If it is any condolence, when we're training under Dooku you were the closest thing to a brother I ever had" they then left.

LATER

Rhan started to walked out of the Nightsister fortress, he saw Ventress talking to a few of the night sisters.

Ventress took notice of Rhan "Many of the my sisters see you as a worthy mate" Rhan stoped and smirked under his hood and turned around "I already have something who worth even more" Rhan said to her.

"You know now that I notice it, you and I are about the same height now" Rhan said to her, "It appears so" Ventress said with a smile also taking notice at Rhans height "When we first met you were a boy, now…you are a Man".

"Go take that ship" she pointed to the one she had arrived in "I will not be leaving this planet anymore".

Rhan nodded to her with a smile "I wish you have a happy life here" he said to her "And I wish you too find one". And Rhan headed to the ship to leave.

Rhan flew into space around the Planer he notices something "Sepratists" he barked. Rhan looked back to the planer as droid ships began to descend.

He looked back and forth, and then…

2 YEARS AGO

Rhan and Ventress stood in front of Count Dooku sabers drawn, Dooku looked at them "Kneel" they did so and there sabers deactivated.

"At last the Darkside are your allies" he raised and lowered the sabers off their shoulders "We are honored master".

They stood up "You two have come a long way, and have faced many diffculties" Rhan and Ventress looked at each other and smiled "You are ready"

PRESENT

"BLAST IT" Rhan said as he flew back to the planet, Rhan descended from the clouds he saw the droid fighters coming for a bombing.

Also he Saw a small camp of Night sisters, Ventress was with him, Rhan fired at one of the knocking it out of the air the other he flew his ship at it "EAT THIS" he force pushed the window out of the ship and leaped out.

He landed infront of Ventress and Mother Talsia "Its Grevious,I sensed him" he said to them "The War has come to Dathomir" mother talisa said.

LATER

Rhan, Ventress and Mother Tailsa stood outside the temple "Ready your weapons" The Mother cired Rhan stood there as more Nightsisters pulled out of the temple.

"Mother Talisa many will die in this fight" Rhan said "Indeed and it because of me" Ventress said to her.

"Now is not the time to regret, we must fight" she said to them, "You two know the droids, that will give us a advantage" Rhan and her saw more droid bombers coming at them.

Rhan lifted his hands "Uuuuuaaaaa" the ships started to shake Rhan waved one hand and one of the ships crashed into another, he then curshed his hands into fists crushing the other ships with the force.

But one of the bombs got through and hit one of the pillars "KARIS" Ventress roared as one of the pillars fell on a nightsister.

Rhan looked at the Droid forces approaching, He drew his saber "And so it begins"

THE BATTLE FOR DATHOMIR

Rhan and Ventress struck hard at the Dorids Rhan sliced 3 Super Battle Droids as he cut 3 down 9 took their place.

Rha looked over to Ventress, as the Nightsisters followed her down the left, "We need to destroy those tanks" she shouted at him.

"Leave that to me, just cover me ok" Rhan stepped in front of the Tanks and Ventress infront of him.

He lifted his hands and breathed deeply and raised his hands higher "hhhnnnnnnn" the tanks began to rise slowly.

"rrrrrYEEAAAA" The tanks were then thrown back at the approaching droids, Ventress and her forces watched the carnage.

"Jerry, what have you become" she asked him Rhan was on his knee holding himself up he stood "I'm not sure anymore".

"Indeed….CHARGE" she yelled as the army of night sisters charged forth. As the neared Grevious ship the halted as he exited the ship.

"Surprised" Rhan and she both said as They saw Grevious "Hardly, I was sent here for you, not the boy" he pointed to Ventress then Rhan.

"Then fight my alone, prove to be the greater warrior, if you win the Night sisters will surrender"Grevious undid his sabers "I've always been greater than both you" they charged one another.

Rhan watched as Ventress and Grevious fought neither one wavering until Ventress sliced off one of Grevious arms he saw the blue lightsaber go flying "Kill her" Grevious ordered.

They started to deflect them again and again until Ventress got hit "VENTRESS GO" he shouted to her.

As a group of Zombies attacked grievous, A nightsister Ran to Ventress aid Rhan pushed the Droids back with the force "Jerry hurry, not even you can defeat a army".

Rhan locked sabers with Grievous "Not yet" Rhan yelled at he sliced of another On of Grevious arms, to take his blue saber.

Just as he did, one the nightsister helping Ventress was shot, Rhan put his arm around Ventress "We have to hurry" "You wouldn't dare" she said to him, "Sorry damsel in distress" he carried her bridal style away from the fighting.

LATER

Rhan and Ventress were running through the woods, until Ventress collapsed, Rhan decided to take a breather too, "It is over Sister" Rhan and Ventress looked to see the spirit of Mother Tailsa.

"No one remains, this is my entire fault" Ventress said has her head fell, "Were do I go, what do I do".

"This chapter is over, your destiny will always be linked with ours" Said Mother talisa to Ventress, "And yours with mine" Rhan looked over to see the father.

Rhan and Ventress looked at her, "But you have your own path to follow now". She started to fade away.

"No, wait, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" Ventress cired, As she chased after Mother tailsa who soon vanished.

For the first time Ventress voice was not cold, it was scaried like a little girls in the dark, "Jerry, I would say we must unite to defeat Dooku, but I will not" Rhan looked at her.

Rhan started to leave "Then I'll go" he was five feet away, "But tell me, why do you hold that saber" she asked.

Rhan looked the blue saber in his hand "Its former master, told me something I will never forget".

"What?" she asked, "That my Spirit may be that of a sith" he started to walk away "But my heart will always be that of a Jedi"


	20. Rise from Tython

Rhan sat legs crossed arms open his shirt off, he took a deep breathe "Let the force flow through you, let if fill you up inside" the father walked around him as Rhan sat.

Rhan soon levitated in the air, "Let go of your anger, let go of your pain, let go of everything" Rhan girted his teeth at the father spoke.

He started to twitch until finally he heard screaming and fire "SAVAGE" Rhan snapped as he lost his concentration.

The father sighed, "What ails you my son" he asked "It's nothing, let's try again" Rhan said to him. "A jedi must, never lie to him" the father said.

Rhan scoffed at him "Well I'm not a Jedi, I just need to know how to fight like one" Rhan said to him, the father scratched his beard "And is battle all you seek" he asked?

Rhan shook his head "No, it's just…I don't know" he said slumping down, "You miss the padawan of the chosen one" he said.

Rhan slightly blushed "…Maybe" he said looking away "Heh, heh," the father snickered, "Whats so funny, gramps".

The father smiled; "You seek to learn the ways of the jedi because of her" he went on "To protect her".

Rhan shrugged, "Come my son" Rhan stood up and grabbed his tunic and put around himself, without his undershirt it was just a vest and his naked chest underneath.

They exited the dark cave they were in "Behold the world of Tython" the father said as they looked out across the vast mountain planet.

They started to walk down a path "Here, is where the force was discovered, here the Jedi were born" Rhan rolled his eyes "Here is where long lectures were born".

"No, here is where I was born" he said turning back, "Now, if you wish to learn the ways of the jedi, you must study them as jedi have".

Rhan rolled his eyes again "I've been doing this for the past 4 days" The father nodded "And what have you learned?" he asked Rhan.

"How is your view of the universe from both light and darkness" the father asked "Well…" Rhan took a breathe as they left the mountain and was walking in the woods.

"Peace is not a lie, it just doesn't last, and I can't stop my emotions" the father nodded, "And when I give into my passion, I feel stronger, but when I have the knowledge to control it, I feel even better."

Rhan and the father continued to walk as birds chirped "And when I win, I find some happiness serenity even".

The father looked back at him "But what of, your chains that bind you, to your death" he asked "My chains can be broken, but there are the chains I have chosen and my death…that's never sure".

The father sighed and stopped he smiled "You are ready"!

INSIDE A DEEP CAVE

Rhan and the father walked into a deep cave filled with crystals that lit up the caves, "So where are we going" Rhan asked?

The father did not answer "Come, my son" as he stopped at a dead end.

"go where it's a dead end" Rhan said, the father waved his hands hand the rocks infront of them were blown away.

"Whoa" they entered a entire room of solid crystal on the left were bright white floors and walls and pillars of crystals, on the right were black as night crystals in the middle was a pool of bright blueish blackish water.

The father walked around the pool, "We stand in the heart of the force, hidden for many millennia's, so that no one may enter but the worthy, enter the water" Rhan did so.

Soon the father started to multiply in a circle around the pool but it wasn't just the father, it was other people, some old some young, all with black eyes with blue pupils, women and men alike wearing different robes of the same color as the father.

Each one took his and her place around the pool and Rhan.

Then they all spoke "We are the keepers of the light, the keepers of the darkness, we are, Keepers of the force" Rhan was shocked

"You have been deemed worthy to carry join us" Rhan watched each one as they spoke, "Here you stand in the heart of the planet, a heart of light and darkness, as is your own heart".

They lifted their hands "You have accepted yourself for what you are, the good, the bad, the ugly, now be baptized brother".

Rhan layed down in the water, until his body was lifted and a greatly white light started to cores threw Rhan, as he was in the air, he started to thrash.

Until the white lights were too bright to see it filled the whole cave, and then finally when it was cleared Rhans body hung limb.

The Keepers slowly let his body flow down onto his knees in front of the Father, Rhan opened his eyes, they eyes of a Force Keeper, (Basically Rhan now has the eyes that the father has).

"Rise brother" they all said, Rhan stood to face the father, who smiled "Now you are free…my son" he put a hand on Rhans cheek and all the force keepers disappeared like smoke.

"How do you feel" the Father asked "I feel…. At peace…but also at lost" Rhan said, "All my life I've moved from one fight to preparing for the next".

"Your power is greater now my son, the galaxy will be different for you" Rhan looked back at him, "The galaxy" Rhan waved his hand and the cave around them disappeared like smoke and was replaced with darkness.

"What do I seek" Rhan asked, "You know the answer to that question" the father said looking behind Rhan.

Rhan looked at the fathers view to see Ahsoka, standing there her back to them, and soon the world filled with a room in the Jedi temple.

"What do see my son" the father asked "She is…in pain, because of me" Rhan said to him as he tried to touch her, but his hand past right threw her.

Then a explosion was heard, and Ahsoka jumped, Rhan followed her gaze she activated her sabers, as the hulking figure of Savage Opress leapt at Ahsoka with a red saber.

"NOOO" Rhan cried as the vision faded, " What was that" Rhan asked, The father stared at him.

"Then you know what you must do" the father said with a smile Rhan nodded, "But before you go, take these" the father lifted his hands and there layed robes of grey and blue.

They were similar to his old ones, he had a hood with a tunic, but instead of a short sleeved, there was one with no sleeve at all and one long sleeve going all the way to his wrist. There were was a dark blue tent to each of it, His grey pants had another tunic hanging down, his boots were dark nothing but grey cloth.

Rhan put them on with ease, and the father handed him something "You might need this" it was the saber Rhan was given by the father long ago, "Didn't it used to be double bladed" it then changed to its double bladed form.

"Oh..I get it" Rhan, said as it revered back to its single blade form, "Now, what must you do" the father asked Rhan. Rhan activated the saber of a bright blue blade "My destiny"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT<strong>


	21. Forgotten memories

**GEEXX ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I DID THIS STORY, I HAD NEARLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, LETS JUST GET STARTED SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

TYTHON NIGHT

Rhan walked through the valley after leaving the cave, he looked back, he was wearing a grey robe over his new clothes, "Farewell….Father" and he disappeared into the darkness

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin, Plo-Koon and Master Yoda walked down the hall, discussing recent events "Dead the the boy, is you say" Yoda asked backwards.

"Yes master, the clones reported they shot him, off of the palace in thebes" Anakin said, Plo Koon stopped so did the other masters.

"It is a sad, way to go, and I fear for young Ahsoka, she grieves for his death" he said to Anakin, Anakin nodded "I should go see how Ahsoka is doing".

Anakin left the two masters and headed toward Ahsoka, Ahsoka was in the room of a thousand fountains with other Padawanns.

"So Ahsoka, is it true what their saying, you killed the sith" Omer asked her, "Well of course she did, who else would it be" Jinx said mockingly.

Ahsoka was silent, "Boys…" Barris said, noticing Ahsoka's saddened face, "I wasn't the one who killed him, and honestly really wish I didn't" she said, the other Padawanns saw Anakin entering the room.

"Excusse me I need to speak with Ahsoka" they all looked at one another, "Alone" he added.

DOOKU'S PALACE

"Master" Dooku kneeled before his dark master, "Lord Tyranus, what news for me" he asked his apprentice.

"There has been no sign of him master, he is dead-" "NO, he is not" Sidious interrupted, "Someone with that strong a connection with the force's death, would be sensed by by even the liks of Master Yoda" he said.

"Then what is your will my master" Dooku asked still kneeling "I do not know, something has clouded my foresight, the force is yet to lead him" he said to the old man.

Dooku stood "Master I do not understand" he asked for answers that would be given, "Neither do I, and that is what I fear, with each passing day I sensed he grew stronger".

"There is one thing I am for sure of" the old sith lord said, "What is it master" Dooku asked the old sith lord.

"He will kill, you in the end"

JEDI TEMPLE

Ahsoka didn't look at Anakin, who was about to speak but stopped, he gave a sigh "Ahsoka, you have to understand, when someone dies….you have to let go".

Ahsoka didn't say anything, "Ahsoka, long ago, when I was still a Padawann, I went to Tatooine, I had visions of my mother".

She looked at him for a moment, "She, had been taken by the sand people, by the time I had gotten their, it was too late".

He clenched his fist at the last part, "Eventually, had to accept that I couldn't save her, but I made a promise to myself, that I would become stronger, strong enough to protect everyone and everything a hold dear….do you understand" he asked her.

Anakin started to leave, only to look back at Ahsoka, he gave a sad sigh and continued to walk away.

Slowly Ahsoka started to cry, she wipped away her tears "Its ok to cry, when your sad" as a growling hand came on her cheek. Ahsoka turned to see a woman with long green hair

TYTHON

Rhan walked slowly in the dark knight, "Well, know that he's gone, things will go much better" a voice said in the darkness.

"I thought you were dead" Rhan looked behind him to see the Son, lying ontop of a tree a leg dangling.

"Well, perhaps I was, who knows, what matters is I'm here, and so are you" he said with a smile, "Leave, now, your nothing more than a memory" he said walking again.

As he did the Son only popped out of more places "So, were to?" he asked Rhan ignored him the Son was leaning on a tree.

"Oh, I know" he said slowly following him, "How about, we go see your dear friend….Ahsoka" he said mischievously.

Rhan stopped and a hand made to look like a claw crackled with lighting "Silence" he ordered, "Oh, wait I know what you want, go after your master, I'm sure he would be no match for you now".

Rhan didn't say anything, the brother just continued to walk around him in circles "Think about it, you have the power" Rhan didn't speak.

"No one can stop you, his life will end by your hands" Rhan glared at him with his deep blue and black eyes "Those eyes cannot hide your emotions from me, I know you want him dead".

"SHUT UUUUUUPPP" he said, but there was no one there to listen.

"I have the power" he said aloud, he looked at his hand, and then gazed to a mountain, he lifted his hand.

The mountain started to shake, and large cracks formed soon the mountain crumbled, fell to the surface large boulders falling from its side.

Rhan thought to himself 'I can kill Dooku'

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
